She Cares
by HeleSL
Summary: Set after Season 1. There is no magic back. Regina is tired of everyone hating on her and Emma tries to help her see it isn't like that. Swan Mills Family and slow burn Swan Queen. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time nor its characters. I wish I did._

* * *

It had started about a year ago. It was late, but as always Emma couldn't bring herself to sleep. She had got a text warning her about the security alarm of Storybrooke's City Hall: it had been activated. Emma rushed from her apartment, grabbing the keys of her yellow bug.

It was a short ride to the Hall, and Emma entered the building quietly. She soon discovered light coming from inside Regina's office along with some noises. Emma took out her gun and put her back against the wall before opening the door and entering the room ready to take down whoever was in there.

Instead of burglars, she found Regina fighting the security system, pressing buttons and telling the machine to shut up. The Mayor raised her head when she saw Emma and raised her hand.

"Thank God. Can you shut down this devilish machine?"

Emma put down the gun and put it back on its holster before approaching Regina.

"Did you activate it?" she asked as she worked the device. Suddenly, the alarm stopped and Regina sighed with relief, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"I was just working on some papers and suddenly it turned on itself and I couldn't fucking deactivate it."

Emma was taken aback by the Mayor's manners, since she always was so right and polite. Regina staggered and leaned on the couch, and that's when Emma noticed the glass and the almost empty bottle on her desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked when Regina staggered again.

"Of course I am," she huffed turning back to walk to her desk, but she tripped with the rug and Emma rushed to stop her from falling.

"The empty bottle of apple cider doesn't say the same."

Regina stepped away from Emma's hands and rounded her desk, dropping in her chair, "That's none of your business, you can go now Sheriff."

The alarm started to sound again and Regina hit the desk, pressing the bridge of her nose with the other hand, "I can't fucking believe this."

She stood up but hit the chair and tripped again. Then, she growled at it and kicked it. Emma turned off the alarm one more time and turned to find Regina staring at the chair absently. She approached her quietly, almost afraid to startle her, and as she got closer, she saw tears forming in Regina's eyes.

"Regina?" Emma whispered tentatively.

The Mayor closed her eyes as she sighed, "I'm just so tired."

"Well, it's late and—"

"I know I did wrong but I learned from it. I'm sorry. I try to be nice, I try to do everything right, and everyone still see me evil. And Henry still hates me. What else do I have to do?" Regina interrupted, reaching for the glass of alcohol and taking a sip.

Emma stepped forward and placed her hand on the Mayor's arm, "Regina, it's late. You should go home."

Still staring at the chair, Regina smiled sadly, "Home? Henry was home, now he's staying with your parents and what do I have left? An empty mansion?"

At this point, she didn't stop the tears, and Emma stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She was right; everyone treated her like she was evil and she didn't really have anyone. Emma didn't think she was evil and thought everyone was wrong, but she had been so busy that she hadn't stopped to actually talk to Regina.

"I'll take you home," she tried again. The Mayor sighed and grabbed her purse to leave, not even answering this time.

Regina fumbled with her keys and they fell to the floor. She sighed but it was Emma who leaned down and grabbed them, opening the door. The Sheriff let her in and watched how Regina walked towards the stairs, only to stop at the bottom. She stood there in silence looking at her right and clenching her hand on the railing. Emma closed the door behind her and walked to see what Regina was watching.

As she saw it, she understood: there was a rock on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. Emma looked at the window and saw red painting and a hole in the middle of it.

"Regina," she said lowly.

"Thank you for driving me in, Miss Swan. You may leave now," Regina clenched her teeth and dropped her purse, kneeling to pick up the pieces of glass scattered on the floor.

Instead of leaving, Emma joined Regina on the floor and started to pick up glass in silence, feeling the Mayor's piercing stare on her as she did so. Together they put all the broken glass away and put a wooden plank on the window as a temporary solution. Even drunk, Regina had managed to fix everything better than Emma sober, the Sheriff noted.

On the kitchen, Emma threw away the glasses, "I can't believe you have wooden planks. I wasn't expecting that."

"Henry is a very creative kid, he loved to make projects with me on his free evenings." The two woman stared, Emma shifting awkwardly; she had tried to cheer up Regina but instead she had brought up Henry into the conversation.

The Mayor was the first to break the eye contact, walking towards a cupboard to get a glass and a bottle of wine. She was about to open the bottle when Emma spoke, "You shouldn't drink more alcohol."

Regina placed the bottle of wine abruptly on the counter, making it stain her ever white shirt, making it possible to see through her chest. Looking up at Emma, the Sheriff could almost see sparkles on the brunette's eyes. "Do. Not. Tell. Me what to do, Swan," she almost warned. "Why are you still here anyways?"

It was a second, or that's what Emma thought when her eyes were drawn to Regina's cleavage, staring at the dark red stains on her shirt revealing a black bra. When their eyes met again, she saw Regina putting on a mask and smirking.

"I see."

The Mayor sauntered towards Emma, who stuttered, "Yo-You should go to bed."

"Straight to the point," Regina said hoarsely, and she didn't wait for Emma to reply, launching forward pressing their lips and bodies together.

Emma felt the taste of alcohol on Regina's lips and felt her head tipsy, but she separated after a moment. Of course she was attracted to Regina, who wasn't? But she was drunk and, even putting the usual mask on, Emma could see in her eyes her feelings were a mess.

The Mayor stepped back and stared at Emma, who swallowed, "It's…It's been a long day, Regina. You should rest. Are you okay to stay alone or do you want me to stay?"

Regina eyed the bottle of wine and, without looking at Emma, she answered, "Leave."

Emma stared for a while, worried about the storm she could see in Regina's eyes, but decided it wasn't the moment to ask. Instead, she swallowed and left the house for the night.

Outside, she saw lights turning on and off through the house, guessing Regina's steps. Kitchen goes off, the hall goes on then off, and then Regina's office goes on. Emma waited for it to turn off, but after a while it didn't and she worried about what Regina might do, so she opened the trunk of her car and pulled out a blanket. She would stay on her car all night, just in case something happened. It wasn't long until her eyes fell closed, the last thought on her mind being Regina's soft lips.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it! More to come, and reviews would help a lot :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock echoed on the empty house and Regina felt her head pounding at it. She threw her hand and turned it off with a growl, pressing her temples with the other. She didn't remember how she had gotten into bed last night, but since she hadn't even taken off her stained shirt, she guessed she had been wasted.

A quick cold shower to slide off her shoulders the feeling of sorrow and a change of clothes after, she walked down the stairs to find the wooden plank on her window. She decided to throw away the bag of broken glasses before having breakfast; there was no need for a reminder of how much people hated her.

As she closed the dumpster of her backyard, she turned and caught a glimpse of an unmistakeable yellow. She entered the kitchen and saw Emma's car parked in front of her house, and if her vision was right, there was a certain blonde on the passenger's seat, sleeping it seemed by the stillness of her body and the blanket over it.

Suddenly Regina remembered the previous night, there in the same spot she was, kissing Emma. She felt the heat on her cheeks and tried to wave it off pulling out two mugs. The Mayor remembered when she had started drinking, swallowing the pain away, but it had only made it worse and when the Sheriff appeared she already was well past the appropriate.

And yet Emma had stayed. She had helped her picking up the mess of her window, she had tried to cheer her up (although failing) and then she had stayed outside her door all night. Regina looked over to the car again, where Emma moved her head making her curls fall upon her face.

* * *

Emma woke up startled to hear soft knocks on the window and her eyes met brown, looking at her from above. Regina motioned the house and raised an eyebrow before walking in, leaving the door open in invitation. Emma recovered quickly and, leaving the blanket on the car, she headed into the house. Inside she followed the sounds of the kitchen and found Regina pouring coffee in a mug. When she finished, she grabbed the two mugs and offered one to Emma.

"Uh, thanks," she mumbled accepting it. It was warm in her hands and she could smell the scent of cinnamon coming from it.

Regina nodded, "I would like to apologize for last night. I was inebriated and I…wasn't thinking clearly."

The Mayor stood regally, her head high, but Emma saw in her eyes embarrassment. Regina could put her mask on all she wanted, but Emma could always see through her, so she smiled and sipped her coffee, "Don't worry."

Regina nodded again and sipped from her our mug. They both drank their coffees in silence until Regina spoke softly, "Did you sleep on your car?"

Emma left the mug on the counter and shifted awkwardly, "Uhm yeah. I just…I saw the lights on your office and I figured I should stay just, you know, just in case something happened."

The Mayor stared ah her. Emma has stayed because she cared. Obviously she hadn't said those exact words, but it was written all over her face. Silence fell upon them until Emma glanced at the clock and saw the time. "Well, I better be going. I gotta finish some paperwork for today's meeting or the Mayor is going to kill me."

A smile formed on Regina's lips much against her will and, after Emma nodded in goodbye, she was left alone in the kitchen. She took a breath and then sighed, getting ready for the day.

* * *

If it wasn't for the pills, Regina was sure she wouldn't have made it through the day. They didn't stop the pain in her head, but at least they eased it a little. She was about to take another pill when her secretary talked through the phone.

"Madame Mayor, the meeting will begin in 10 minutes," she informed, not even hiding the annoyance on her voice.

After the curse had broken, they had decided Regina could stay as Mayor for a while since she had had the experience, although with much less power over the citizens. The power now was divided in different groups of people, and they had to meet once a week to control Regina was doing okay and not plotting some evil plan. And since she was the Mayor, she needed a secretary and her secretary needed a salary, so they worked together, but that didn't stop the woman to show the hate towards the Mayor.

Regina took the pill, hoping it wouldn't just stop the pain in her head but in her life, and pressed a button on her phone, "Thanks, Jessie."

The very last thing she needed was to have to update people who hated her about her actions, to have them all glancing at her judgingly. At least Emma would be there.

Regina paused at that thought. Emma would be there too. She remembered again the events of the previous night and frowned. She had been drunk, but she the memory of Emma's lips against hers had stuck on her mind. When she had seen Emma looking down at her cleavage, she had felt a little disappointed since she expected for Emma to actually care and not just for a night, as many had wanted her over the years. Yet she had also felt excited about the thought of Emma wanting her, due to the alcohol, she told herself.

Then Emma had rejected her and it had felt like a kick on her stomach. The rest of the night, or at least the part she can remember, she spend it swallowing the anger and disappointment she felt about the rejection and, on the whole, her life. But then, Emma had stayed all night, sleeping on her car –which mustn't be very comfortable–, because she was worried about her.

Just as she walked thinking about that, she turned in a corner to stumble upon the object of her thoughts. On the collision, Emma's head had hit Regina's chin and she had dropped her phone.

"Shit, sorry," Emma mumbled picking up her phone from the floor. As she raised her head and her eyes met Regina's, she exhaled. "Oh it's you."

Regina rolled her eyes at her, "How eloquent."

"I was just texting…Shit, did I make you that?"

The Mayor frowned, "Make me what?"

Emma raised her hand and Regina's back straightened at the motion when pale fingers brushed her chin. Then, she did what Regina least expected; she laughed. "Man, do I have a hard head."

She wiped Regina's chin and showed her a drop of blood on her finger. The Mayor tried to ignore the goosebumps on her chin, where Emma had trailed her fingers and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "How could you not have it, as stubborn as you are."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. Then, she opened the door of the office and stepped aside to let Regina in, "Fair enough."

* * *

"Okay then. That must be all." Former King George stood and so did the rest of the members of the council. Regina stood as well and nodded to each one of them as they exited the room, all of them with a grimace on their faces.

The Mayor was already thinking of the glass of cider waiting for her at her office when the last member of the council stopped in front of her.

"Hey," Emma smiled.

Regina stood looking at her confused, "Hey."

Emma raised a folder, "I've got the papers you asked for. About the study of crime and stuff?"

"Oh," Regina nodded and pointed to the hallway, inviting Emma to walk alone.

"Do I…give them to you or do I leave them with your secretary?"

Regina eyed her secretary at the end of the hallway and frowned, "You can give them to me, as we are here. Thank you, Sheriff."

"I thought we were past formalities," she smiled and Regina stopped to look at her. Her frown revealed she didn't quite know if she referred to the kiss, that night, that morning or something else, so Emma clarified, "You know, since that is so last year. Like, we get along now, right?"

Regina just stared back and the Sheriff shifted awkwardly, brushing her hands on her tight jeans. "So…anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you're free this afternoon," she asked, and then the Mayor raised an eyebrow. "For picking up Henry from school, I mean."

If Emma was right, and she rarely wasn't, she'd swear she had seen a flash of disappointment on brown eyes. But as fast as it had come, it was gone and it was replaces by hope. "Pick up Henry?"

Emma nodded and then saw doubt in Regina's features, so she assured her, "It will be okay. You're his mother after all and it has been long since you last saw each other."

"Okay then," Regina nodded, although not quite sure about it, but she wouldn't miss a proposal like that. Emma nodded back and walked towards the door after answering her, "Great, I'll come by at 13:30 or so to pick you up."

The Sheriff was almost at the door when Regina called for her, "Emma." The blonde turned, her eyebrows shot up. "Thank you," the Mayor said honestly.

Emma smiled widely at her, "No problem."

When Regina entered her office, the cider was long forgotten in her mind, the promise of seeing Henry being the fuel she needed and Emma's smile playing in her head over and over.

* * *

"Madame Mayor, Emma Swan is waiting."

Regina grabbed her purse and rushed to the door, only stopping to take a breath and not seem too eager. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was Emma smiling at her.

"You ready?"

The Mayor tried to ignore her heart beating faster and nodded. They walked in silence towards Henry's school, which wasn't very far away, and stopped at a bench, sitting to wait for their shared son.

"Did you already fix the window?" Emma pulled Regina out of her thoughts.

"No, I…haven't had time."

They fell into a silence again and Emma started to pop her lips, making noises. In another situation it would have irritated Regina, but she smiled at it, recognizing that habit as her son's as well. Suddenly the bell rang and kids started to run out of the school, so they stood up to look for Henry. Regina's heart fluttered when she saw her son talking to a girl and waving her goodbye. As he arrived to them, he looked up, "Mom?"

"Hello Henry."

Emma noticed how Regina put her trembling hands on her pockets to hide it and smiled at it, placing a hand on her arm, "I hope you don't mind I brought Regina with me, kid."

Henry stared at Regina for a moment and then nodded, easily sliding his hand in Emma's. The Mayor watched and stayed back, intimidated by the situation. He hadn't refused to her presence but he wasn't the same he was before.

"So, your mom was just telling me about the Pet Shelter's party and the school is going to participate, right?" Emma looked at Regina over Henry's head and saw her confusion. She raised her eyebrows, inviting her to play along.

"Yes, it's a great opportunity for children to know about the work of the shelter and the care of animals," she recited almost by memory. Emma raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that told her to not to be so formal. "And they can play with pets," she added then, earning a nod from Emma.

"We can play with them?" Henry exclaimed looking up at her. "I didn't know that!"

"Well it's a surprise so don't tell anyone," Regina smiled.

"So cool," Henry whispered. "I'll keep the secret, mom."

Regina couldn't stop the wide smile at the use of 'mom' and ventured to mess his hair. He didn't flinch away and she felt so happy she couldn't hide it. When she raised her gaze, her eyes met Emma's and the blonde smiled with her.

"What do you think about a cocoa, Henry?" Emma asked as they approached Granny's.

Henry frowned, "It would be great, but I have to prepare stuff for the party and homework."

Regina looked at him, proud for his sense of responsibility, something he clearly had learned from her and not from Emma, who pouted, "But the cocoa."

"He's a very busy little man, Miss Swan. You have to let him take care of his responsibilities."

Emma looked at her and whispered 'I'm never inviting you again' while she smiled. "Well then, I guess work before pleasure it is."

They walked another block and when they arrived to the corner, Regina turned to them, "This is where I turn. It was nice to see you Henry."

The child looked up and smiled a little, "It was nice to see you too, mom." Then frowned, confused about his feelings, both happy and angry at her mother.

While he debated with those feelings, the Mayor looked at Emma, "Thank you."

The blonde nodded, "See you around, Regina."

* * *

 _A/N: reviews and our opinion would be fantastic!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

* * *

Her phone buzzed on the kitchen counter and Regina turned her head. She turned off the stove, not wanting her dinner to be burnt. Before she picked it up, she read the name on the screen and a smile formed in her lips. "Miss Swan."

"Hey Regina. I…I know it's kinda late but I wanted to…," Emma seemed to struggle with her words, and the Mayor could picture her furrowing her brows.

"To what?" she asked curiously.

"To check on you."

Regina sighed and turned the stove back on, "I'm not drinking nor thinking about it, Sheriff. Unless you count wine for dinner, of course."

"No, no. I mean like, today with Henry and everything. I'm glad you're not drinking, though."

Regina smiled at the events of the afternoon, "Well, it was…good. It was great. How's Henry?"

"He is still deep into the project actually. He's really excited about it."

The Mayor felt proud for the perseverance and hard work of Henry, glad she had raised him well. She smiled for a moment before a frown crossed her features, "And has he said anything about…well, me?"

"It's confusing for him. I think he's so focused on his homework because he doesn't want to think too much about it. I guess he got that from you." Regina blushed at the fact that Emma seemed to know her so well.

"I understand," she said, feeling a hint of sadness about her son not wanting to think about her.

"He will get to it. It's just too much for him," Emma tried to reassure.

"Too much for him? What do you mean too much for him?"

Emma seemed to struggle with her words as she spoke, "I mean with the evil stuff you know. You still cursed everyone and he—"

Regina pursed her lips, "Again with the curse? I get that, I did _evil_ things, but you see I'm not the only one. What about Rumple, huh? He's done way more than that and yet I don't see anyone looking at him with contempt."

"Regina, I didn't mean—"

"I know very well what you meant, Miss Swan. Thank you for today but I don't think your perspective is accurate here."

Regina hung up and slammed her phone on the counter. She thought Emma was different, that she thought different of her, at least that's what she had proved the past days, but it seemed she was wrong. It probably just was an act to get closer to her and being able to watch her so she didn't do anything evil. The Mayor sneered at the word evil and decided some cider wouldn't be bad. At least that would ease the pain for a while.

* * *

This time it was around 2 am when Emma had gotten the desk. The alarm of the Mayor's office was off again and she sighed before rushing to the City Town Hall. Once she got there, the light was off and there was some rumbling inside Regina's office, so she decided to pull out her gun just in case this time it was a real robbery.

But when she opened the door, she found Regina on the floor next to the cabinets, with lots of files surrounding her and the room made a mess. As Emma entered the room putting her weapon back oh its holster, Regina was going through the files inside the cabinets.

"Regina?" she called out, making the woman on the floor jump, startled.

The Mayor looked up at her and acted as if she wasn't on the floor frantically looking for a file, "Sheriff."

"What are you doing here? And why is it so dark?"

Regina stared at her for a moment and then resumed to her task, "I couldn't find the light switch."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked to Regina, putting a hand to her shoulder, but the Mayor shrugged it away. "What are you doing?" she asked anyways.

"It isn't related to some evil plan, so you can keep walking Sheriff," she answered still looking though the files.

Emma shifted her weight to the other leg, "If this is for the phone call earlier—"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, as much as you would like to think so, _Savior_."

"Regina, I'm really trying here, ok? Give me a break," Emma busted out at the mention of her title.

The Mayor looked up at her for a moment, both of them staring into each other's eyes, and the Regina lowered her gaze at the cabinet. "I'm looking for a picture of Henry. I'm sure it must be around here but I can't find it."

"Okay then, I can help you with that." And without a word, Emma turned on the light and started to look in the office with Regina, who stared at the Sheriff for a while before returning to her task.

They looked for the picture in silence, and it was 10 minutes later Emma found in the drawer of the desk a picture of little Henry smiling at the camera, raising his little hands towards what it seemed to be the photographer. Emma smiled at the picture.

"Regina?" When she raised her head, Emma raised the picture, "Is this the photo?"

The Mayor stood up and rushed to the desk. She took the photo and smiled fondly at it. Emma saw her features soften and her eyes tearing up a little. "I really don't think you're evil, Regina," she whispered. "You can have happiness, you know?"

Regina looked up at her but didn't say a word, so Emma went on, taking a step ahead to place her hand on her arm. "I am the Savior," she said frowning at that word, still not comfortable with it. "I came here to bring back the happy endings, and that includes yours. I didn't mean you are evil, I mean Henry is just a kid and he was convinced you were evil. He's still learning to forgive and I promise you, he'll do it. He's getting there."

A single tear ran down Regina's cheek but she nodded, straightening her posture. She raised the picture, "Yeah, this is the photo."

Emma smiled, recognizing the answer to the question she had asked a few minutes before and nodded at Regina's stubbornness. Still, she knew she had gotten her message, since she was more relaxed on Emma's presence. The Sheriff looked around, "Well, this is a mess."

Regina nodded, "I'll leave my secretary to do the job of picking up tomorrow." Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm just kidding, I'll do it tomorrow. She deserves a little punishment though."

"Leave it to Karma," Emma said exiting the office.

Regina stopped and frowned, "To whom?"

Emma laughed, "Nothing. C'mon, I'll get you home."

Once in the car, Regina looked at the picture of Henry and Emma saw her by the corner of her eye, "Henry really is the most important thing to you, isn't he?"

"I don't see why everyone seems to believe he isn't. I raised him; I was with him when he was sick or afraid, when he needed help with his homework, when he was sad. I love him, and I mean it."

"I believe you."

Regina looked at Emma, "Thanks."

"Actually I was thinking about coming over to your house with him tomorrow evening. He could pick up some of his stuff and maybe I can't talk to him about having dinner? If you're okay with it, of course."

"That…would be wonderful, yes."

"Cool," Emma smiled and Regina mirrored her.

The Sheriff drove in silence a few more blocks until she stopped the car in front of Regina's mansion. "It's getting a habit dropping you at your house late at night, "she said and saw the Mayor blush under the moon's dim light. "I hope next time it's for a different reason."

Regina just looked at her, not trusting her drunk self to talk, so Emma smiled, "See you tomorrow then. And try to not to drink too much, okay?"

The Mayor nodded and smiled in goodbye before stepping out of the car. She felt Emma's gaze on her until she closed the door. It was then when she let out her breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

Regina woke up before the alarm went off, already nervous about that evening. Emma would bring Henry and maybe, _hopefully_ , they would stay for dinner. It had been long since Henry had been home, so she made sure everything was perfect.

After a long day at the Mayor's office, including tidying up her office, she got home and called the town's glass maker to come over and put a glass on the broken window. He quickly came and did his work, although Regina had to ignore all the snarky comments he had slipped.

She was going through her favourite recipe book when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and her heart raced, "Emma."

"Hey Regina, am I interrupting something important?"

"No, I was just looking for recipes. I know Henry's favourite is the lasagne but I'm looking for something else because maybe he would like something new."

Emma cleared her throat and made Regina stop her rambling. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually, Henry got invited to a friend's house to finish the project they will present tomorrow at the Pet Shelter's party and he's going to stay over at his friend's tonight."

Regina stopped turning the pages of her book and swallowed. Emma felt the change of mood through the phone and quickly reassured, "He was okay with it though, maybe we can still do it some other day?"

"Yeah, sure," Regina managed to say. She clung to the idea he was okay with it and tried not to think the plan wouldn't go on that day.

"Okay uhm, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Emma," she said closing the book.

"I know but I'm sorry anyway. I know you were looking forward it." Regina didn't answer and Emma took it as her exit cue, "See you tomorrow at the party though?"

"Of course."

"Great, see you then."

Regina hung up without saying goodbye and stared at the book. It took her a while to start moving again, picking up a bowl and some ingredients. She wouldn't have dinner with Emma and Henry, but that didn't stop her from having a good meal.

* * *

 _A/N: i'm not really happy with how this turned out but there's more to come, just hang in there and don't forget to tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

* * *

As the acting Mayor of Storybrooke, it was expected from Regina to come to the Pet Shelter's party, although not everyone wanted her too. Yet, she showed up earlier to make sure everything was correctly arranged. She helped the nuns, who now ran the pet shelter since David had been ascended to sheriff deputy, and once the time arrived, she went to the entrance of the shelter to receive the guests.

Of course, not all of them were too happy about it (actually no one was) but she still held her head high and faked a smile to everyone who crossed the door. Soon the shelter's backyard, where the part was held, was full of people talking about the great job done there.

Regina eyed her watch, thinking where Emma and Henry would be, when they appeared. Emma's curls were a little messy, and they fell on her face. "Sorry, we're late. Henry left his usb at home."

The kid ran past them without a word, going behind the little stage they had settled there, and Regina sighed. Emma was about to say something when they heard someone testing the microphone.

"Welcome to the Pet Shelter's party. Please welcome the Mayor, Regina Mills," Blue said.

No one clapped as Regina got up on the stage and behind the microphone, "Good evening, citizens of Storybrooke. It's a pleasure to welcome you to the Pet Shelter's official reopening. As you know, due to the recent events—"

"You evil witch, you cursed us all!" someone yelled interrupting the Mayor, who gasped surprised by it.

Emma hoped on the stage and looked at the audience, "Hey, why don't you show your face, so brave you are to interrupt?"

Leroy stepped ahead, pushing people aside, "I have nothing to hide, not like her."

"Dude, what the fuck. She cursed you, yeah. She gave you a better life; she gave you a roof above your head, warm water, great food, and all the facilities of this world. She has apologized for it, she learned it was wrong. She is the Mayor and without her this place would be a mess and you know it, you all know it, and she does it because she wants to, because for all I know she could just quit and leave this place. And yet, all you seem to do is to insult her. Grow up." Emma breathed and then calmed down. She turned around and nodded to Regina, "You can go on, Regina."

She jumped down the stage and walked by Leroy, looking at him daring to make another comment. Regina, taken aback by Emma's speech just as everyone else in the place, quickly recovered and cleared her throat.

"As…As I was saying, the shelter has been renovated by the nuns, who are in charge of the shelter. Please, a round of applause for them and do enjoy the party."

When she walked down the stage, everyone was still silent, swallowing Emma's words. Blue grabbed the microphone and welcomed the children of the school, presenting the renovations of the shelter. Regina walked to Emma and stood besides her, looking at the kids on the stage. "You didn't have to do it, I can handle it."

"That you can handle it doesn't mean you have to."

Regina looked at Emma, who turned to return the gaze, and thanked her with a smile. "It's okay. I just hope they start to change their minds about it."

"What would Snow think about that, her own daughter defending her greatest enemy," she chuckled.

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, "She already came to me just a moment ago."

"She did?" Regina asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"She and…David—I refuse to call him Charming—said they were proud for me acting as the Savior I was, but they told me to be careful," she shrugged. "As if I wasn't capable of taking care of myself."

Regina eyed Snow, who on the stage now, helping her students. "Do I sense some sarcasm there, Sheriff?"

"They have to catch up for 28 years without me plus the pressure of being the Savior. I just think they're too much, but then again, they are fairytale characters."

"Must be hard," Regina murmured looking back at the stage. Emma looked at her, surprised to not hearing sarcasm in her words. After all she was hated by the whole town, she had it harder than anyone, and yet she had told her those words with true honesty. She understood her even in her position.

Emma looked at the stage just in time to see Henry starting her presentation. The two mothers listened to him in silence, both proud of their son. When the children finished, they applauded. "He really did work hard on it," Regina said.

The Sheriff nodded and smiled, "You don't know half of it, he wouldn't shut up about it."

Regina frowned and felt the hint of sadness again. Of course she didn't know, he didn't live with her anymore and he wouldn't talk to her. Emma noticed that and placed her hand on Regina's arm, "Maybe he can tell you about it tomorrow at Granny's? We can go have some ice cream and then he can go pick up his things."

"You think he will want to do it?"

Emma smiled, "Are you kidding? He'll do anything for ice cream."

They chuckled at the truth of her words and Henry appeared just in time, "Hey mom." He looked at Regina and added, "Mom."

"Hello Henry," she smiled at him. "You did great up there. It was very well done."

"Thank you," he said smiling proudly back at her, and then turned to Emma. "I didn't include the video at the end because it wasn't on the usb, I thought I had it but I didn't."

"It was really good anyway. Listen, are you up for ice cream at Granny's tomorrow with Regina?"

Henry looked at her adoptive mother and then back to Emma, "Yeah, okay." Snow called for Henry to meet the rest of the class and before he left, he looked at Regina, "Emma is right, you know. About people insulting you. It's wrong."

Then, he left, running to meet his classmates and his teacher, leaving Regina stunned at his words. "See?" Emma told her nudging her arm. "It's a start."

"Yeah," Regina smiled. "It is."

* * *

No one would've thought it, but Regina actually liked to sleep in on Sunday. Staying in bed for a while just enjoying the peace of her bedroom, her territory where she could be just herself. Winter was around the corner, and when she felt the cool air in her bedroom, she cuddled in her sheets enjoying the warm of her bed.

She had her eyes closed when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID but she felt that lately she didn't have to, since Emma was the only one to contact her.

"Miss Swan," she greeted, her voice still a little hoarse.

"Hey, did I wake you up? I waited so it wasn't too early."

Regina let the smile form in her lips at the Sheriff, "No, it's okay."

"Cool. I just wanted to ask you if you're ok for ice cream at 6?" Emma asked happily, feeling Regina's smile through the phone.

"6 is just fine. I'll see you there."

"Awesome then. Talk to you later, Regina."

The Mayor left her phone on her night stand and looked at her ceiling. Emma and her had fallen into a strange dynamic lately, away from the bickering of the previous year, and Regina liked it. Maybe too much.

* * *

Regina placed the salt shaker aligned to the pepper shaker for the fourth time in 10 minutes. She hadn't been to Granny's for so long since the curse broke, well aware of the looks everyone would giver her if she went there. That day though was special, and she held her head high, ignoring the other customers. She may be affected by them, but a Queen never lets it show.

Finally, the door opened and Emma, following Henry, entered the diner. They went straight to the table Regina was on and took a seat across from her.

"Have you been waiting too long?" Emma asked taking off her hat and letting her blonde curls free.

Regina shook her head.

"Good because Henry just told me we could all share a banana split, because he never finishes it."

Henry flushed and sunk in the booth. "Mom," he protested embarrassed.

"I guess he still can beat the banana split," Regina laughed. "I'm okay with it. I'll call Ruby."

She called out the waitress, who appeared notepad in hand, and after greeting the three of them, she took their order. "Just one?" she asked curiously.

"We'll share, so bring three spoons please," Regina asked politely.

Ruby eyed Emma, raising an eyebrow, but left without saying anything else. Emma looked at the Mayor, encouraging her to start the conversation instead of herself, and Regina cleared her throat, "So did you like the party yesterday Henry?"

"Yeah, it was awesome. I played with all the dogs but there was one that was missing an eye and I just wanted to take it home but mom wouldn't let me but he was like too cute. You should see him, maybe you could let me have it."

Emma smiled at her son and then to Regina, who looked at her an eyebrow raised at her not letting Henry get a dog. She leaned back and enjoyed the scene.

"Maybe I could consider it," Regina conceded and Henry opened his mouth.

"Really?" he exclaimed.

Regina laughed, "I said consider Henry, not getting it."

"Well, that's more than Emma allowed."

"I try to be the responsible one here, kid. You're not helping."

Ruby interrupted to leave the big plate of ice cream in the middle of the table, with three spoons on it. After thanking the waitress, the three of them dug into the ice cream to get a taste.

"I would name him Scar," he continued trying to convince his mothers.

"As in the bad guy from the Lion King?" Emma asked raising both eyebrows.

Henry nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, dealing with the brain freeze. He opened them again and gladly took another spoonful of it, "Yeah. For the missing eye and all, it seems fit. Besides it's a cool name."

"It's the name of the villain," Regina murmured more to herself than to them, but they heard.

Henry looked at her this time and left the spoon on the plate. "You were the villain, but you learned from it. Villains are not always bad, they can learn," he said seriously. Then grabbed another spoonful of ice cream and added, "But not Scar though, he really was bad."

Regina smiled and held back the tears, not wanting to ruin the moment. She couldn't believe it. Finally, Henry didn't see her totally as evil. She looked at Emma, who had a huge grin on her face that mirrored hers. Henry kept on talking about the party, his homework, school and his new friends, and Regina listened to all of it, enjoying the moment with her son.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

* * *

When they walked towards the Mayor's house, Regina noticed Henry grabbed Emma's hand and not hers, but after the good evening they had spent together she decided not to dwell on it and leave him to do as much as he was comfortable with.

As soon as they arrived, Henry rushed upstairs to pick up his things, leaving his two mothers alone. It was already dark outside when they stepped into the kitchen and Regina offered Emma a drink, which she accepted as long as it wasn't too strong. So, Regina poured soft cider on two glasses and handed her one.

They drank it in silence but both of them knew what the other was thinking of: the kiss they had shared. It was the first time they were at the same spot since it had happened. Their eyes locked for a moment, and just when Emma was about to say something, she heard Henry calling her upstairs. She looked at Regina for a second more than was necessary and then excused herself to see what her son wanted.

When Emma left the kitchen, Regina let out a breath she had been holding and obliged herself to relax. She left the glass on the counter, not risking having more alcohol on her body that she should. She started wondering why the blonde always took her breath away whenever she was near. Maybe it was just because Emma had been nice to her; maybe she had confused feelings of caring for love.

Love. She opened her eyes at that thought. Love _Emma_?

She heard steps outside the kitchen and a few seconds later the Sheriff appeared on the door. Regina raised an eyebrow, curious about why Henry had called her.

"I think I've got great news," she said smiling. "But you have to agree to it."

Regina frowned but conceded, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, Henry has talked to me about Beetlejuice, you know, his favourite movie?" Regina nodded smiling, thinking about how many times she had seen than movie because of him. "I haven't seen it and he hasn't shut up about it. So he just found it upstairs and told me to convince you to let him, _us_ , stay and watch it because your TV is better."

The Mayor stared at Emma and tried to hold back but the words escaped her mouth anyways, "Are you serious?"

Emma frowned, "Uh, yeah? He's waiting upstairs and you know, since it's kinda late and there's school tomorrow, he said maybe you wouldn't like it."

She was so surprised about the proposition, it hadn't crossed Regina's mind that it was Sunday night and Henry indeed had to go to school the next morning. She looked over at the clock that marked almost 9; it was late for Henry but he actually wanted to stay there longer. She didn't get that chance every day, so she nodded.

"I'll make the popcorn, you can arrange the TV"

Emma smiled at her like a child and nodded, "I'll tell him."

She disappeared again and Regina shook her head, trying to think of Henry and not the way Emma looked at her.

* * *

When the credits rolled over, Henry was already in his fifth dream. He sat in the middle of them, and eventually his head fell on the couch, not being able to stay awake for another second. Still, the adults had kept watching the movie, Regina enjoying it again and Emma for the first time.

"I can't believe you had never watched it, you were raised in this world," Regina whispered so she wouldn't wake Henry up.

"It's not like we could watch everything we wanted on the foster houses." The Mayor frowned and looked down, feeling guilty about it. "I liked it. I still don't know how _you_ let Henry watch this when he was little though. I mean, it's kinda creepy."

"He saw the poster and he insisted so much about it I had no choice," she said smiled at the memory.

Emma looked at Henry and raised an eyebrow, "Too much for him today. Maybe we should get going."

"You can stay here tonight," Regina blurted out. "I have a guest room and Henry's got his. I can lend you a pyjama too."

Emma raised her eyebrows surprised but quickly recovered, "Yeah, it's...for the best I guess. That way Henry won't wake up. Why don't you take him upstairs while I tidy all this up?"

She rose from the couch to start doing so when Regina whispered, "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Regina looked at Emma and then at Henry. It had been ages since Henry slept on the couch while watching a movie with her and she had to take him to bed. She carefully put her arms around him and raised him from the couch. He leaned into her and buried his face on her neck, making her smile.

In his room, she left him in the bed, kneeling besides it to put the sheets over him. Henry suddenly opened his eyes a little, still sleepy. "Mom?"

Regina doubted, not really knowing if he actually asleep or not, but whispered, "Yes Henry?"

"I know I haven't been good to you lately, but you still let me and Emma stay. Thank you."

Regina's heart warmed and, risking it, she pushed back a strand of black hair off his face, "It's okay Henry."

He nodded and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep as fast as he had woken up, and Regina smiled at him. She rose to her feet and, after looking down at him one more time, she turned to see Emma leaning on the door, making her heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized when she saw the Mayor's face. They left Henry's room and closed the door.

"Were you watching us?"

Emma blushed and scratched her head, "Well, I actually was coming to tell you it was all clean downstairs but then I…just…Yeah, I was watching you."

They stood in silence, a little bit too close than normal, so close Regina could hear Emma's breathing. She looked into green eyes and she was met with affection and warmth. Regina felt drawn to Emma but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"I'll go look for the pyjama, the guest room is at the end of the corridor," she said before turning in her heels and disappearing into the room, missing Emma's disappointed look.

Regina grabbed the first pyjama she saw and looked at the mirror. What was she thinking? Emma was Henry's mother, she had been fighting with her for over a year for God's sake. But Emma had changed. _She_ herself had changed. And their relationship had changed as well. Was she so desperate for someone to understand her she had to thrown herself to the first one that did it? She thought of the kiss of a few nights ago, an intoxicated kiss. She absently brushed her own lips with her fingers at the memory but quickly shook her head. She was sensitive from all the emotions of the evening, it probably was just that.

When Regina stepped into the hallway, she found it empty, so she went to the guest room and knocked, waiting for Emma to answer. The Sheriff opened the door and the Mayor handed her the pyjamas. "I think this would fit just fine. If not, let me know."

Emma nodded and accepted the clothes, "Thank you. Good night, Regina."

Regina gazed at her, "Good night, Emma."

She closed the door and the Mayor came back to her own room. After changing and washing her face, she sunk in the sheets and fell asleep as she relived in her mind the last few days with Emma and Henry.

* * *

 _A/N: I'd love to read your thoughts about this :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters._

 _Friendly reminder English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake you may find._

* * *

Regina woke up to an unfamiliar sound, some kind of music she didn't know. It turned off before she could fully wake up and frowned. She glanced at her clock and saw it was earlier than she usually woke up, but decided she could get up early and prepare breakfast for Henry. And for Emma.

It was too early to think about that.

The Mayor left the bed and shivered at the loss of warmth of her bed, but quickly adapted to the temperature and exited her room. She opened Henry's door slowly and saw him sleeping soundly. Regina smiled and looked at him for a moment, enjoying the moment, but then approached to the bed and leaned down.

"Henry, wake up sweetheart," she whispered above him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and repeated herself. This time he slowly opened one eye, and Regina smiled down at him. "You have to get ready for school."

Henry frowned and grumbled, burying his face in the pillow in protest, "5 more minutes."

Regina glanced at the clock, "Okay, but then you'll get up, okay?"

"Mm'kay," he murmured.

The Mayor straightened her back and with one more look at her son, she left the room, leaving the door open this time so he wouldn't fall asleep again. The door at the end of the hallway was closed and Regina frowned at it. She debated between waking Emma up or leaving her. Would it be weird if she just entered the room and woke her up? It was too late to answer that question when Regina knocked on the guest room's door.

She waited for an answer but she only heard a grumble. Biting her lip, she pulled the doorknob and peered inside to find Emma sleeping. Regina walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Uhm, Miss Swan?" she tried, but there was no answer so she tried again shaking her shoulder like she had done to her son. "Emma?"

The Sheriff frowned and Regina saw Henry's previous expression on her features. Certainly they were like mother like son. It took her longer to open her eyes but eventually she did and the Mayor cleared her throat, "Henry's getting ready for school."

Emma stared at Regina for a long moment, so long the older woman shifted on the bed. Her hair was mussed, her face washed and her dark blue satin pyjama fit her so perfectly Emma thought she was dreaming; the vision was breathtaking. Regina blushed under her intense gaze.

Suddenly, the alarm on Emma's phone rang, and she realized she wasn't dreaming. "Oh, so that was where the noise was from," Regina said looking at the device.

"Sorry if it woke you up," Emma apologized turning it off.

The Mayor shook her head and rose from the bed, straightening her pyjamas suddenly aware of her position on the bed where Emma was, "Well, I'll leave you to dress up. There are towels on the shower if you want. The bathroom is behind that door."

She nodded to a door at the other side of the bed and then back at Emma, who nodded, "Great, thanks."

Regina left the room, closing the door and shook her head at herself. Since when she didn't know how to act before Emma Swan? She heard steps a few rooms ahead and raised her head to meet Henry leaving his room and brushing his eyes. "I fell asleep last night?"

"Yes, and we thought it would be better for you to sleep here rather than wake you up," Regina said walking towards him. "Did you sleep well?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, thanks mom."

Regina smiled and suppressed the urge to hug him, "Everything is…where you left it. You should get ready, I'll make breakfast."

Henry disappeared into his room again, and Regina decided to do the same. She took a quick shower, quicker than usual since she was used to prepare breakfast for herself only and now she had to do it for the three of them. She was putting the towel around her body when she heard a knock on the door of her bedroom. She secured the towel on her front and without giving it a second thought, she opened the door to find Emma with a towel and her clothes in her hands.

Emma looked down to the Mayor's lack of clothes and opened her eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I….the shower—it didn't…The shower didn't work and I thought maybe…I could use your shower?" she stuttered.

Regina stared at Emma for a moment, feeling her cheeks turning red, but then she reacted and let Emma in, "Sure. The bathroom it's behind that door."

The Sheriff hurried to the bathroom and closed the door murmuring a 'thanks' on the way. Regina took a breath and suddenly froze. She had to get dressed, but Emma was just behind a door away and could walk in any second now. She waited until she heard the water running in the shower and rushed to dress up as fast as she could.

She was staring at her reflection on the mirror, about to zip up her dress, when Emma opened the door fully dressed. Her cheeks were flushed, by the steam surrounding her in the bathroom probably because of the heat, but they reddened even more when she saw Regina's bare back. She looked away trying to give Regina some privacy, but the image was burnt in her mind.

"Sorry, I should've warned you before I got out."

Regina looked at herself in the mirror and swallowed, "It's okay. Actually could you help me with the zip? I can't reach it."

She could reach it; she had done it already too many times to count. She just didn't _want_ to reach it. Emma walked towards her and cleared her throat, "Okay."

Her trembling hands touched the small of the Mayor's back and grabbed the zip. Her fingers lightly brushed her skin as they went up. Regina's breath hitched and suppressed a shiver; Emma's touch felt electric. When Emma finished, her hands lingered on Regina's shoulders and their eyes locked on the mirror. Regina felt the other woman's breath against her neck and swallowed.

"Mooooooom!" Henry opened the door and burst in the room. "I can't find my shoes."

Both of them jumped and Emma stepped back, separating herself from Regina, who instantly felt the loss of warmth in her back. She turned to the kid, "They're under your bed, Henry."

He made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded, running back to his room and leaving them alone again. Regina looked at Emma, who was staring at the floor. "Well, I'll go make breakfast. You and Henry go when you're ready," she said and left her bedroom.

As she pulled out mugs for all of them as well as juice for Henry and coffee for the adults, she couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen in Emma's eyes. It was there; she had seen something beyond only caring for her. Definitely lust, lot of affection, maybe love? She shook her head as she put the toasts on a plate. Of course it wasn't love.

She heard steps followed by mother and son stepping into the kitchen. She looked at the clock, "We have to hurry. I can take you both in my car but that will only save us a few minutes."

They sat on the table and, as Emma and Henry devoured the toasts, Regina drank from her mug, observing them. She felt a tug on her stomach at the vision; she could get used to see this every morning. Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to daydream about it, just this once. The three of them as a family, falling into a routine.

"It was the best breakfast I've eaten in months," Emma said leaning back on her chair, bringing Regina back to reality.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of cereals," Henry commented, his mouth still full of bread.

Emma scowled at him and threw him a piece of bread, "You little liar, you said you liked them!"

Henry drank his juice and cleaned his mouth with the napkin, "Okay I'm done. We can go."

"This conversation isn't over," Emma whispered to him as they took the plates to the kitchen. Regina tried to hide a smile behind her mug as she finished her coffee and stood up too. She would never say it out loud, but definitely she could get used to this.

* * *

"Bye Emma. Bye mom," Henry said before leaving the car in a hurry. He ran towards the school doors under his mothers gaze. Then, Regina started the car again and drove towards Emma's apartment in silence.

After a minute, the Sheriff broke the silence, "The tables have turned."

"What?"

"I mean it's _you_ driving _me_ to my place this time," she clarified.

Regina blushed and moved in her seat, "Ah, yes. It does seem to have become a habit between us."

"Yeah." Regina saw Emma looking at the window absently by the corner of her eyes and wondered what she was thinking, and if she was thinking about their relationship as Regina was doing.

She parked outside Emma's apartment and the Sheriff unbuckled the seat belt, "Thank you for last night, and this morning…and driving me here."

"It has become a habit to thank each other a lot as well," Regina thought out loud. It was too late to take the words back so she looked at Emma to see her reaction.

The Sheriff smiled and nodded, "I guess it's more like a habit of caring for each other."

Regina's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard wrong; Emma had said she cared for her. Like, actually said it out loud and, with that, acknowledging that everything she had done for her had been because she really cared. She swallowed and breathed out, "I guess."

They stared into each other's eyes, both expectantly about what the other would do, but after a moment Emma sighed and smiled, "Well, I gotta go. See you around, Regina."

She left the car and leaned down to wave at Regina before entering her apartment. The Mayor frowned and started the car absently. There was no doubt this time; she had seen disappointment and a hint of sadness in green eyes when Emma had left.

* * *

 _A/N: reviews are more than welcome :)_


	7. Chapter 7

As a usual habit, Regina busied herself in her office, dealing with the latest budget for the Christmas streets decoration, so that she didn't think of the look on Emma's eyes that morning nor the tug at her stomach she had felt at the thought of leaning in. Of course, she had failed and her mind drifted to that thought every 5 minutes.

She growled and left the pen on the table to massage her temples, and only then realised it was dark outside. It was past 7; she hadn't realised the time. Regina decided it was good for the day and, after signing one more document, she picked up her things and walked to the car.

Her phone rang on her pocket once and as she entered her car, she pulled it out and read a text on the screen. It was from Emma.

 **Do you need new Christmas decoration?**

She blinked at it, not sure about what she meant, when her phone rang again and received another text.

 **MM only have decorations with birds on it. Awful. Henry and I are going to but new decoration tomorrow.**

Regina smiled; of course Snow's decorations would be awful. Still, she stared at her phone, not sure about how to answer. She must've taken long enough, because her phone rang and saw another text.

 **Maybe you could come with us?**

Regina bit her lip to stop the smile that fought its way out at the proposition. Her fingers hovered over the screen, thinking her answer, and then typed.

 _Text me the hour and place and I'll be there._

She started the car, but the reply came in so fast she didn't have time to leave the parking lot.

 **Awesome. That shop at the end of Main Street, the one with the big Santa outside at 6. See you there!**

Regina left her phone on the passenger's seat and breathed out happily, trying to ignore the little voice in her head that reminded her the kiss on the kitchen. And failing.

* * *

As the Mayor approached the meeting point, she saw Emma casually leaning on the storefront looking at her phone, but here was no sight of Henry.

"Regina," Emma breathed as she saw her almost at her side. "Henry couldn't wait. He's already inside."

"Shall we go in then?" Regina asked pointing at the door. Emma nodded and bowed her head to hide a smile, but Regina didn't miss it. Once inside, they quickly found Henry, looking at different sets of Christmas balls.

"Finally! I think these are the best looking," he pointed out at blue and white balls staring at his adoptive mother waiting for a confirmation. She looked at all the options and then nodded.

"I agree, they are."

"Cool, so we can get these," he said putting the package inside the cart.

"Hey," Emma protested, her eyebrows furrowed and her hands on her hips. "And what about my opinion?"

Both Henry and Regina looked at her with mirrored expressions on confusion on their faces, but it was the kid who spoke. "You wanted to but that big Santa to put it on our door," he said as if that explained it all, and turned to keep walking, leading the way with the small cart.

Emma huffed, "It _is_ a good idea."

Regina laughed at the situation; at least their son had picked up some things from her, like the good taste. They walked behind him, and the Mayor noticed Emma always kept at an arm distance from her, even when they stopped to debate the best choice with Henry.

"I didn't know he would be so bossy," the Sheriff murmured after a few rejections at her ideas.

Regina smiled, "Christmas is his favourite holiday; I guess he just wants it to be perfect."

"I don't think the perfection of a holiday measures with the decoration, but with the people you spend it."

The Mayor was about to argue her when Henry interrupted them as he tugged on Emma's shirt. "Can we but some chocolate bars when we finish?"

"I told you you were banned from chocolate bars until you learn to control yourself. I'm not going thought another of your sugar rushes again," she said shaking her head.

"But mom," he tried pouting. "I'm hungry."

"There's sugar free food at home, you can eat that when we finish here." He growled but turned and kept walking, looking at the chocolate bars by the corner of his eyes. Emma sighed, "I don't know how you could do this and still keep your sanity at a good level."

Regina smiled and glanced at their son, "With love and lots of patience. You're not doing it as bad as I thought, though."

Emma looked up at her, a smile on her face, and Regina got the feeling she wasn't told that very often, "Really?"

"Yes, Emma. Really," she admitted with a reassuring grin.

The Sheriff nodded proudly, more to herself than to Regina, and looked over at Henry, "I've got it easy; you educated him very well."

"That doesn't take the credit away from your efforts," she said matter-of-factly.

She noticed Emma's blush of her cheeks as she cleared her throat, "Uhm, so what are you doing for Christmas? Are you going to the Christmas Eve party?"

Regina's features hardened and clenched her jaw, "I didn't get the invitation."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I invite you. You can spend the night with Henry," _and me,_ she said with her eyes, but Regina missed and looked forward instead.

"I don't feel like sharing a room full of people who hates me. I'll just give Henry his present afterwards."

Emma stopped, making the other woman halt and turn to her, "But you can't spend Christmas alone."

Regina stared at her, her eyes watery, "I have no choice."

They held the gaze for a moment, and for the first time that evening, Emma didn't stand at an arm distance, but closer to her. The Sheriff opened her mouth to speak, but once again Henry interrupted, "I think we got everything."

Regina blinked the tears away and looked down to smile at him, "Let's pay then." Emma watched them as they picked up the decorations from the cart in silence. She understood Regina but at the same time she actually wanted her to have a good time. And deep inside, she wanted to spend Christmas with her.

When they exited the shop, Emma opened her car to put all the bags in it with Regina's help. "Mom, will you come to the party on Thursday?" Henry asked looking up at the Mayor.

The two adults shared a look and then Regina kneeled to be at the same level as the kid, "I…already have plans, sweetheart. But I hope to see you on Friday?" She raised her head to look at Emma, the question more to her than to her son. "I've got a feeling Santa will leave something for you at our…my house."

Henry's eyebrows shot up at that, "You think?"

Regina laughed and nodded, "I definitely think so."

"Cool." Suddenly he hugged Regina, who lost her balance, taken aback by it. When she realised it and started to hug back, Henry was already pulling out and he got into the car.

Regina rose to her feet, still happily surprised about the gesture, and Emma smiled at her, "I think it is going really well."

"Yes, it is," the Mayor said smiling sheepishly. "Thank you, Emma. For everything"

Emma stepped ahead to put her hand on the Mayor's arm, "I told you, you can be happy, Regina."

Her hand lingered as they stared into each other's eyes. Regina felt breathless and her eyes flickered at Emma's smiling lips just a second, but it was enough for Emma to see it.

"I have to go," she said taking a step back. "Good luck with the decorations."

Regina waved goodbye and turned, walking towards the mansion, her heart still missing a beat. She had no drop of alcohol on her body and she had thought about kissing Emma, about being happy _with Emma_. She shook her head, telling herself to bury those feelings. After all, she didn't think Emma would even reciprocate those feelings. _I'm just confused,_ she thought for herself, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone as she remembered Emma's lips on hers.

* * *

 _A/N: I know in this timeline Henry's almost 11 and him believing in Santa is weird, but c'mon, it's Henry we're talking about._


	8. Chapter 8

When she saw Henry again, it was already 24th. That afternoon she heard two knocks, and after straightening her shirt, she opened the front door to find Henry raising a comic book above his head.

"Look what Santa left me in advance!" He rushed into the house, going straight to the living room to take a place on the sofa. Emma entered the house after him with a roll of eyes.

"I don't know how he found it. I thought I had hid it so well," she whispered to Regina as she closed the door.

They followed Henry into the living room and took a seat next to him, leaving him in the middle. "It's a new comic about Star Wars, ma. It's about Darth Vader!" He opened the comic book and showed her all the cool images as he told her the story.

"I can share it with you so you can read it too," Henry offered.

Regina laughed and shook her head, "It's okay, you just told there is to know about so it is as if I already read it."

She felt Emma's smile without even looking at her, and noted her cheeks blushing under her gaze. Henry started to reread the comic and Regina stood, "Do you want some hot cocoa?"

He nodded vigorously and resumed his lecture, so Regina looked over at Emma and raised an eyebrow. The Sheriff stood too and tousled his hair, "I'll go help her kid."

They moved to the kitchen and left him alone. "You should really work on your hiding skills," Regina mused grabbing the milk.

"It _was_ well hidden, he's just too curious," Emma shrugged. "Especially on Christmas."

The Sheriff helped Regina pulling out two mugs from the cupboard she knew they were, and the Mayor was surprised she acted so naturally in her house. When Emma turned to hand her the cups, they heard a loud thud on the kitchen window and they jumped. Regina glanced through the glass and saw Henry outside, a snowball on his hand and waving with the other.

Emma smiled and looked over to Regina, "I think someone wants a snowball fight."

She left the mugs on the kitchen counter and almost ran outside to join Henry and Regina followed, with no intention to join, but just to be there with them. And also to check Henry didn't get hurt. She sat on the porch step, hugging her coat to get warmer.

Emma hid behind a few bushes near Regina. "C'mon Regina, join us," she said forming a snowball in her hand.

The Mayor shook his head, "No thank you."

"I bet you couldn't win me, even with Henry on your side," she challenged, but Regina only rolled her eyes and stood.

"I highly doubt that, Miss Swan, but nice try." She turned to the door, thinking about making the cocoa for her after all, but a snowball crashed on the door as she reached for the doorknob. She turned on her heels and her eyes met Emma's challenging ones.

"Prove it," she shouted at her before throwing at Henry another snowball.

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked; Emma really didn't know who she was dealing with.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Henry exclaimed entering the kitchen. Regina wore a smug smirk on her face, watching Emma shivering, her clothes slightly wet.

"Not that much," the Sheriff murmured. "I didn't know you were so good at snowball fights."

Regina poured hot cocoa on the mugs and handed one to the kid and the other to Emma, their fingers brushing slightly, "I warned you; you insisted."

"Well you should've warned harder." Emma shivered again and Regina picked up one of her coats that hung next to the kitchen door, on the hallway, offering it to the Sheriff. She accepted it and put it around her shoulders to gain some warmth.

"I was easy on you so don't complain," she said rolling her eyes but with a big smile on her face.

"I wis isy in yi, blah blah," Emma sneered, mirroring Regina's smile, making her know she wasn't serious.

They drank from the mugs until they finished it and Emma glanced at the clock, "We gotta go get ready Henry, and I really need a warm shower."

Regina's face fell a little but quickly recovered and forced a smile, leading them to the front door. She opened it and Henry got out first, but Emma called for him, "Henry?"

"Right." He stopped and went back, hugging Regina. When he separated, he looked up and grinned at her, "Merry Christmas mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, he ran outside again, and Emma took his place in front of Regina, who looked at her, "You don't have to do that. I want him to do it only if he wants."

"He wants, really, he has told me. But he is kinda way too excited about the comic and the party and all that," Emma assured her.

Regina tried not to focus on the fact that Emma just told her she and Henry talked about her, and cleared her throat, "Well, you better get going if you want to get to the party in time."

"You still sure about not going?" the Sheriff asked her raising her eyebrows, trying one last time.

Regina smiled kindly and shook her head, "Merry Christmas, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged and sighed, "I had to try. Merry Christmas to you too, Regina."

The Mayor watched her walking down her front yard towards Henry, who waved at her one last time. When she closed the door, she sighed and looked at her empty house. With a glance at a clock, she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. She may hadn't a party to attend to, but that didn't mean she wouldn't put a pretty dress and have a great dinner.

* * *

When Regina placed the last plate in the dishwasher, she heard the clock striking midnight. She rose to her feet and grabbed the glass of wine, drinking from it for the third time that night. It wasn't enough to make her drunk, but enough for her cheeks to be flushed.

"Marry Christmas to me," she said bitterly to the empty house, leaning on the kitchen counter and draining her glass of wine.

Suddenly, she heard a couple of knocks on her front door and she raised an eyebrow. Pretty much everyone in town was at Granny's celebrating, so she was curious about who it could be. As she walked outside the kitchen, she hoped it wasn't a prank because she wasn't in the mood.

The Mayor flung open the door and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Emma," she said almost breathless.

The Sheriff smiled shyly, "Hey." Regina glanced around, expecting to see Henry around, but there was only Emma. At her door. On Christmas. With a package in her hand, she noticed.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" she managed to ask, and Emma looked at her feet.

"Uh, it's not very funny to see your newly found parents, who happen to be Snow White and Prince Charming, drunk." Regina just looked at her and Emma levelled her gaze to meet brown eyes, "Can I come in? It's kinda cold outside."

"Sure," the Mayor finally reacted and stepped aside to let her in and closing the door behind her. "I'd offer you something to drink but I think you've got enough at that party?"

"Actually a drink would be—" Emma turned and her eyes roamed her body, now fully visible. Regina was wearing a simple black dress, but it fit her perfectly; her hair was wavy, brushing her neck; and her lips were deep red. "Are you going somewhere?"

Regina blushed, aware of Emma's look, "I just like to dress up on special occasions. It's Christmas after all."

"You dress up literally for everything. Like, I wouldn't be surprised if you went like this to the supermarket," Emma said matter-of-factly. "But you look really good though."

"Well, thanks. I think," Regina smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Emma looked down and smiled nervously, "Oh this, I just grabbed some pants and a blouse. It's nothing."

They shared a look and then the Mayor took a breath, "So, a drink?" She walked towards the kitchen, "What brings you to my house, Miss Swan?"

"Actually I bought you a present."

Regina turned, right under the kitchen's door frame, and looked at Emma, lowering her gaze to the package she still had on her hands. "You…you didn't have to," she almost whispered.

Emma had got her a Christmas present. A present for her. And had come over to her house, leaving the party just to bring it over, knowing they would see the next day to give Henry his presents. Regina looked up and her eyes met Emma's.

The Sheriff smiled, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

Maybe it was the Christmas spirit or just because she was really thankful to her, but staring right into her eyes, Regina took a step forward and, without a second thought, she kissed Emma.

* * *

 _A/N: that was bold! what do you think about the chapter?_


	9. Chapter 9

It took her by surprise, but when she recovered Emma left the package on a table next to them and placed her hands on Regina's cheeks to deepen the kiss. She tasted alcohol dancing on the Mayor's tongue and slowly separated her, keeping her hands on place and brushing a thumb over Regina's skin to reassure her.

"Are you sure about this? I want you to be certain and not regret it later," Emma whispered; she wanted to have full consent before diving into that.

Regina swallowed and nodded softly, "I am sure."

Emma looked into her eyes, looking for a sign of doubt, and the Mayor immediately read her face. She rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless, "It was just three glasses of wine with dinner. I'm sure…if you are sure?"

It was the Sheriff who nodded and leaned in this time, tentatively. Their lips locked again and they melted into the kiss. Regina felt Emma's tongue playing with hers, warm and playful, and she felt nervous and relaxed at the same time, like every time she was with Emma. The Sheriff brought the other woman's body closer until they were one against the other, their bodies fitting perfectly.

When air became a need, Emma separated and leaned her forehead against Regina's, "I've kinda wanted to do this for a long time."

The Mayor opened her eyes and her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You did?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know if you were into this…us. I was hoping you got to it on your own," she sighed.

"Well, I've wanted to do this for a while too."

Emma stared at Regina's lips and leaned in to brush their lips together as Regina put her arms around Emma's waist, her hand travelling down her back. The Mayor felt the other woman's smile when she touched her ass, and Emma answered by walking forward and pushing Regina into the kitchen in between kisses, but the Mayor stopped her.

"Not here," she whispered against her mouth. She intertwined her fingers with Emma's and led her upstairs, towards the master bedroom. When she closed the door, she turned to find Emma smiling and offering her hand for Regina to join her, and she did.

They kissed again, more passionately this time. Regina felt goosebumps all over her body in an anticipation she didn't know she felt until that moment. Her hands caressed down Emma's strong arms and up again to stay on the back of her head, deepening her kiss. A moan escaped her mouth and it hit Emma right where she needed.

The Sheriff turned them and gently pushed Regina down to the bed, never stopping the kiss. She separated and looked down into the Mayor's eyes one more time, finding dark pupils and desire that mirrored hers. Happy with Regina's reaction, she leaned back down and kissed her on her neck, eliciting more moans from her. Emma bit down softly and Regina felt her body electric, shivering under the Sheriff's experienced mouth.

Emma slid down the dress' zipper and straddled Regina, lifting the dress over her head. The Sheriff stared at the body underneath her, feeling her mouth dry at the breathtaking vision. Regina's body was hot, she could see that with her clothes on, but seeing her only in her red underwear was a whole other experience. Then, she looked up at Regina and raised an eyebrow, "I pictured you more of a black underwear person."

The Mayor shrugged, "One gotta match the festivities."

Emma smiled and shook her head before resuming her task of kissing down her neck, but Regina stopped her by lifting her head by the chin, "You're wearing too much."

Looking down, Emma nodded and quickly stood up from the bed, stripping under Regina's gaze. When the Sheriff joined her again, this time is her underwear as well, she saw the smile on Regina's face and she smiled back before kissing her one more time; she didn't grow tired of it.

Emma grazed Regina's collarbone with her fingers, travelling down to her breasts, and squeezed, making the other woman squirm and moan in response to her touch. Regina closed her eyes and gave into the touch, arching her back, while Emma replaced her fingers with kisses, staying there for a while. Her tongue played with her nipple, sucking and biting softly, feeding with Regina's moans as she went.

Coming back up, Emma stared down into Regina's eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing her again as her fingers travelled down her ribs, hooking the elastic of her panties and sneaking her hand inside. As she touched Regina, her breath hitched feeling the wetness she found there.

Regina's hands found its way to Emma's ass and squeezed, encouraging the woman on top of her to keep going. The Sheriff quickened her pace as she alternated kisses between Regina's neck and mouth, and almost forgot to work her fingers when Regina found her way inside Emma's panties as well. They worked together between pants and moans, bringing the other to climax. Regina opened her eyes and met Emma's, the dark of her pupils almost covering the deep green.

They stared at each other as Regina felt a familiar tug in her stomach, and held her gaze until a wave of pleasure flowed through her and couldn't stand it anymore. She cried out, closing her eyes and feeling Emma tensing over her at the same time, reaching the climax as well. They rode through it until their bodies couldn't move anymore.

Emma's body rested over Regina and the Mayor tentatively caressed her back, making her sigh. After a moment, Emma rose and laid next to Regina, looking at her, "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

Regina looked at her and laughed, making Emma tilt her head, "I'm…just…I'm great, Emma."

The Mayor closed her eyes and let herself smile, still in the post orgasm haze. She felt Emma's fingers caressing her belly absently. "I still got you a present," Emma said.

Regina opened her eyes and smirked, "I thought this was the present."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "Well, this _is_ a present. One hell of a present." She looked at the body next to her before continue, "But I just thought you had no one to give you something and everyone should get something for Christmas."

Regina looked at her with a warm smile and suppressed the urge to place her hand on Emma's cheek. "As I said, you didn't have to. I'm kinda used to it."

"Henry didn't buy you anything?" Emma asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Henry still believes in Santa. I just told him I asked was for him to have all he asked for Christmas."

"Which is true."

Regina nodded, "Well, yes. If he was happy, I was happy."

"That's very sweet, but you deserve to be happy to," Emma said seriously. Regina, speechless, only stared back at the Sheriff, who after a while jumped out of bed. "I'll go get it. Just a minute."

She left the room, only in her underwear, under Regina's gaze. She couldn't help but to smile at the blonde. Emma was like fresh air after walking through smoke. She looked at the clothes on the floor, her dress and Emma's jeans gathered on the carpet. I really had happened. Regina closed her eyes, remembering Emma on top of her and the way she looked at her; so tenderly and passionate at the same time.

She heard footsteps and when she opened her eyes, Emma sat on the bed again, handing her a gift. "Here. Merry Christmas, Regina."

The Mayor sat up and grabbed the package, ripping the gift wrap. It revealed a box and she lifted the lid to find a scarlet red scarf. "I've noticed you never wear scarves even when it's so cold, and I thought maybe you could use one if you don't want to get a cold. It even matches your underwear," Emma smiled, looking at her waiting for a reaction.

Regina smiled back and picked up the scarf. It felt soft in her hands, and the Mayor noticed it wasn't cheap fabric. "Thank you. This is…a lot."

"It's nothing." Emma waved her hand and Regina looked up at her, "It isn't, believe me."

They smiled at each other and suddenly the Mayor frowned, "I don't have anything for you."

"Oh it's okay. I already got something better," Emma blushed slightly and scratched her head. "So uhm, what now?"

Regina blinked. They were sitting on her bed, in their underwear after having sex on Christmas. "I…don't know. Maybe you should go."

Emma furrowed her eyes, "Go? Why?"

"I mean, the rest of the people must be looking for you. Henry must be looking for you. You can spend Christmas with him, your first holidays with him. You should go and enjoy." Regina lowered her gaze and looked at the scarf in her hand to hide the sadness of being the first Christmas she didn't spend with her son.

Emma lifted her face by her chin to make her look at her, "Hey, we'll meet tomorrow…today…whatever, you understand me. Next year will be different, I promise."

They shared a silence, the promise hanging in the air between them. Then, Regina nodded and smiled. "I know. You should go now."

Emma dressed up quickly and Regina stayed on the bed, absently passing her hand over the scarf. When the Sheriff finished, she looked at the Mayor and cleared her throat. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Regina's, giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay, uhm. See you later?"

Regina nodded and watched her walking towards the door, but befote she crossed it, she called for her, "Emma?" The Sheriff turned and looked at her. "Can you not tell anyone? About…this? Not even to Henry."

Emma smiled reassuringly at her and nodded, "Of course, don't worry."

The Sheriff left the room and Regina listened the front door closing after Emma exited her house. She fell on the bed and sighed. Her heart was still beating fast and she felt nervous event though she didn't have a reason to. It had happened so fast.

Suddenly she felt tired, her eyelids felt heavy and she gave into the sleep, the scarf laid next to her and a smile on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina checked her present was well wrapped and her new scarf was in place for the tenth time before she knocked on Emma's apartment door. She waited and took a deep breath, not really sure if she was ready to face Emma after what had happened, and less in front of Henry.

The door flung open and she met green eyes looking at her. Both of them opened their mouths to speak, but their son cut in, jumping in front of Emma. "Mom, I got a bike!"

Regina smiled at him, "You did?" She raised an eyebrow at Emma; a bike didn't seem a gift he would want but he seemed quite excited about it.

The Sheriff shrugged and moved her hand, as if to say she would explain her later. Then, the Mayor looked back down to Henry, whose focus was now on the package she was holding, eyeing it curiously.

"Well, Santa also paid me a quick visit and left this for you." He took it when she handed it to him and ran inside to open it on the sofa.

Emma laughed and let Regina in, following him and sitting with him in the middle. The Sheriff noticed she was wearing the red scarf and smiled to herself, happy to have nailed her present. While Henry opened his present, Regina raised her gaze and met Emma's. They shared a look and Emma grinned at her, making Regina smile back, a little more relaxed.

Henry raised the lid of the box and saw a game console with a game. "Whoa!" he exclaimed before pulling it out of the box. He immediately inserted the game and turned it on. "This is so cool!"

"Santa knows you well it seems," Regina smiled down at him as she put her hand on his shoulder. He nodded and looked down to the screen, starting the game.

Emma waited until Regina looked at her to motion her to the kitchen with her head. The Mayor squeezed his shoulder and stood, following Emma to the other room. The Sheriff opened a beer and offered one to Regina, who gently reclined. "I don't think we have anything else," she said looking into the fridge.

"It's okay," the Mayor shrugged and eyed the apartment.

Emma read her mind before she could ask, "Mary Margaret and David went out." Regina nodded and then just stood in the middle of the kitchen, while Emma was leaning on the counter, drinking the beer.

"So, a bike?" she decided to start, raising an eyebrow; at least that was a neutral topic.

Emma swallowed and nodded, "He has been asking for a bike for weeks. I don't know where he got that idea from but it was either that or the puppy, and until I find a place I don't think a puppy is going to happen."

"Your parenting skills keep surprising me, I must say" Regina admitted.

"Thanks," Emma almost murmured, blushing. "Nice scarf you're wearing by the way."

Regina smiled and instinctively she brought a hand to the piece of cloth, "Someone gave me the advice to wear it if I didn't want to catch a cold."

Emma raised the beer bottle, "What a wise someone." That made Regina laugh and the Sheriff smiled at her, happy to see her laughing. The Mayor looked over at Henry, who was deep into the game.

"Regina?" Emma asked, bringing back her attention. Once they were staring into each other's eyes, her brows furrowed when she asked, "Do you regret it?"

She didn't mention what she was referring to, but Regina didn't need her to. When she spoke, there wasn't any doubt in her voice, "No, I don't."

Emma smiled and let out her breath, "Cool. I don't either."

She looked over at Henry to check he was distracted before leaving the beer on the counter and taking a step forward. She raised her hand and pushed a dark strand of hair off Regina's face, ""We should talk about it, later. Now you enjoy your time with Henry."

The Mayor smiled at the woman in front of her, and suddenly felt the urge to hug her. She hesitated; she didn't know exactly what was going between them, and she didn't want to do anything that would put Emma in an uncomfortable situation. So, instead, she nodded, "Thanks."

She didn't say it out loud, but she still needed some time to process everything before they actually talked about it. Emma seemed to understand her though, and her grin only grew wider. After another peak at their son, her eyes flickered to red lips and then up to brown eyes. Regina took the hint and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. It left both of them wanting more, but they still smiled at each other and walked towards Henry.

"Hey kid, wanna go try that bike?"

He looked up at her ready to protest, but then he looked to Regina and turned off the console. It wasn't fair that she had gone to spend time with him and he was playing that on his own.

The three of them exited the building, and despite the cold of the day, they went to the park with the bike. Regina didn't know how to ride it, so it was Emma's turn to teach Henry how to do it. When he got it, quite quickly to the Sheriff's surprise, he started to ride around the park. Emma and Regina followed behind, both checking he didn't fall or ran over anyone.

"I can't believe you don't know how to ride a bike," Emma said. "I mean, you've spent 28 years here, it's plenty of time."

"I guess I didn't have time for it. You know, running a town, taking care of a kid, revenge. Those things take most of your time, you know" she joked.

Emma looked at her and smiled, "I will trust you on that. Maybe I could teach you one day."

"I think I prefer horses."

"You know how to ride horses?" Emma asked surprised, making Regina laugh.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

The Sheriff shrugged, "I don't know. You were a Queen, wouldn't you, like, go on carriages or something? I don't really know how things worked…well, there."

Regina frowned and her smile faded a little, "It's a long story."

"Oh…well…How about you teach me about the horses and I teach you about the bike?" Emma tried.

Regina laughed again and shook her head, "I think that would be a complete mess."

"That would make it even more fun," she said poking the Mayor's arm.

In front of them Henry's bike took a sharp turn and he fell, interrupting their conversation. They run to him and kneeled, asking him if he was okay. Emma lifted the bike and put it aside as Regina helped him up.

"I'm fine but my arm hurts a little."

Emma placed her hand on his left arm and pressed gently, making him whine. She made a face, "I think it might be broken. We're gonna have to go to the doctor."

"I'll go get my car," Regina said already on her way. She picked them up, bike included, and headed to the hospital, where they didn't almost had to wait to go in. Perks of living in a small town.

They took Henry to make him a bone scan, leaving Emma and Regina alone. The Mayor was moving a leg nervously and absently looking through the window. Emma noticed her brows furrowed in concern and placed a hand on her hand.

"Don't worry. The worse that can happen is he has a broken bone and a few months of wearing a cast," she reassured her.

"I know, I know. I just can't help it."

Emma squeezed her hand and started to draw circles with her thumb. Regina looked down at their hands and tried to focus on those circles and the feeling of safety the motion gave her.

Suddenly the door opened and they yanked their hands away, separating before anyone could see it. Whale came into the room with Henry and motioned him to sit on the stretcher. "Good news it's his arm isn't broken. Bad news is he will have to wear a bandage for 3 weeks."

The doctor pulled a bandage from a drawer and started to put it around his arm carefully while he spoke, "I'll give you some pills for the pain in case it's too much, but I don't think they are necessary. If the arm is swollen, try ice where it hurts."

Both Emma and Regina nodded at the indications, mentally noting them for later. Whale finished and then handed Henry a lollipop, who gladly took it. Regina helped him off the stretch and Whale approached Emma, who rolled her eyes already knowing his intentions.

"No Whale, still not interested."

He shrugged, "I had to try."

On the car, Henry opened the lollipop. "This means that if I keep having this when school starts, I don't have to go, right?"

Emma turned on the passenger's seat and smiled, "You're right handed, so you don't get away with it."

"Oh c'mon, just one day. Please?" he tried, but Emma shook her head, turning back to the front.

"No-huh, your mother would kill me," Emma said. Regina smiled but didn't say anything, seeing Henry sinking in the back seat with a pout.

When they arrived to Emma's apartment, Regina helped them with the bike, or more like the Sheriff carried the bike and the other woman helped Henry out of the car. He said goodbye and entered the house, while Emma took her time to have a moment with Regina. She turned the door so he wouldn't hear, "So, what about the bike-horse teaching?"

The Mayor wasn't expecting that question, but quickly recovered, "I'll think about it."

Emma smiled, "Cool. Do you have plans for lunch tomorrow?"

"Besides work?" she asked raising her eyebrows for a point.

"Yeah…well, I can pass by your office and talk. Maybe over lunch? I'll bring you something."

Regina nodded and smiled, "Sure."

The stared at each other, knowing that was her cue to leave and both thinking about the same thing. It was Emma who finally leaned in and kissed Regina, not long enough as they wanted again, but enough for Regina to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Tomorrow?"

Regina nodded and smiled before Emma grinned as well and entered her apartment. The Mayor walked to her car, trying to stop the smile from forming on her face, and hoping Emma felt the same way.

* * *

 _A/N: as always, I hope you liked it and I'd love to know what you think :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Regina's stomach had just started to rumble when her assistant called by the phone, "Sheriff Swan is here."

"Thanks, you can go now. I think I'm almost done for the day," she answered pressing the button. All she got as an answer was a growl of her assistant.

Emma entered her office with two brown bags in her hands, struggling with them to open and close the door. Regina watched with an amused smile how the Sheriff held the two bags in one hand and slowly grabbed the doorknob.

"Hey," she said once she was finished.

"Hey yourself," Regina answered setting the papers she had been working on aside.

Emma left the bags on the desk and pulled out two takeaways, "I got pasta carbonara for you; you look like you like that. And for me I got pasta bolognesa." She handed Regina her order and left hers on the desk.

"Now, for beverage I got water for both of us because I was not sure what you would want so I went for the safe choice," she smiled at her when she handed her the bottle.

Regina opened her meal and the delicious smell of it reached her nostrils, "It smells good."

The Sheriff took a seat in front of her and opened hers. "Yeah, and it tastes good. I might have taken a bite or two on my way over," she nodded.

The Mayor looked at her and raised her eyebrows, "Well, it's only fair if I get a bite or two of yours."

Emma smiled, sliding the pasta for her to try it. Regina dug her fork and when she ate from it, she felt the tasty flavour in her mouth. She pushed it back to Emma, who waited for the verdict. "It tastes really good," she finally said cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

The Sheriff smiled and nodded in agreement before digging her own fork on it. While they were enjoying the food, Emma spoke with her mouth full, "How was your day?"

It took Regina by surprise. Not only because they were there to talk about another subject, but because it sounded somehow domestic by the situation they were in. She swallowed the water and cleared her throat, "Almost boring, actually."

"Well, I hate doing paperwork. I can only imagine how boring it must be doing it everyday like you do."

"Running a town is more than paperwork. It's about making the right decisions," Regina answered regally.

Emma stared at her, "So, more paperwork. It all leads to that. I prefer more action."

"It's not like you have much action here in Storybrooke. It has the lowest crime rate of the state," she said proudly before eating some macaroni.

Rolling her eyes, Emma waited until she swallowed to talk, "Still, more action than this, and less boring."

"Perhaps you could enlighten me about ways to avoid the boredom."

Their eyes met and Emma caught a glint of challenge in Regina's eyes before it disappeared. The Mayor lowered her gaze to her plate and pretended to be looking for something in it with the fork, and Emma smiled at it.

It had slipped from her mouth before Regina could stop it, but she then realised she didn't know in which point of whatever that was they were, so she changed the subject. "How's Henry?"

"He's being a drama queen about it. He sure picked that from you," she said pointing at Regina with her fork.

"I'm not a drama queen."

Emma looked at her raising an eyebrow as if to say 'are you sure?' and it made Regina roll her eyes, suppressing a smile. They finished their meals and once the Mayor was done, she stood up and rounded her desk, stopping next to Emma.

"Are you finished?"

Emma chewed the last piece of her food and nodded, handing the plate to the other woman when she offered to throw it away. Regina threw them on the paper bin as the Sheriff stood up to pick up the rest of the lunch. Once the desk was clean, they stood side by side, in front of the furniture.

"So…" Emma tried to start.

"So indeed." Regina leaned on the desk, not really sitting on it and crossed her arms, "I guess we should talk."

Emma took a step forward, standing closer to Regina, "It's not like we have to put a label on it, you know. I like this, I like us."

"I like this too," Regina agreed. "And I would like to go on with it."

Grinning at her, Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that too. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to yet. We can go step by step."

"Step by step?" Regina asked tilting her head.

Emma's cheeks turned slightly red, "Yes, like going on dates and stuff."

"Dates? Like, going out?"

"Okay, secret dates then?" she laughed. "I just kinda want to do it right and get to know you."

Regina smiled at how adorable Emma was, blushing and shrugging her shoulders. "Secret dates it is," she just said. The Sheriff mirrored her smile and reached for her, sneaking a hand on her waist to pull her up from the desk. Her lips hovered for a second over Regina's, until the Mayor brushed their noses and smiled, and she leaned in to kiss her.

Regina's hands found its way to Emma's neck, tangling her fingers in blonde curls. The Sheriff tilted her head to allow her deepen the kiss, and Regina did so, sighing happily as she felt Emma's velvety tongue playing with hers.

Suddenly she separated and looked at Emma, "Wait, does this date thing mean we're going to have to wait for a few dates before the sex?"

Emma looked up, pretending to be considering it and then smiled at her, "I think we're past that."

"Good, then you can teach me those ways you know to not to get bored and have some action?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and biting her lip.

Emma was happily surprised by Regina and lowered her hands to her ass, "Here?"

"It's only us in the building," she said leaning into the Sheriff's touch.

Without a second thought, Emma kissed her as she palmed her delicious ass, already dragging moans from Regina's throat. She pushed her again against her desk, lifting her so she could sit. Instantly, the Mayor's legs wrapped around Emma's thighs, bringing her closer, and she tugged at the Sheriff's blue leather jacket, shrugging it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

All the while, Emma managed to unbutton Regina's ever white shirt, and after untucking it from her pants, she opened it so her hands could roam over her stomach. Emma's mouth flew to Regina's neck, biting and lapping at it, while the Mayor's nails grazed her back. Unclasping the bra swiftly, Emma sneaked a hand beneath it to squeeze a perfect round breast, feeling the nipple underneath her palm stiffen at the contact.

By then the silence was interrupted by their pants and groans. Emma lowered her hand and placed them on Regina's knees, going up her thigh and taking the shirt with her to allow Regina to open more her legs. Her thumb caressed trembling inner thighs as she raised her head to meet the Mayor's gaze; usually dark eyes were beyond darker now.

Both of their chest brushed together, agitated by their ragged breathing. Regina's lipstick as smudged on her lips and Emma was sure her own lips had some of that red lipstick. Seeing her like that, her mouth slightly open to catch her breath and with that look on her eyes, Emma thought it was the sexiest vision she'd ever see.

Regina's hip rolled, bringing back Emma's attention where she wanted and the Sheriff took the hint. She brushed up her thumbs until she felt the damp silk, sighing as she did. She massaged Regina, whose hips bucked against her fingers. The Mayor hugged Emma tightly, hiding her face in blonde waves, as she moaned for more into Emma's ears.

She was happy to oblige, pushing aside her panties and sliding her fingers inside her. She quickly found a pace, matching Regina's hips, and soon she felt her body tense, her nails digging in Emma's scalp. There was a moment of silence in which both of them held their breaths, followed by Regina's loud moan. The Mayor thanked they were the only people remaining in the building because she was sure the sound had echoed down the hallways.

Regina held onto Emma, recovering her breath, and felt Emma's arms surrounding her in an embrace. She sighed, and when she finally raised her head to kiss Emma, a phone rang. It was the Sheriff's, vibrating in her pocket as a melody filled the air.

Emma pulled it off her back pocket and when she saw the number, she looked apologetically at Regina and picked it up, "Henry?"

She listened to what he had to say and leaned in to place her forehead in Regina's shoulder, "Oh right, I had forgotten! I'll be there in 10…Yes, I will buy the toys….I'm sure they already have food Henry."

She nodded a few more times under Regina's gaze and then hung up, putting the phone back into her pocket. The Mayor raised a questioning eyebrow and Emma sighed, "I'm sorry, I had promised Henry I would take him to the Pet's Shelter today to give them some toys for Christmas. I'm pretty sure it's a plan to try and convince me about the puppy, but I couldn't say no."

Regina smiled at her son's good heart and nodded, "Only he would think about doing that."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I'd ask you to come but Mary Margaret and David are coming along and…"

"It's fine, maybe another time," Regina finished; in her state she had no intention on going along with an evening with the Charmings. At least not yet. Emma looked down at her chest and she suddenly realised how she must look like and blushed.

"It's a nice vision," Emma said smiling triumphal.

Regina rolled her eyes, smiling as well and pushing her back to hop down of the desk, "You better go; you wouldn't want to keep _your parents_ waiting."

"I'm gonna ignore the way you just said 'your parents'," she said stepping back closer to Regina. She kissed her and had to force to separate again, "Secret date, let's say…tomorrow night?"

"Where?"

"I'll text you later, now I really gotta go," she kissed her one more time and this time it was Regina who separated.

"Go," she insisted, smiling at Emma's pouting. The Sheriff nodded and stepped back, raising her hands.

"Okay, okay, see you then." She waved her hand before closing the door behind her, and Regina leaned on the desk, staring at the door. She allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and smile before coming back to reality and buttoning up her shirt, making herself presentable enough to go out on the street.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina heard a knock on her door and rushed to get it. When she opened she found Emma and Henry. Following the text she had received, Emma would drop Henry at her house, leaving the two of them have some time alone for the evening as long as it wasn't near the Mayor's house until around 9, when she would drop Henry at Emma's apartment and she could go back to her house.

To say she was nervous was an understatement; it would be the first time she was alone with Henry since the curse had broken. She smiled at both her guests.

"Hey mom," Henry said smiling back. It warmed her heart how he had taken her in again.

"I guess this is where I leave. Have fun with Regina kid, and text me when you're home okay?"

He nodded and she passed her hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. After saying goodbye to Regina, hiding a meaningful grin, she left them alone, driving away in her yellow bug.

Regina looked down at Henry, "What would you like to do?"

He gave it a thought before answering, "Cocoa?"

"I should be worried about the alarming amount of cocoa you drink," she said with a frown as she closed the door behind her and they both walked towards Granny's.

* * *

When they entered Granny's, she felt the stares of all the customers who were there. She was surprised though when Ruby approached them to offer help.

"Hello Henry," she smiled down at him and then to Regina. "Hello Regina. Would you want a table?"

Taken aback by the sudden attention, the Mayor just nodded and managed to smile back. Once they were on their seats, Ruby pulled out the notepad and looked at them, "I guess the usual for the little kid here, right?"

He nodded and she noted it on the paper before turning back to Regina, her smile never fading, "Anything for you?"

"A coffee would be just fine, thanks."

Ruby nodded as she noted it and left, only to come back quickly with their order. Henry drank from his mug and got some cream on his nose. Regina notices and smiled, almost laughed, as she reached for him and cleaned his nose with a napkin.

Suddenly, Henry said, "I'm glad you're finally getting along with Emma."

She stared at him and hid a smile behind the mug, "Yeah, me too." They fell into a silence, until Regina asked. "How's your arm going?"

He shrugged, "It's okay, I still can play videogames so it's cool."

She nodded and, before there was another silence, she kept the conversation going, "Emma told me you went to the Pet's Shelter yesterday to give the pets toys for Christmas. That's very kind of you Henry."

He blushed a little. "I kinda wanted to see Scar," he admitted.

Regina couldn't help but laugh at his son's adorable face, "I know, but it was sweet anyways."

They fell into a routine conversation about Henry's life; his new friends, the latest comic book, his favourite videogame, while Regina listened every detail her son told her. It felt good to catch up with him since she had been left out for the past month.

When they finally finished, Regina realised the hour and, after paying, they left Granny's and walked to Emma's apartment. At the door, Henry was about to knock when he turned to Regina.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

She kneeled down and looked at him, "Sure Henry."

"Do you think we will all be a family some day? Like, together."

Regina's heart skipped a beat; he had included her. She smiled warmingly at him, putting her hand on his cheek. "I hope so, Henry."

He nodded and then hugged her. She hugged back until he separated and knocked on the door. She braced herself to what was to come and took a deep breath.

It was Snow who opened the door, a smile on his face. Henry went inside, past her after saying hi, and left them alone. Regina nodded, "Snow."

"He seems happier," she said all of the sudden. "He gets to see both of his mothers."

"It is only fair, I raised him" Regina said defensively.

Snow sighed and smiled softly, "I know Regina, I wasn't saying it isn't."

The Mayor frowned, not expecting that, and then cleared her throat straightening her back, "Well, that's all I suppose. Remind Henry to text Emma for me please."

Snow nodded and Regina didn't wait to hear her answer, turning in her heels and abandoning the building. She was a little frustrated at Snow's behaviour, but deep down she knew she was relieved. She hadn't been called Evil Queen, nor judged. She thought of Henry's question and imagined them together as a family, only to shake her head at such idiotic thought.

* * *

When she arrived to her door, she found a note. _Welcome to the first secret date. Please continue to the back yard._ She recognized Emma's messy writing and smiled down at it. She opened the door and followed the orders. As she arrived to the back yard, she gasped surprised.

The garden was decorated with white Christmas lights on the trees. The snow had been shoved to the sides, and there was a table, with a few candles to throw some light to the plates, under a small tent, and Emma was sitting on one of the chairs. She stood up as soon as she saw Regina and smiled.

"Before you say anything I made sure this wasn't seen from the streets, even though I highly doubt anyone will come anywhere near this street now."

She walked towards Regina, who was still surprised, and rounded her waist with her arms. Then the Mayor seemed to finally wake up and stared at her, "This is actually beautiful."

"Ouch, don't sound so surprised."

Regina smiled apologetically, "I mean, I wouldn't expect this for…me."

"Well then, it's time for you to change your mind about that."

She led Regina to the table, offering her seat and then taking her own in front of her. She raised the lid of the tray to reveal a pizza and smiled, "I'm not really a cook."

Regina relaxed her shoulders and looked at the woman in front of her. The flames of the candles danced on her eyes, gleaming as they locked with hers. Emma was beautiful, and one only needed to have eyes to see that. Behind her tough posture and questionable manners, there was a strong woman, who fought for what she wanted. That made her even more beautiful. While that used got her in her nerves, Regina still appreciated that quality of her, even then when they were at each other's throats for Henry's love.

She took a piece of pizza and Emma mirrored her, both enjoying the meal. "So this is why you needed the house free?"

Emma nodded, "That and I also thought you could have a good time with Henry alone. How was it?"

"It was great."

"And leaving him at my apartment…" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"It was…civilized. Nothing to worry about."

Emma smiled at her, "I knew there wouldn't be."

Regina took a bite and frowned a little, "How could you be so sure? You do know she is my archenemy, right?"

Reaching for her hand, Emma took Regina's as she looked into her eyes, "I know you, and I believe in you. That's not who you are, at least not now."

Regina smiled back, but it faded a little as she felt a weight on her chest. "You don't know half of the things I've done Emma," she whispered.

"I know some things…I know you have a past, but I also know that you've changed. You love Henry above all, and that's what drives you."

"Thank you, for seeing that."

Emma stood up and held out a hand to Regina, "Wanna dance?"

"Dance?" the Mayor asked raising an eyebrow, taking her hand and standing up.

"Yeah," Emma pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The tent suddenly was filled with a soft melody and Emma pulled Regina closer. "Is this how you danced back there?"

"Do you mean in the Enchanted Forest?"

Emma nodded. Regina read curiosity in her eyes, but a furrow crossed her face, like if the thought of a place such as the Enchanted Forest was still foreign to her. "Well, the balls were usually held in a palace, with many, many guests all dancing to the same choreography."

"Did you dance a lot?"

"I used to, when I was younger, but along the years I didn't really have anyone to dance with," she realised with sadness. She felt Emma's thumb caressing her hand as they danced and Regina smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something Regina?" The Mayor hummed and nodded, and Emma looked at her. "I know you rather keep this a secret, but why?"

She saw how Regina's eyes hardened, and quickly reassured, "I'm okay with that, I respect you. I just want to know why. It's not like it's your first time with a woman, isn't it?"

Regina's expression softened a little as she shook her head, "It isn't, but it isn't about that. Back in that land people didn't judge that like in this land anyway, so they wouldn't mind."

"Then what is it?"

Regina bit her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn't thought much about that; she just felt safe like that. She felt like if they didn't say, she wouldn't lose Emma. She looked at Emma, who was staring back at her with an encouraging smile, and found in her eyes the trust she needed to admit it.

"People treat me like the Evil Queen I once was, and even worse, before they were afraid of me but now they just hate me. If this, us come out, they will probably go on you telling how wrong you are, they will think I did something to you and they will blame me for lying to you, and probably will think I'm planning something evil. I'm not, I just, like this and I don't want to…lose you when this just started."

Emma stopped dancing and raised her hands to Regina's cheek, cupping it and caressing her, "I know how to deal with them and I won't go anywhere whatever they say. I want this as much as you do."

She leaned down and gently kissed her to prove her point. Regina kissed back and embraced her tightly before separating and whispering, "Thank you for giving me a chance."


	13. Chapter 13

Regina helped Emma to clean everything up a while later, but decided to leave the lights at least that night. Once inside, Regina put the glasses and the plates on the dishwasher. "How did you even know where everything was?"

Emma shrugged as she entered the kitchen with the last chair, putting it in place. "It's not that hard. Glasses that cupboard, plates that one," she said pointing at each side of the Mayor.

Since they were finished, she was drawn to Regina, putting her arms around her hips. The Mayor smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to change my locks, Sheriff? You seem so familiar with everything in my house."

Emma brushed her nose with Regina, "Not everything, I think I need to be more in your bed to be familiar with it."

Regina suppressed an eyeroll, a smirk on her face, "Aren't you smooth?"

"Is it working?"

As an answer, Regina kissed her, pushing her backwards until her back it the counter. When the Mayor felt Emma responding to her kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth eager to explore, she saw stars behind her eyes.

She led her outside the kitchen and on the way, Emma stopped her to kiss her again. "I think the bed will have to wait," she murmured as she pushed Emma into the living room. She kissed her again, unbuttoning the Sheriff's green shirt with skilled fingers, and Emma's hands fell to Regina's ass.

Regina moaned in her mouth, but separated to breathe, "It's my turn tonight."

Her lips reattached to Emma's neck, finally throwing her shirt open to reveal pale skin and pushing her to the sofa. Regina straddled her and looked down to her chest, moving unevenly because of her breathing.

She reached to touch her, her fingers sliding down her neck, past her collarbone and boobs to reach the button of her jeans. She went up again, staring at the beautiful body in display and then their eyes met. "You're beautiful," Regina whispered.

She kissed her again, now fully palming her breasts, first through the bra and after swiftly unclasping it feeling the soft skin under her hand. Regina wanted to touch her all at once, kiss her everywhere and she started on her neck, lowering down until she was on her knees before Emma.

Emma's jeans were tight, but they were no rival to Regina's strength, quickly getting rid of them and throwing them behind her back. She kissed up the Sheriff's both legs, stopping where they meet only to blow at the piece of clothe that still remained in place. She looked up to see Emma's wide eyes, following every move she made, and knowing that, Regina smirked before lapping there where she was wetter.

A satisfied moan coming from above indicated her she was doing well, and decided to not to tease anymore; not that night. She slid the panties down Emma's legs, which joined her jeans, and nipped at her inner thigh before fully dipping into her.

Soon Emma's finger tangled in dark hair, pulling her closer and guiding her as she rocked her hips, matching the rhythm of her moans. When she closed her hands into fist, Regina decided to speed up her pace until she collapsed groaning loudly. Definitely they weren't much of a quiet style.

She licked her lips, tasting Emma's sweet juices and felt a lazy tug, guiding her up. She obliged and when she landed on the sofa, Emma kissed her, "I knew that tongue could do so much more than bickering at me."

Regina felt the corner of her lips twitch up and watched Emma as she recovered her breath, her perfectly done nails drawing random things on her thigh. Her eyes roamed the toned body in front of her and bit her lip, tasting the remains of the Sheriff's juice. She found her body claiming for more, as her hands slid up her thigh.

Emma opened her eyes and smiled at her, "You up for round two?"

Regina's eyes met hers and smirked, "Maybe it's time we move to a more comfortable place." She stood up and offered Emma a hand with a promise of a long night.

* * *

There was round two, three and even four, until the fell on the bed, so exhausted that the moment their heads touched the pillows, their eyelids fell too heavy to stay awake.

Regina woke up to an unexpected weight over her body. She opened her eyes alarmed, her mind still waking up until she noticed what the weight was. She breathed out and leaned back on the mattress, feeling more relaxed. Emma moved and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck, sighing in her sleep.

The Mayor felt a tug on her lips; lately her featured had softened, she smiled way more often and she was losing the constant scowl she had been used to wear. She had had a tough life, and had made the wrong choices, but finally her life was beginning to really have a meaning. She saw the future as something to look forward to rather to an endless suffering one way or the other.

Henry was slowly coming back into her life. He still preferred to stay at Emma's and that hurt Regina a little, but she understood he wanted to make up for the lost time. She just hoped one day they could get to a point in which he could stay some time with her and some time with Emma.

Or maybe even the three of us together.

Regina suddenly looked at Emma to check she was still asleep, as if that thought had been so loud in her head she might have heard. It wasn't the first time she had that thought, but it was the very first time there was actually an open possibility for that to happen.

She shook her head. They were still getting to really know each other. It was too soon to think about a future together; there was still time for Emma to find something she didn't like and regret their relationship. Yes, she had said she knew everything Regina had done in her past, but the Mayor didn't really know what included that 'everything' she knew.

Emma rolled next to her, finally opening her eyes and meeting Regina, "Mmmm morning." She brushed the sleep away from her eyes and realised her naked position over Regina's also very naked body, smiling proudly at it. "What time is it?"

The Mayor glanced over to the alarm clock, which hadn't rung yet she noticed. "It's just a quarter to seven."

Emma closed her eyes groaned, "Ugh I have to go to my place before going to work."

It surprised Regina she hadn't thought about that. Emma had spend the night at her place and probably her parents and Henry were wondering where she was, "Shouldn't they be worried you didn't appear last night?"

Emma shook her head as she stretched her back, sitting up in the bed, "Nah, they'll just think I went out for a drink with Rubes and stayed at her place."

"You go out to have enough drinks to have to stay at your friends on a weekday? What about taking Henry to school? And your job?" Regina asked with a scowl.

"Relax Regina; it doesn't happen as often as you think. I got it under control."

"You better. I wouldn't want Henry to start missing his classes because of that," she huffed crossing her arms.

Emma rolled her eyes, "As if he couldn't walk to school on his own." Regina just glared at her and the Sheriff showed off a smile, putting her hands around the Mayor's crossed arms. "I always get him there on time, don't worry. Under control remember?"

Regina pressed her lips in a firm line, but her postured had relaxed and it wasn't hard for Emma to uncross her arms. She leaned in and kissed her, before separating and pouting, "And now I should get dressed to get to work on time or the Mayor will kill me."

She pressed their lips together once again and jumped from the bed, picking up her bra and shirt. She looked around for the rest of her clothes until she stopped and raised a hand, "Right, the living room."

Regina waited until she left the room, watching her as she walked out, to get up and put a robe around her body. It was still early for her, but decided that she could start making coffee for Emma and for herself.

The Sheriff was pulling her shirt inside her jeans when she appeared on the kitchen, and stopped as she saw Regina making coffee. She was well aware Regina still had time to stay in bed, and yet there she was in a dark purple robe, with her back to hers, making coffee. She looked at the floor and saw Regina's bare foot. It looked so uncharacteristically on her that Emma couldn't help but to smile.

"You didn't have to make coffee."

It startled Regina, whose shoulders jumped, but she didn't turn, "Oh I know." But she kept doing it anyways.

Emma took a seat on a stool and yawned as Regina handed her the cup of coffee. The Sheriff swallowed quickly and felt the warmth liquid on her throat, while Regina took her time to finish it. Glancing at the clock, Emma furrowed her brows and hopped down the stool and kissed Regina without really giving it a thought.

"Gonna go now for real. See you around?"

"Okay, I love you."

It had escaped Regina's mouth before she could stop it. She didn't know where it had come from, she had just let it out naturally. It was too late to take it back, so she just watched Emma's reaction.

Emma blinked at her and smiled, but Regina saw it didn't quite reach her eyes. The Sheriff leaned in to kiss her again tenderly, but when she separated, she just said, "I gotta rush."

And before Regina could register what was happening, Emma was out of the door. Regina still had the cup in her hands and could only stare ahead. She had said she loved Emma, to Emma! She had considered it of course, but it was a truth she kept hidden inside her, not really wanting to give it a thought, and now she had just admitted it to both of them.

Her cheeks were red but not for the right reason. She was embarrassed. Embarrased it had slipped from her mouth against her will, embarrassed she had gone too far too fast, but mostly embarrassed about Emma's reaction.

She hadn't said it back, instead she had tried to avoid the answer with a smile Regina knew it wasn't genuine. Perhaps she had read Emma wrong, perhaps it had been too son, but one thing was clear to Regina when she finished her coffee bitterly.

Emma didn't love her back.


	14. Chapter 14

It was well past noon when Regina finally gave up. She had tried hard to not to think about what had happened that morning, but her mind kept drifting to exactly that.

She shouldn't be surprised; it wasn't an unknown feeling for her and well, they had only spent a few days together, but it still hurt. It hurt the look on Emma's face as she had said it, how it changed very slightly, enough for Regina to notice. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Emma, after all it wasn't her fault she didn't reciprocate; one can't help that.

But Regina couldn't help but feel mad at her. She was mad at Emma for repeating over and over how she would help her get her happy ending, how she cared, how she was there for her. She had said she wanted a relationship with Regina and then she had just drifted away as soon as she had gotten closer. As soon as the word 'love' had emerged. Maybe that was all for Emma; she really cared and wanted to help her, but didn't go beyond that, and she had probably realised it when Regina had said it out loud.

Regina sighed and lowered her head, her fists in her eyes trying to hold back the stupid tears she felt coming. Of course she wouldn't be love like that. Of course she would be rejected. Of course she wanted something out of her reach. It didn't matter what it was, she would never have what she wanted.

She tried to focus on something else, thinking about Henry; at least he was coming back into her life. Thanks to Emma.

Regina growled and threw the pen onto the desk. Then, she heard her phone ringing and stared at the screen, where Emma's name was blinking. She considered not picking up; she didn't want to do something she would regret later, but swallowed and cleared her throat before picking up. "Miss Swan."

"Uh hey Regina." The Mayor could tell Emma was taken aback by the sudden formality. "I have to ask you something."

Regina held her breath and waited her to go on, "Could you pick Henry up from my apartment and stay with him for a while? I'm a little caught up here with a certain dwarf and I don't know how much this will take me; I wouldn't want him to stay alone all day."

The Mayor swallowed, "Sure, okay."

"Okay."

There was a silence on the line, and before her mouth betrayed her, Regina hung up without saying goodbye, crashing her phone down on her desk.

Across town Emma sighed as she heard Regina hanging up. She had had the intention to talk about something else, but as soon as she heard her 'Miss Swan', she knew she couldn't do it on the phone; she didn't have the guts to do that.

Emma sighed and leaned her head on the steering wheel, but she didn't have much time to think because she heard Granny yelling at Leroy across the street, kicking him out of the café. She left her phone on the car and made her way towards the dwarf, shaking Regina out of her head.

* * *

It almost felt like the old times. Henry was on Regina's desk reading some comics, while she was on the sofa of the study going through some files, checking on him from time to time. It felt good, until the sound of the doorbell interrupted their peace.

"It must be Emma," Henry said with a smile.

Regina sighed and stood up, leaving the files on the small table in front of her while Henry collected his books in his bag. When she opened the door she found Emma, as she expected with a smile on her face. Both of them opened their mouths to speak, but Henry appeared on the door.

"Hey Emma. Maybe you could stay for dinner? We can have another movie night," he proposed looking up at his adoptive mother.

Regina looked down as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'd love to," she started. Then she glanced up at Emma and her lips drew a big fake smile, "But I'm sure Emma has a lot of things to do."

The Sheriff stared at her, and read in her eyes she didn't want to talk to her in front of Henry, so she sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I gotta finish some stuff."

Henry pouted but still accepted it, not feeling the tension between his mothers, and waved Regina goodbye before walking to the car. They watched him and when he entered the car, Emma turned to talk to Regina, but all she found was the gold number 108 shinning under the late sun of the evening.

* * *

Regina stretched her back, and she made a face when she heard all her back bones cracking as she did so. She had stayed at the study, doing all the paperwork she could find to do to try and keep her mind busy. She had been so deep into that, that she hadn't realised it was late, so she left everything tidy and made her way to her bedroom. Her mind started to drift to Emma when she heard two knocks on her door.

She paused, glancing at the clock; it was too late for someone to bother to come to her house unless it was Emma. Her heart raced, knowing that whatever would happen next, it would be determinant in their relationship, whatever it was.

As soon as she opened the door, she had no time to say anything. "Don't close the door. We need to talk, please," Emma said from the other side of the door frame.

Regina's lips pressed in a firm line as she heard those words, getting ready for the worst, but she still stepped aside and let Emma in. It took everything on her to close the door slowly, taking her time to turn and face her.

"Listen, I know what you think and I assure you it is not what you think," Emma started as soon as they were looking at each other.

"I'm pretty sure it is what I think, Miss—"

"Let me explain okay?"

"Please save it." Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It took Emma by surprise the tone of her voice; she didn't sound angry, she just sounded disappointed and tired, and that made Emma's stomach twist. "I'm sorry for what I said; I shouldn't have. I thought this was more that what it seems to be and it is my fault to think so. But before you say anything else just save it. It is my fault to believe this could work but it's your fault if you lie to me into keep believing it."

"I'm not lying Regina."

The Mayor averted her eyes and smiled sadly, her voice breaking as she spoke, "I know you, and know you smiled at me to not make me feel bad, but I could see behind it."

"I assure you it's not like that."

Finally Regina looked into Emma's eyes. The Sheriff saw the tears threatening to fall and her chest plummeted, her own eyes beginning to water. "Then what is it Emma?"

The words caught up in Emma's throat. She felt a lump that couldn't let her tell the truth. She knew she had to, it was for the best, but after years of living like she had lived, she couldn't bring herself to admit the truth, even to herself. It hurt Regina and she could fix everything just by saying it out loud.

Instead, she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came from it, and she hated herself for that. Regina nodded and hugged herself, lowering her gaze, "I think you should go."

"Regina please," she tried, hoping the other woman could read it in her eyes, but the Mayor was looking everywhere but her.

"You still have a friend in me, but let's just stick to that from now on."

Regina made her way upstairs, making her point clear and kind of hoped Emma called for her one last time. Instead, her heart sunk when she opened the front door closing behind her, leaving her alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Since there was a time for celebrate, the weekly meetings were cancelled during the holidays, giving Regina a break from it and from Emma. The Sheriff hadn't tried to contact her and Regina was both relieved and disappointed; she kind of missed the days with Emma and Henry. So as usual, she buried herself into her work, filing papers that didn't really need to be filed.

It was the morning of New Year's Eve when she finally heard from Emma. She was trying to focus on the files she had before her, lying on the sofa while she frowned at them standing in from of it, but her mind kept drifting to the celebration that would be held that night in front of the library's clock. Regina didn't understand all the fuss about entering another year. Time was relative, especially for the citizens of Storybrooke; it didn't mean anything. And eating grapes? Whose idea was that? It was ridiculous. It was as if Snow had invented it.

And the kiss. Regina huffed; that really was a stupid idea. She tried to shut down the voice in her head that told the truth she was trying to hide but she couldn't deny it: she had actually looked forward the New Year's Eve's kiss with Emma.

A sudden knock pulled her out of her thoughts, and as she raised her head to look at the unexpected visitor, she froze when she saw Emma closing the door of her office.

"Hey," she blonde smiled sheepishly. "I know you're in no mood but I'm here by Henry's orders."

Regina, with her hands on her hips, raised her eyebrows and prompted her to continue, so Emma took it as a peace offer and walked towards her.

"I hope I didn't catch you too busy," she said eyeing the files on the sofa.

Regina shook her head waved her hand, "No, it can't wait. What is it?"

"I guess you don't have plans for tonight and Henry wants you to come with us to the celebration on the library's clock. I know you'll probably refuse but I still promised him I would ask you." Emma shrugged and put her hands on the back pockets of her jeans, looking at the floor.

Regina hesitated; Henry had asked for her to come and it was hard to say no to him but… "No one would want me to be there except for him," she sighed out loud without fully realising it.

"I would."

When she raised her gaze, her eyes met Emma's and found honesty there which made her chest heavy. Closing her eyes, she started, "Emma—"

Emma took a step ahead, closing the space between them but still letting Regina have her space. "Hear me out just a second okay? Trust me."

The Mayor stared at her; she wanted to tell her 'no', she didn't want to hear it, but her curiosity made her nod her head, "Okay."

"Please, don't interrupt me or I won't be able to get it all out at once." Emma took a deep breath and taking another step ahead, she spoke, "I don't really know how to manage my feelings. It's always a mess at the beginning and I tend to run away if I'm scared. When Henry came up to my door and said he was my son, my first instinct was to run because that was easier than dealing with my feelings, even if they meant good on the long term. That's what happened when you told me you loved me, suddenly I was scared to hurt you, to not being enough for you and I just ran away from it, doing exactly what I didn't want to: I hurt you.

"I get that you're mad at me for that and I'm really sorry Regina, I truly am. And I…," she seemed to struggle to let the words out. "I do love you okay? I just I've never really been good at saying it. With my past I just learned to keep those feelings in a bottle inside me and now that I finally found what I wanted, now that I finally found a _family_ , it's just hard. I don't know, I'm sorry."

Emma finally let out a long sigh of relief for getting that out of her chest, and looked at Regina expectant to see her reaction.

The Mayor blinked at her, the corner of her eyes betraying the tears that were about to fall. She swallowed. "I didn't know," she whispered, so low that if Emma hadn't seen her lips moving, she'd thought she had imagined it.

Before she could register it, Regina was hugging her tight, and she could only return the hug as well. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

"It's okay," Emma said once they separated, but Regina shook her head.

"I don't know how to love very well, and I'm aware I said it too soon—"

"It's not soon if you feel it."

Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma, "Sorry, I won't interrupt you."

Nodding her head, Regina continued, "As I was saying I might feel things too much and I didn't realise I was saying it until it was already out. I understand your reaction, and now that you have explained to me, I understand even more and I'm sorry I snapped at you that way. I don't really handle rejection very well."

"I'm lucky that you don't have magic anymore then, or I'd probably be a pile of ashes by now," Emma joked.

"Probably," Regina laughed but then looked at Emma. "Now seriously, I'm sorry too."

"It's okay. I'm glad I finally let that out and you understand me." Then smiled at each other for a moment, realising they were still close, Regina's hands resting on Emma's hips.

"So," the Sheriff started. "About tonight? Is there any chance you can make it?"

Regina frowned and bit her lip, "I don't really feel like getting yelled at or ruin the party."

"You won't, and if anyone yells at you they'll spend their New Year on the cell."

"You can't put anyone under arrest because they bother me. As your boss, I couldn't let you," Regina reasoned, although the idea was pretty tempting.

"I can if they are bother other citizens and they bother me and Henry," she tried, but Regina gave her a meaningful look and nodded. "Okay, okay, I get it. But now trust me, they won't say anything; it's okay."

Regina considered. She would be with her son and Emma; it would be only an hour tops. Finally she sighed, "Okay, I'll give it a try."

Emma grinned at her, "Awesome." Her eyes looked at Regina's lips and then up to her eyes, "So, we're okay? As in _we_ are okay?"

Leaning in, Regina kissed her, holding her face with her hands. "I am. Are you?"

"Damn right I am."

* * *

After and endless evening choosing a dress to wear, Regina finally settled for a long dark dress. It was sparkly, so it wasn't that serious, and she opted for a light make up rather than the sharp one she used to wear when she was the Evil Queen.

She still hadn't been able to calm her nerves when the doorbell rang, announcing Emma and Henry were waiting outside. She opened the door and there they were: Henry in a tuxedo that made him look older and Emma in a long light blue dress. It wasn't what she was used to see on the Sheriff, so she couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "You look so…elegant."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Always the tone of surprise."

"I mean, you look beautiful, both of you," Regina said looking down at Henry with a smile. He grabbed his jacket happily as he could with his bandage and smiled proudly.

"You look stunning too," Emma said, trying to not to sound too amazed by the Mayor's beauty.

Regina's cheeks started to turn a light shade of red and she used the excuse to grab her coat to hide it before going out with them. They saw the large group of people gathered under the library's clock, ready for the chimes at midnight, in about a half an hour. Regina swallowed and Emma briefly grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze to let her know she was next to her for support.

It was David who first saw them and approached them. Regina was ready for an attitude of suspicion from him, but he welcomed them with a smile, "Hey Emma. I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Henry made me do his bow tie like a hundred times," she said rolling her eyes.

The kid looked at her, protesting, "I didn't. You just never did it right."

"I wonder where you got that sense of perfectionism," Emma murmured to herself.

David looked at Regina and, for her surprise, he smiled at her too, "Hello Regina, glad you could make it."

She didn't have time to find anything to say because Snow appeared behind her husband, sliding her arm under his, "Emma where were you? I thought you would miss the chimes."

"She got a little trouble with Henry," David whispered with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Let me guess, the bow tie?" Henry nodded and Snow kneeled to fix it for him, "There, that's better."

When she stood up to her feet again, she smiled at Regina as well, "Hello Regina, don't forget to get the grapes. They're at a table over there." She pointed somewhere behind them and registered someone else arriving at the gathering, so she and David excused themselves and left.

Regina was about to turn to Emma when Ruby appeared, "Hey guys, hey Henry. Looking good tonight."

"Thanks Ruby, you too," he said proudly and both Emma and the waitress laughed.

"Have you guys seen Snow? I've been chasing her but she can't stay still for a second," she asked the two adults.

"She went that way," Emma said pointing to where they had seen the couple heading.

"Thanks. Catch ya later?" She asked Emma, who nodded. Then she looked at Regina and smiled, "Have fun!"

Suddenly Henry caught a glimpse of the other kids of the town and ran towards them after telling Emma. She looked over at Regina and raised her eyebrows, "So, not that bad, right?"

"Everyone is so…nice."

"Yeah," Emma smiled but Regina frowned.

"It's weird."

"It's not Regina," Emma said rolling her eyes. "They are more understanding than you think."

The Mayor narrowed her eyes at her, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Let's go get the grapes," Emma said changing the subject. Regina noticed, but decided to let it go just for that night.

* * *

When they ate the last grape, everyone jumped, cheering at the New Year. Regina watched how everyone immediately hugged the person next to them, and suddenly felt a tug at her coat. She looked down and saw it was Henry. When she kneeled down to hear him over the fuss, he hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. "I know you don't have anyone to kiss you, so I thought I could be the first to do it."

Regina looked at him on the verge of tears and put her hand on his cheek, "Oh Henry, thanks." He grinned widely and nodded, then turned to Emma, who picked him up to hug him while he planted a kiss on her cheek too.

The Mayor watched them and she couldn't stop the smile on her face, finally understanding why everyone was so happy on the holidays.

When Henry left to go with his grandparents, Emma looked at her and smiled, "He was the first kiss, maybe I can be the second?"

Regina smirked and shrugged, "We'll see."

Henry came back and his hand automatically latched onto Emma's, "C'mon." He tugged at her and the whole town started to walk towards Granny's, where the celebration would continue, and Regina was so deep into the conversation with Emma and Henry that she didn't realised she was heading there too until they arrived at the entrance of the café.

She stopped and people walked past her, not even realising who she was while they were all cheering and talking. Henry quickly ran inside as well, and Emma stood next to Regina. Once they were all inside, Emma put her hand on Regina's lower back, "You okay?"

"I'm not sure about this."

"You saw before there's nothing to worry about."

Regina still felt hesitant to go in, "That was different. Here we are in a closed space, and with alcohol."

"Look, you can give it a try and if you don't feel comfortable, then you can leave whenever you want."

Regina glanced at Emma and let herself be convinced, finally nodding and entering Granny's. Everyone was already with a cup on their hands, talking and chattering. She found a spot on a booth and sat there, not really knowing what else to do.

After a while, Regina was already about to leave, tired of watching people ignoring her but suddenly Snow sat across her. Her posture immediately stiffened but Snow smiled, sliding her a cup. Regina took it suspiciously and smelled what it had inside: white wine. What a monstrosity, white wine in a red cup instead of a glass, she thought furrowing her nose.

"Granny doesn't let anyone get a glass in case it breaks," Snow clarified when she saw Regina; her usual pale skin was a little flustered from the alcohol and the celebration.

Regina nodded and silently accepted the drink. After a while of silence, Snow turned to her and broke it, "You guys put a nice street decoration this year."

The Mayor put the cup down and raised an eyebrow, "I think we're past the 'trying to kill you' phase, but I still don't like you Snow, so you don't have to do this."

"I'm willing to give you a second chance Regina, I think almost everyone is, but you have to put some of your heart in it."

Regina seized Snow to catch any sign of a lie and found none, but of course she hadn't found it back then either. She sneered at the small woman and drank again from the cup, making a face at the cheap alcohol but still thanking the warmth in her throat.

Snow sighed, "Regina, it was one time and I've told you I'm sorry. We can put all that behind, forgive each other. Besides I'm sure you'll find—"

The Mayor glared at her, "It's not about Daniel anymore; I've come to peace with that on my own, but you still betrayed me. I told you very specifically the one thing you didn't have to do, and you still did it. How can I trust you after that?"

Her voice broke at the last words, betraying her real feelings about Snow. She loved Daniel, of course she did; but it hadn't been enough for a True Love's kiss and Regina knew it, so in the end she had just come to terms with it. But Snow's actions still touched a place close to home; she had sold her to Cora after she had trusted the little girl.

Snow nodded and stood, "I'm sorry Regina." She left and Regina downed the remains of her drink.

She didn't have the time to do anything else when Emma appeared taking the seat of her mother. "Hey, I saw you talking to M…Uh, Snow," she said, struggling with the name, still too weird for her.

"We're not friends again if that's what you're thinking," Regina said crossing her arms.

Emma chuckled, "Oh no, I think it would take a lot more of alcohol and a few screams at each other before you can be 'friends'."

Regina raised an eyebrow, surprised by Emma's answer; as if it would be that easy. "So how is it going?" Emma asked.

The Mayor saw the look on her eyes, hoping she would answer that she was having a good time, but it was no use since the Sheriff could always tell when she was lying. In fact, she didn't have to answer because Emma read her face and she furrowed her nose, "Not too good, right?"

"Sorry Emma, I—"

"It's okay," Emma assured. "I'm really glad you tried though."

They smiled at each other, and Regina suddenly realised they weren't alone in the room so she straightened her back and cleared her throat. Emma chuckled to herself and nodded, "Right, so Henry fell asleep and I was about to carry him home. Wanna come? You can escape the party for a while."

Regina nodded and stood. Emma led her to Henry, who was shrunken in one of the booths. The Mayor picked him up in her arms and his head fell to her shoulders, still deep in his slumber.

"You sure you can carry him all the way to my apartment?"

Regina stared at her, "Please Emma. I've done this more times than I can count."

They walked on the empty streets while Emma told her a few gossips she had heard on the party, whispering to not to wake Henry. Once in the apartment, they both tucked him in and left the room which was starting to become his.

"Emma," Regina called when they were alone. The Sheriff stopped to look at her. "I cannot thank you enough for tonight. I don't know what you did but although I didn't have too much fun, I got no comments about…you know."

Emma smiled and grabbed her hand, "You'd be surprised how talking to people and explaining your love for Henry can make them start to see things differently. They may not take you in yet, but they know you're trying to redeem yourself."

Regina the words forming in her throat again. In that moment she knew she really felt that for Emma, she knew she loved her, but instead of saying it, she decided to prove it by kissing her tenderly. Emma responded to the kiss, and Regina could feel her smile against her lips as she did so. The Mayor leaned her forehead against Emma's, "I owed you a New Year's Eve's kiss."

"What a great way to enter the new year," Emma smiled, peppering kisses on her lips and cheeks while Regina laughed happily.

* * *

 _A/N: Marry Christmas to you all! I hope you liked this chapter:)_


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a couple of weeks after the holidays ended. Everything had come back to normal; Henry came back to school—even with his whimpering about how he should skip class because of his arm—and Emma and Regina had come to an agreement of picking him up after school. They would turn, one day each, but even when it wasn't her turn Emma would casually drive by the Mayor's house to check on him to end up spending the evenings there.

They would leave around dinner's time, although sometimes they stayed for dinner and even had a movie night before leaving. At first they took turns to pick the movie, but then Henry fell asleep watching his mothers' favourites: Star Trek ("Really Emma? How can you prefer this to Star Wars?" Henry had said, Regina nodding in agreement behind him) and Indiana Jones (Regina had felt deeply offended that he had fallen asleep during the first movie). In the end, Henry declared himself the boss of movie night and therefore he would choose what they would watch, and both Emma and Regina agreed to it only to make him happy.

Emma would mostly take Henry back to her place when the movie was over, with the exception of a few nights, but usually she would come back later and be with Regina. Sometimes it wasn't even about sex; they would stay up very late talking about each other, getting to know the other woman.

They had fallen into some sort of routine Regina was loving. Sometimes Emma would come by her office to have lunch with the excuse of going through some files, some nights she would take her out late when no one was on the street to have a secret date, as she liked to call it.

One morning, after escaping their work life and going to Regina's for a few hours, Emma felt the sheets moving and sighed, knowing what that meant. She rolled in bed in time to see a bare Regina leaving the bed. The brunette leaned down to pick up a blue shirt and she put it on under Emma's hungry gaze, buttoning it up slowly to give her lover one last view.

As she buttoned up the last button, she turned and her eyes swept the room. "Have you seen my pants?"

"Stay like this," Emma answered instead, getting a smile from Regina.

"You wish. Now come on, we need to come back; we're going to be late for the weekly meeting."

"We'll just tell them our meeting stretched on since we were discussing very passionately and we didn't notice the hour."

Regina smiled, reaching down to get the now found pants, "Very passionately, huh? Quite a choice of words."

"Well, it is true, isn't it?" Emma teased raising an eyebrow.

Regina threw her shirt at her in response and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Killjoy," she murmured putting her shirt and panties on.

The Mayor sat on the bed and leaned down to give Emma a long, sweet kiss that made her forget everything else. When they separated, Regina's lips hovered Emma's for a while with a ghost of a smile.

"I've meant to ask you something for a while."

"Ask away," Emma encouraged her.

"We have been doing this for a while, and yet every time you undress me, you always take a second and observe my body, since the first time. Why?"

Regina felt Emma's smile before she spoke and the blonde nudged her nose against her lover's.

"There isn't a day I am not amazed by you. I take a second to admire what's in front of me, and to take in how lucky I am to be there, in that moment. Of course you are an amazing woman; you are strong, independent, kind to the ones you care, intelligent, etcetera, etcetera, but you also are smoking hot. I just take a moment to take all that in."

Regina stared at Emma for a moment, taken aback by that answer. She most certainly didn't expect that. Yes, she knew she had a great body, many had told her before, but no one like Emma had. She felt her cheeks turning red and instead of saying anything, she kissed Emma again.

Suddenly, the floor started to tremble beneath them. A lamp fell and took with it a photo frame, the sound of its glass breaking marking the end of the tremor. Regina ran to it, kneeling on the floor, and saw the picture of her with baby Henry. She felt Emma's hand on her shoulder, "What was that?"

And Regina felt it. She felt it going through her veins, filling her with power, and the tip of her fingers casted a few sparks. "It can't be," she whispered to herself.

She gave it a try and nervously passed her hand over the broken photo frame, and when she revealed it again it was perfectly fixed, as if nothing had happened. Regina heard a gasp behind her, mirroring her own.

"How did you…do that?" Emma asked, her eyes wide.

Regina stood and turned to look at her with a frown, "Magic. It's…back."

"What? But how? The earthquake?"

Regina nodded slowly. "There's only one person who would want the magic back."

"Gold," Emma whispered. She picked up her jeans and started to put them on quickly. She hadn't zipped up her boots and she was already storming out of the door.

"Emma wait!" Regina ran behind her and tried to stop her by standing in front of her, "If he has magic back, he's dangerous."

Emma stopped and looked directly in her eyes, "If he's planning something, I have to stop him. He will not hurt anyone."

Regina sighed and nodded, "Okay, but I'm going with you."

* * *

As they walked down the street, they saw people recovering from the earthquake but none of them really seemed to know what was actually happened. They asked Emma as they saw her, and after looking at Regina she decided to not to tell them the magic was back. At least not for now.

Both women stormed into Gold's shop, finding him inside talking to Belle. When she saw Regina, she narrowed her eyes and her back tensed.

"Well, hello. Why do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Looking for friendship bracelets?" he teased.

"Shut up Gold, you know why we're here," Regina snapped.

"Ah, so you felt it too?"

"Cut the crap. We know you did it," Emma cut in.

Gold looked over at Emma and smiled, "Bold, but wrong."

The Sheriff narrowed her eyes; it was hard for her to see if he was lying. Suddenly Belle stepped ahead and looked at Regina, "How don't we know it was you?"

"Because I wouldn't have come here to ask him? Besides, I've changed now, even if you people still try to ignore that," Regina said, visibly offended.

Belle crossed her arms, "Well, you locked me up. Excuse me if I have my doubts."

"He locked you up as well and look where it got you," Regina snorted.

"Guys," Emma stared at Regina, who rolled her eyes but shut up. "Let's say I believe you. Then who brought it back?" she continued looking at Gold.

"I honestly have no idea."

Regina leaned in and whispered, "Liar."

He stared at her, the smile ever present on his face, "No, dearie. But if you find out who did it, thank them for me."

Regina was ready to retort when Emma placed her hand on her arm to stop her. Then the Sheriff looked at him, "If I find out you were lying or you're planning something, I will come after you."

He shrugged, "No need to worry, Sheriff."

With one last threatening look, Emma left the shop with Regina following her. "If he didn't do it, then who did it?"

Regina shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm going to go find Henry. Whatever it's happening, I'm not letting him get hurt."

Emma nodded in agreement and pulled out her phone, "Okay, I'll go tell my parents. Maybe you can bring Henry to my place and once he's safe we can talk about what's next?"

"Do you think the two idiots would have an idea of who did this?" Emma glared at Regina, who sighed and nodded, "I'll be there."

"Thanks." Emma took a step closer, but not as much as she would want, "Be careful okay?"

"You too. If anything comes up, call me."

Emma nodded and took a breath, whishing she could kiss Regina. Instead, she grabbed her hand and squeezed before she turned to walk towards her apartment, already dialling David's number.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina knocked once and the door opened almost instantly. "Hey," Emma smiled as she saw her.

Henry entered the house and saw his grandparents sitting on the table with a frown on both their faces. "What happened?" he asked leaving his bag on a chair.

Emma put her hand on his shoulder, "Kid why don't you go to my room? You can read your comics there."

He frowned and shook his face, stepping away from Emma's hand on his shoulder, "I wanna know what happened too. I wanna help, I can help."

Regina and Emma looked at each other and the Mayor sighed, shaking her head slightly so Emma finally nodded and let the kid take a seat on a chair. The Sheriff joined and sat next to him, but Regina remained on her feet, not fully comfortable in the apartment.

"Okay, so basically magic is back," Emma let out. Both her parents and her son gasped, but while the younger one seemed excited about the idea, Snow and David seemed worried.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked.

Emma looked at Regina, who moved her hand and after a purple haze surrounded it, the glass of water that had been in front of David appeared in her palm. "Wow," Henry exhaled; he couldn't believe his eyes as much as Emma, who mirrored his expression.

Bringing back her attention to her parents, Emma continued, "Now that you've got proof, we went to see Gold but he assured he isn't responsible."

"And you believe him?" David asked.

Emma seemed to doubt her answer, but then Regina spoke instead, "I don't, but even if he didn't do it, he knows something. That's for sure."

"You're on our side?" David wondered, making both Emma and Regina glare at him, so he raised his hands. "Just checking. If we don't know what we're against, we need all the help we can gather."

"So what now?" Snow looked at Emma, but she just frowned and shrunk in her chair. Regina took a step ahead.

"No one beside us know, well and Gold…and Belle…and the person responsible for this, but let's keep it between us before everyone goes crazy."

 _Or come against me fearing I do something evil_ , Regina finished in her head. David's question had confirmed her fears: not that magic was back everyone would question her more than before. On the other side, they would fear her. She shook her head; she had left that behind.

Snow nodded in agreement, "Okay, but we need to find out who did it and their intentions."

"You will do it mom, you can find them," Henry encouraged her.

Emma smiled weakly at him, feeling everyone's eyes on her, expecting her to go out there and save the day, doing something heroic. She cleared her throat and stood, "Yeah, uhm. I'm gonna go out for a second."

She rushed out of the door and Regina looked at her with a worried expression on her features, but suddenly she felt a tug on her coat and saw Henry, "You can find them too. Now that you're good and have magic!"

Regina smiled down at him; he believed in her again, as he had done so long ago. She nodded at him, "I will. I'll go help her. You stay here with them okay? At least until we find out what's happening."

He pouted but sighed, knowing he wouldn't change his mother's mind, so he went to the fridge to get some milk. Regina looked at Snow, "Can you watch him for a while?"

"Of course, he'll be fine," Snow assured.

Regina let out a soft smile, but quickly recovered and cleared her throat, not letting it go that easily. She nodded once again and left the apartment. She was rushing down the stairs when she almost tripped with Emma, who was sitting at the bottom of it, her head between her hands.

"Emma?" The Sheriff raised her head; her cheeks were red, as well as her nose. Regina sat next to her and put her hand on Emma's back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," she waved off, but Regina looked at her raising her eyebrows. Emma sighed and stared ahead, struggling to find the words, and Regina just waited; she didn't say anything to pressure Emma, she just waited until she was ready.

"Everyone expects so much of me, you know?" she finally said. "I am the Savior, I should _save_ , but I don't really know where to start. Slaying a dragon was one thing; it was just pure luck and adrenalin. Henry looks at me as if I could fix everything with the flick of my wrist, and so do my parents. I'm just not sure I can do it, and I want to help but I'm kind of lost."

Regina soothed Emma's back as she let it all out. By the time she was finished, her head was buried in her hands again, and Regina could feel she was struggling to not to cry.

"Emma, you don't have to take the world on your shoulders. Yes, you are the Savior, but you don't have to do it all by yourself. You have me, and you have your parents. We will help you."

Slowly Emma raised her head and looked at her, "You teaming up with you long term enemy?"

"Don't make me question it twice," Regina joked and it made Emma laugh softly. "Listen, you may think the title feels a little too much, but you're wrong Emma. It fits you perfectly, even if you refuse to believe. A title doesn't mean you have to do it as an obligation, it means you're good at it."

"You really think so?" Emma asked and Regina smiled at her, placing her hand on her lover's slightly red cheek.

"Of course I do."

Emma kissed her, hoping Regina would feel all the love she felt for her. "Wait, but your title was the Evil Queen," she joked once they separated.

Regina stood and offered a hand to Emma, "What can I say? I was really good at it."

"And that shows just how much you've changed," Emma smiled as she stood up. She kissed her one more time and she went out to the street with determined steps.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked following her.

"Well actually you gave me an idea. Shortly before the curse was broken, the only magic in Storybrooke was where the dragon was, so maybe we could start there?"

Regina smiled proudly at her and Emma caught her, so she cocked her head, "What?"

"See? It fits you, _Savior_." Regina saw a soft blush on usually pale cheeks and smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was. She stopped; girlfriend? Emma turned when she halted and looked at her.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Regina looked at her and nodded, a smile on her face, "Of course. Let's go to the library, shall we?"

Emma frowned a little when Regina walked past her; she knew her and she had something on her mind, but if she had learn something about Regina was that she would tell Emma anything when she was ready. So both of them headed towards the library, determined to find out what was going on.


	18. Chapter 18

No one had stepped into the library since the curse was broken and the abandon of the place was visible; a thick layer of dust covered the shelves and the thousand books no one had bothered to read in all those years. Everything was as they had left it when they had rushed to the hospital all that time ago.

Everything except for the chair Regina had been tied up to. It was set aside, like if someone had thrown it there.

"Did you…" Emma started pointing at the chair and Regina shook her head, already knowing what she meant. "Okay, odd but not that odd. Let's take a look at the dungeon."

"It's not a dungeon," Regina corrected as she placed her hand on the mural. "Come on, I'll lower us down with magic."

"Right, I keep forgetting you have magic," Emma said following her. The elevator started to go down and Regina felt how the Sheriff got more nervous the more they lowered down.

"We're just checking. There's nothing down there; you defeated her," Regina assured her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just weird. I mean, the last time we were here I had a sword and was heading down to slay a mother fucking dragon and I didn't even know how to properly hold a sword."

"It didn't turn out that bad back then. You won." Regina grabbed her hand and looked at her, smiling reassuringly.

"See what I told you? Everyone expects me to do it again, but I've got no sword, no luck, no adrenaline and no idea of magic."

Regina placed her hands on both sides of Emma's face and caressed her, "Emma, you don't have to live to everyone's expectations. Just be you."

Emma smiled and thought of how she had let Regina in. She wouldn't have thought about telling anyone her deepest fears, and yet there she was letting her guards down to the woman she loved.

Suddenly the elevator stopped and she nodded, "Okay. Let's see what we can find."

It was dark and dusty, and as soon as they left the elevator, Regina felt it, "This is where it's coming from."

"Magic?"

Regina nodded and gulped; it was too strong. It had been years since she had felt so powerful and it was energizing. She ignored the buzz on her hands and walked forward, looking for the source of magic. When Regina turned to look at Emma, she was staring at what once had been Snow's coffin.

"Do you think this has anything to do with what's happening?"

Regina shook her head and approached Emma, "No. That…belonged to your mother. When she was in the sleeping curse, the dwarfs put her there until Charming kissed her and woke her up."

Emma raised an eyebrow at her, "So that part's true? Like in the story?" The Mayor nodded absently, looking at the coffin. "Why did you keep this?"

Blinking at it, Regina realised she didn't really know. She had just brought it back from Fairytale Land without giving it a thought. She shrugged and honestly said, "I don't know."

"Well, Snow White's coffin, a dragon, a True Love's potion. It makes sense the source of magic is here," Emma said looking around her.

Suddenly Regina came back from her memories, "The potion."

"Yeah, the potion Gold—"

"No, the **potion** ," Regina repeated. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before! She started to pace on the cave and Emma tried to catch up.

"Wait, I don't follow you."

"True Love is magic in itself. If used correctly it can bring it—" She looked down and saw the egg that had once contained the potion wide open and empty. "Back," she finished.

"But hadn't Gold stole it from me? So that means he actually did it?" Emma narrowed her eyes and kneeled next to Regina to take a look to the egg.

The Mayor passed her hands over it and saw scratches, "No, whoever did this didn't really know how to open it and they forced it."

"But wait. Only a few people knew about the existence of the potion. If it wasn't neither of us, nor Gold, then…" Emma frowned and looked in front of her, where there was a cliff.

"Maleficent," Regina completed staring there too.

Emma shook her head and stood up, "But that's impossible. I killed her."

Regina stood up as well, "Magic is unpredictable in this world. It can happen."

"It has to be Gold. She turned into ashes in front of my eyes!"

"It wasn't Gold," Regina stated matter of factly.

"You said you didn't believe him, and now you're saying he's innocent?" Emma frowned looking at her.

"He's not innocent, but this is not like him. He would make a big deal of it, announcing it everywhere with like purple smoke or something."

Emma doubted, but she knew she was playing in disadvantage since she didn't know much about magic. "Okay, so you're saying a dragon regenerated and brought magic back without anyone realising it?"

"With her powers back she can be able to change to her human form. She can be anywhere."

Emma paced the cave and hit a rock. It rolled on the ground until it hit something. She approached the place where the sound had come from and, as she looked down, she saw the sword she had used. Her father's sword.

Immediately, her hand flew to the gun holster on her hip; it hadn't worked back then, but it was all she had to defend herself and the others around her. She lowered down to take it in her hand, feeling it heavy in her hold and turned to face Regina.

"Then let's start looking for her."

Regina smiled slightly and walked toward her until only the egg in her hand separated them, "Emma, if she's back, she's looking for revenge and she's dangerous."

"She won't hurt you."

"I know." Emma tilted her head when she saw the worrisome in her lover's eyes. "But if I know something about revenges—and I know a lot—she will come after the things I love most."

"Henry," Emma breathed.

Regina nodded and put her hand on Emma's cheek, "And you."

"I'm fighting her Regina, you can't stop me."

"Oh I know you wouldn't even if I asked you," Regina laughed. "And I'm not trying to stop you. I just want you to be careful and not take her for granted."

"That I can do," Emma smiled. She couldn't help but to kiss her, forgetting for a while everything that was happening, like if they were still at Regina's house enjoying each other's company. But it wasn't like that, so the Sheriff separated and leaned her forehead against Regina. "Let's go get her."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you're liking where the story is going, and I must tell you there's only one chapter left, maybe two. So I hope you enjoy what is left of this!:)_


	19. Chapter 19

Emma laid the sword in the table and David recognised it, holding it, "Where did you get it?"

"Long story," she frowned. Once they were all gathering around the table, she announced, "We may have a theory of who brought magic back and it's not good."

"Was it Gold then?" Snow asked, a furrow crossing her face uncharacteristically.

Emma glanced at Regina, who nodded slightly to encourage her, and then sighed, "No, it wasn't him. It might have been Maleficent."

"But hadn't you killed the dragon?" David inquired.

"Magic is unpredictable in this land. She may have regenerated for all we know," Regina explained like she had done to Emma.

"So there's a dragon on the loose around town? We have to tell people about this," David said, Snow nodding in agreement next to him, but Emma shook her head.

"It's possible she is in her human form so there's no dragon on the loose, and I don't think we have to announce it yet. People will panic."

"They have to know in case something happens. They have to be ready," Snow argued.

Emma looked at Regina for support, but the Mayor sighed, "For once, and even if I don't fancy the decision, I agree with them. They have the right to know."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Regina, surprised for the side she had taken, but it was Snow who spoke, "They can help if they see Maleficent too."

Emma knew they were right, but she knew if people knew about magic, they would turn to Regina and would blame her for everything. She wished she was alone with the Mayor for a moment to talk to her, but her parents were looking at her waiting for a response, so she just nodded, "Okay, you can start with Granny's and David can get the station's car to warn them."

Snow approached her and squeezed her arm, "It's the right choice, Emma."

"I know."

Her mother smiled at her before turning to David and leaving the apartment with him. When they were alone, Regina stepped forward, "Emma."

"I know, I know. Right thing to do, Savior, I get it. But you just worked so hard for this and now it's at risk. We could find Maleficent and defeat her without all the fuss."

Regina smiled and placed her hand on Emma's cheek, "I can handle a few death glares if it means Henry and you are safer." Suddenly Emma hugged her tight, and Regina hugged her back, kissing her forehead, "You know, you're so focused on trying to get everyone happy and safe, you forget about your own happiness and safety, and that's not fair."

Emma separated and smiled, "Well, I've got you to remind it to me." They leaned in for a kiss when they heard Henry's voice from upstairs.

"Mom?" They jumped and separated before an instant later Henry appeared on the top of the stairs, "I was playing and I didn't hear….Is that a sword?" He walked to the table, his eyes wide in excitement, and grabbed it.

"Be careful, Henry," Regina reminded him.

"Do you know how to fight with it?" he asked Emma, but she frowned and shook her head.

"Not really."

"I know how to do it," Regina said, making them look at her with surprise.

"You do?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged, "I had a lot of free time back in our land."

"So can you teach me?" he wondered already playing with it. Regina kneeled in front of him.

"I will but you have to promise you will stay here with Emma and your grandparents until it's safe out there, okay? We may be dealing with…an old friend of mine and she wants revenge, so you're a target."

He frowned deeply, "And what about you?"

"Me?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah, you're alone in that house; she can go there to get you."

Regina read the fear in his eyes and grabbed his hand to reassure him, "It's okay. I can handle her."

"Still, you could stay here tonight," he insisted, now looking up at Emma to look for support, who put her hands on her pockets.

"Sure, I don't think Snow and David will mind. We can make room."

Henry looked excitedly at Regina, waiting for her answer. It's not like she really felt like spending the night over at Snow's, but she knew she couldn't say no to Henry, especially when he was looking forward it. She finally sighed, "Okay."

Henry hugged her and Emma smiled at them, enjoying the scene, before stepping aside to call her mother while her son showed Regina how he was doing in his videogame.

* * *

It was late when Snow and David returned; the whole town had been warned. Regina offered to make a quick dinner, and while they set the table, Snow approached her. "Do you need help?"

The Mayor raised her head and stared at her, "No, thanks."

But still Snow lingered, standing next to Regina, and started to cut the carrots, "I'm glad you're on your side, especially against Maleficent."

Regina looked at her, frowning, "Why especially?"

"You know, after what happened between you two…" Snow saw Regina's shocked face and waved her hand, "The tension between you two was too obvious."

Clearing her throat, Regina continued cutting the vegetables, "Yeah, well. I've told you; I've learned from my mistakes."

"I know, look at us having a civil conversation."

Regina looked at Snow by the corner of her eyes, and a smiled peaked on her lips, "Don't make me regret it."

Snow smiled as well and nodded, helping her in silence. They finished the meal and after dinner, Emma helped Snow set up the sofa for Regina. "I know it's not the most comfortable place but you can still come to my bed later," Emma whispered her when Snow couldn't hear her.

When they were all set, both Snow and David disappeared upstairs, and Emma and Regina tucked Henry in. "I'm glad you stayed here mom," he yawned.

She smiled as she pressed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I am too."

* * *

Emma handed her the only pyjamas she had clean and Regina wrinkled her nose, "Is this the best you've got?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma put on a long shirt as her bed clothes, "At least it's clean."

Regina looked at the clothes in her hand and nodded in agreement. She changed her clothes, folding them carefully and suddenly she felt Emma hugging her from the back. "I saw you talking to Snow and not throwing knifes at her."

The Mayor leaned in the embrace and smiled, "Don't get such high hopes. I owed her one after taking care of Henry today."

"Mmmhmm," Emma murmured. "You look good in my payjamas."

Regina turned and raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean these sacks? Because they are like three sizes up."

"You always have to complain, don't you?"

Regina smiled and shrugged, "But you still love me." Her heart skipped a beat. They had talked about it, but it wasn't like they were saying it all the time. Actually they never said it and there was still fear Emma didn't love her back. But Emma smiled and before her lips pressed against Regina's, she said, "I still love you."

"I'll go to sleep now," Regina said once they separated. She walked towards the sofa but Emma grabbed her hand.

"You can stay here if you want."

Regina smiled and caressed her hand, "It's okay. I wouldn't want your mother to walk in to find us sleeping together."

Emma really wanted to sleep with Regina, but she understood her and knew she wouldn't change her mind, so she sighed, "Okay, but still if you want to come, I'll be here." Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

The Mayor kissed Emma one last time and smiled, "Good night, Emma."


	20. Chapter 20

Regina stared at the ceiling again, although by then she already knew every little crack on the wood. She couldn't get herself to sleep, still a little uncomfortable in the apartment, and the night didn't seem to get to an end for her.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was in her bedroom, but a sound behind the front door startled her. She quickly sat up, knowing that whatever was outside the apartment wasn't good, and waited to see if she had imagined, but then she heard it again. She felt the sparkles in her fingertips and decided to go out to see what it was, knowing she could defend herself in case it was necessary.

When she opened the door, she saw her old friend turning to face her, "Hello Regina."

"Maleficent," she said half-closing the door so they wouldn't be heard. "I see my theory is confirmed."

"I'm glad to see you too dear, although you've certainly lost your presence," she commented looking down at Regina's clothes. She was barefoot, so she didn't have the height advantage she used to have and the big pyjamas didn't help either. She crossed her arms and straightened her back, trying to gain presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to catch up with you and meet your son as the friends we are. You know, I've missed so much of your life since I was turned into a dragon for 28 years."

"Cut the act, Maleficent. If you're trying to get revenge, know that I won't put it easy for you," Regina said stepping ahead.

Maleficent smirked and stepped forward as well, getting closer, "Since when are we using formalities, dear? I remember you liked to call me Mal, especially when you screamed my name on bed."

"Please, that was years ago. I reach for better now."

"Mmhm, so I've heard. You go with the good guys now and follow your dear savior wherever she goes." Regina pressed her lips into a thin line and Maleficent laughed, "You had hopes I wouldn't figure it out? Please, one only has to see the way you look at each other."

"You stay away from her and my son."

"Or what?" Maleficent challenged.

Regina looked directly into her eyes and whispered, the air blowing into the other woman's face, "Or I'll make you wish you didn't come back to life."

Maleficent's smirk fell slowly into place, her eyes flickering at Regina's lips, "I see there's still a bad girl inside you."

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped away, feeling the air growing thick around them, "I've changed."

Maleficent looked at her, considering it while giving her a glance over. Then she pouted and tsked, "Too bad. I was willing to give you a chance to join me but if you're on the other side, then you leave me no choice but to make you suffer."

"There is another choice. There's still time for you to redeem yourself," Regina tried, but Maleficent suddenly leaned in and her fingers graced Regina's cheek.

"But that isn't much fun," she whispered, winking at her. Then she separated and walked towards the stairs. "See you around Regina, and next time I won't be that good." She didn't wait to go down the stairs to disappear into a green smoke in front of Regina.

When she entered the apartment again and closed the door behind her, she found Emma standing in the middle of the room, "Emma?"

"Where were you? I thought you had disappeared," Emma whispered, aware of the late hour of the night. The only source of light was the light coming from the street, but it was enough for Regina to see the worry in the Sheriff's face.

"It's okay. I was talking to Maleficent."

Emma's eyes only grew wider, "What?"

"I heard a noise outside and I went to check what it was and I found her."

Stepping closer to Regina, Emma reached for her, "Are you okay? What did she want?"

They walked to the sofa and took a seat, Emma tucking a leg beneath her, and Regina frowned, "I think she tried to lure me back to her. She wanted me to join her."

"Lure you back to her?"

"Well, we had a thing back in our land." Regina watched how Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise, so she explained, "She was my mentor for some time and things got heated between us."

"So she's your ex-girlfriend?" Emma half shouted, half whispered.

Regina tilted her head before shaking it, "We weren't girlfriends. She was my…first experience."

"So you first girlfriend."

"We weren't girlfriends," she repeated, but Emma didn't seem to hear her.

"And she tried to seduce you?" Regina could see the other woman's insecurities in her frown and she grabbed her hand, soothing her softly.

"That is in the past Emma, I promise you."

The Sheriff looked at her and smiled slightly, thanking her without actually using any words. "Okay, and did she say something about her plans?"

"Well, you came up in the conversation; she knows you're my girlfriend. She also mentioned Henry so I guess she did her homework and now more than ever you're her target."

Emma leaned back on the sofa and smiled knowingly, "I'm your girlfriend?"

Regina blushed and thanked the light was dim enough to hide it while she shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of assumed, you know…"

"Well, you haven't asked me so technically we're not officially girlfriends yet."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Ask you? What are we? 10?"

Emma crossed her arms and shrugged, "I guess we're not girlfriends then."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Regina whispered to herself before taking a deep breath. "Okay, Emma Swan, the Savior, the mother of my son and actual pain in my ass, will you be my girlfriend?"

"The world is missing a huge romantic with you," Emma teased, but Regina rolled her eyes and warned her.

"Emma."

Laughing, she leaned in until their lips were a breath away, "It will be my pleasure." Regina smiled and was about to kiss her when Emma leaned back a little, "Why Maleficent though? I mean, unless you're into dragons, which would be kinda fucked up if you think about it."

"Shut up and kiss me," Regina demanded, and Emma happily obliged, feeling the other woman's smile in the kiss.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked cuddling Regina, who sighed happily and leaned into her arms.

"Now we rest; I don't think she's coming for us tonight."

"I should go to my bed then," the Sheriff murmured, clearly not liking the idea, but Regina tugged her shirt to lay them down, cuddling.

"Stay a little longer."

Emma decided not to say anything else before the Mayor changed her mind and just enjoyed the embrace. Regina felt immediately how Emma's body relaxed behind her and her breathing slowed its pace, a sign that she had fallen asleep, and she closed her eyes telling herself it would only be a minute, just to get some rest.

* * *

Hours had passed when she heard some noise on the kitchen, and she quickly sat up and separated from Emma, who fell forward still asleep. Her heart was racing when she saw Henry grabbing the cereals from a cupboard; he was looking at her like if he had been caught in the middle of a robbery.

"Henry?" she asked still not fully awake.

"I wasn't getting cereals, I swear," he lied quickly jumping down the counter. Regina blinked at him and he sighed dramatically, "Okay I was but don't tell mom. She doesn't let me eat them in weekdays."

He tilted his head to look at Emma, who was sleeping soundly behind Regina. She followed his gaze and opened her eyes, "Henry this is not…"

"It's okay, I get nightmares too and Emma comes to sleep with me to calm me down," he nodded. Then he looked around nervously and whispered to his mother. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

Regina smiled at the innocence of her child; soon he would grow up and lose it all, but she calculated she still had a few months until that happened. She pressed one finger to her lips and nodded. Henry smiled relieved and went back to his bed, while Regina turned to wake Emma up.

"Emma, wake up. Soon the sun will rise," she whispered.

The Sheriff smiled to the pillows, "You sound like you're in the 20th century."

"You've been awake this whole time?"

Finally Emma sat up and brushed the messy golden locks off her face, "Henry usually wakes up early to sneak some cereals. I've developed a clock that wakes me up shortly before he does."

Regina smiled softly at how good Emma was at this, but tried to hide it raising her eyebrows, "And you still let him eat them?"

"If he wants cereals so bad he wakes up earlier than everyone only to get a handful of them, he can have it. But I'm not gonna let him know that." Emma smiled proudly as she stretched under Regina's gaze.

Emma kissed her quickly and stood up, "Try to get some more rest. Tomorrow it's going to be a long day and I don't think I would like a tired Regina spending any time with my parents."

"For once you're right," Regina joked.

Emma turned to show her tongue at her before disappearing behind the curtain that separated her bedroom from the living room. Regina laid back on the sofa and missed Emma's embrace, knowing she wouldn't get much sleep without her there, but still she closed her eyes, trying to forget about everything that was about to come.

* * *

 _A/N: my bad. this story still have some things to tell so I'm still here and I hope you're enjoying it._


	21. Chapter 21

By the time Emma's alarm song rang, Regina was already dressed up and she had tidy the sofa where she had tried to sleep unsuccessfully, neatly folding the sheets and leaving them on the table. She was waiting, her legs crossed, but she didn't really know what she was waiting for. It was weird for her to stay for the domestic routine of the charming family, so she finally stood up and wrote on a piece of paper before walking out the door.

She was very aware she could just appear in her room but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to use magic unless it was strictly necessary. She wasn't used to live like that anyways.

Strolling down the street, she watched how the local businesses of the town she had put so much time to create were opening just now. Resting her hands awkwardly in the pockets of her coat, she lowered her head and realised she had started to walk fast even though she was in no hurry.

Regina felt the anxiety creeping up on her and she sneered at herself. She used to be a queen, she used to be feared by anyone who had heard about her in all the land, and now she was scared of the mere possibility of being yelled at on the street by the other citizens. She felt their eyes as she walked past their businesses, throwing cautious looks at her, realising that if she had her magic back she could easily destroy their lives whenever she wanted.

A sigh escaped her lips, a soft haze of the still cool air disappearing in front of her. Only when she reached the safety of her house, she breathed relieved. You're being ridiculous, she thought to herself. But then the memory of all the time she had to endure the angry mobs, the night phone calls of unknown people to insult her, the broken windows, the paintings on her door.

Her head fell backwards until it hit the front door, where she had been leaning since she entered the empty house. Everything had been getting better for her, but now adding magic to the equation she was back to square one. After a moment, Regina shuffled towards the kitchen, knowing it would take more than one cup of coffee to keep her up all day.

* * *

Emma reluctantly turned the alarm off, after hitting the snooze button three times, and finally sat up in her bed. She could hear everyone already up: her parents making breakfast while Henry told them the dream he had had. There was one voice missing though. She finally got up and slid to the kitchen, where everyone looked up at her when they saw her finally making an act of presence.

"I thought we would have to go in and wake you up," David joked, nudging her wife's arm.

Emma took a seat on one of the stools next to Henry as she brushed the sleep away from her eyes, "I was too tired."

"Yeah, she helped mom with her nightmares last night," Henry chimed in, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Both Snow and David turned to look at Emma, raising an eyebrow curious and she was quick to explain, "Maleficent came by last night and they had a conversation. I caught her when she was coming back inside."

"And what were you doing up?" Snow asked, knowing Emma was one to sleep the whole night soundly.

Emma shrugged and answered the first lie she could come up with, "I had to pee." Then, she looked down at Henry. "How did you know we were up?"

She already knew the answer, but as she watched her son struggling to find an excuse for him to be awake so early, she thought that would serve him right for disobeying her. "I had to pee too," he answered before jumping down the stool and leaving his plate and mug on the sink.

She hid a knowing smile as she watched him scurrying back to his room to get ready for school. Snow placed a sandwich in front of her, and she thanked her with a smile.

"So Maleficent was here?" she asked now that Henry was gone.

Emma took a bite of the sandwich and felt the deliciously melted cheese in her mouth as she nodded, "Yeah, apparently she wanted Regina to join her and do evil stuff around town I guess. Regina refused of course."

"And she didn't give a hint about what she is planning?" her father asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"She wants revenge against Regina," Emma just said. She avoided the fact that that meant both Henry and herself were in danger. Instead her eyes swept the room, "Where is she anyways?"

"Oh she left a note and left," Snow said motioning at a piece of paper that was on the table. "You should get ready. We figured out that while we work on a plan to stop Maleficent, we can still continue our normal life. That means you have to take Henry to school in 15 minutes."

She kissed her husband and after putting her scarf around her neck, she left the apartment with a stack of papers in her left hand, while David washed the dishes. Finishing up her sandwich, Emma stood up and reached for the note to read it.

 _Thanks for everything. If anything happens I'll be at my office._

Emma made a mental note to text her later and rushed to get ready for the day, a little disappointed to not to see Regina when she woke up.

* * *

Regina was punctual to everything including her job. She opened the City Town Hall as she did every morning for the past 28 years and headed towards her office. Her mind was still on the fact that Emma and Henry were in danger and she was dying to stay by their side to protect them, but she also knew that Maleficent wasn't one to stack fast. She wanted enjoyed the revenge as much as Regina had done a long time ago.

After a half an hour later, her assistant appeared on her door, knocking before peering her head inside. "I've got the files you asked yesterday morning," she announced.

Regina nodded to her as she eyed the paperwork she hadn't done the day before and she had to do now. When the files landed in her desk, she looked up to meet her assistant, who was throwing a suspicious look at her.

"Thank you Jessie," she said to give her the cue to leave, but still the assistant remained in her place for a while longer, like expecting her to do something. But after nothing happened and Regina just kept boringly reading the papers, she turned in her heels and left the office.

Regina dropped the pen. Maybe she should've just joined Maleficent. It was what everyone expected her to do anyways, go back to being evil; it would be easier. But she couldn't, not for Henry, not for Emma and not for herself. She had made a promise to redeem herself and joining the devil itself wouldn't help her case. Unless…

She reached for her phone and quickly texted Emma to meet her at her office in 10, her mind already working on a plan.

* * *

 _A/N: I know this chapter is more of a filler chapter than anything, but I promise next will be up soon._


	22. Chapter 22

"No." Emma shook her head, refusing to accept Regina's plan. Emma was leaning on the wooden desk while the Mayor stood on her feet in front of her.

"Why not? I could gain her trust and stop her plans before she has a chance to do anything."

Emma stared at her, "Are you serious Regina? You're not risking your life to stop her. We can come up with another plan; we can stop her together."

"And what? We just wait for her to make a move? We wait until she attacks you or Henry? I won't let that happen."

"I know but there are other ways. We will come up with something," Emma tried to convince her, but Regina opened her arms, shrugging.

"Enlighten me then, Savior."

The moment she said it, she saw hurt in Emma's eyes and closed her eyes sighing, knowing she had been a little harsh. She stepped towards the Sheriff and reached for her. "I'm sorry. I just…I want this to be over and I don't want my family to go around town with a target on your backs while we wait for her to make her move."

Emma leaned on the hand Regina had pressed to her cheek, "And putting a target on your own back is better? There has to be another way."

"Perhaps, but we have to do something fast before something bad happens. It will be okay, I promise. I know how to handle her," she assured, rubbing her thumb in a slow circle across Emma's skin as she knew it would calm her.

Emma looked at her. She really didn't like the idea, but she knew how stubborn the woman in front of her was and that even if she refused to go along with the plan, Regina would do it anyways. "And what is your plan? Do you think she will let you in that easily after last night's conversation?"

Regina grimaced, lowering her hand; that was the worst part of her plan. "I'll probably have to prove I'm still evil and on her side."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "On her side _side_?"

"Are you jealous?" Regina wondered, narrowing her eyes at her.

The Sheriff flustered and shook her head, leaning all her weight on one leg and rolling her eyes. "Of course not," she choked out, but Regina raised one perfect eyebrow at her and a sigh escaped her lips. It reminded Regina to Henry that very morning when he had admitted he was trying to sneak some cereals.

"I'm not jealous _jealous._ I… I don't know. What if you like the darkness so much you forget about us? What if you enjoy it too much?" Emma lowered her head; she couldn't bear the feeling of losing Regina, not now that she knew how it was to be with her.

"I can't tell you it wouldn't be fun, because that would be a lie," she said sneaking her arms on Emma's waist to bring her closer as she lifted her chin, "But I promise you I know where I stand, and I stand with you and with Henry."

Emma pursed her lips uncharacteristically and her eyebrows knitted together, still not convinced. "I don't know. What if she doesn't buy it?"

"She will," Regina promised, but Emma shook her head.

"But what if she _doesn't_?" Regina fell silent and that was all Emma needed, "You're not doing it."

"Emma please, trust me. I know I can do it. I will do it; she'll buy it," Regina practically begged her. The Sheriff knew she wouldn't back down; when it came to protect what she loved, Regina could be fierce and stubborn.

With a sigh, Emma looked at her, "If you're doing this, you're not doing it alone." Regina was about to protest but she interrupted her. "No. I'll be with you whether if you like it or not."

"You can't come with me. She would definitely not buy that."

"Then you text me from time to time. I can't just let you put yourself at risk without a warranty that you'll be okay."

Regina smiled reassuringly, "If it makes you feel relieved, I will text you to keep you informed. It'll be okay, I promise."

Emma still wasn't sure about it, she doubted she would ever be, but she had no choice. "Okay then, I'll tell my parents and Henry."

Regina nodded, thinking about how Henry would take the news; she hoped he understood her. She saw the worry never leaving Emma's furrow and tried to ease it with her thumb.

"I love you," Emma said all of the sudden. "I know I don't say it a lot, and I know you know it anyways, but I love you."

Leaning her forehead against Emma, Regina closed her eyes, knowing what she was doing. She was saying goodbye in case something happened. "Don't do that. Nothing will happen I promise."

Emma kissed her. She wanted to believe her promise, she wished she believed it would be okay, but she had never been one to expect the best of every situation. She kissed her like if it was the last time she did. It might as well be.

* * *

Regina kicked a rock and it rolled, the sound echoing in the cave. It was impossible to know where Maleficent was hiding, so she went to the only place related to her in hopes she found something.

"A nice home you gave me in this realm." Regina turned and found Maleficent leaning on Snow's coffin, raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here?"

Stiffening her back, Regina casually walked towards her and shrugged, "Your proposition made me think and I guess darkness has always a certain appeal for me."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes and watched closely, considering every move. "If you're here thinking you can fool me, you're very wrong."

"Oh I would never dare to try, you're too smart for that," Regina smirked.

"Complimenting me now? You must be _so_ desperate."

Regina stared at her and sighed loudly, "I thought you would appreciate a friendly hand. It seems I was wrong."

Maleficent laughed, "It seems quite timely that when I start to plan revenge against you, you suddenly appear here trying to convince me you've changed your mind. Hard to believe actually, with the love beams you throw at that blonde."

Regina smiled wickedly against her will and forced the words out, "Everyone makes mistakes. I thought that would secure my survival and on the way I could have fun, but she's nothing more that a homesick puppy. It's tiring." She finished rolling her eyes and stepping closer to the other woman.

"And your son? You're just going to leave him with them?" Maleficent wondered skeptical.

"That is exactly why I've come to you." The former dragon raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "I want him back. I've tried the good way and he still prefers to stay with those idiots. It's time to use what I know, and thanks to you I've got my magic back to do it."

"You sound like you've got everything under control. Why do you need me?"

Regina smiled, knowing the next words would buy the ticket to Maleficent's trust, as self-centred as she was. "Because you're the best I know and with you, I can assure my plan will be successful."

Maleficent finally smiled and closed the distance between them, hoping off Snow's coffin. She narrowed her eyes one more time, and soothed Regina's coat collar, "You can't expect me to trust you just because you say you're on my side."

"I figured I would have to prove it to you. Just name it."

Maleficent licked her lips and smiled deviously. She made them disappear and they reappeared in what Regina knew to be Dr. Hopper's office. He wasn't there though, only his dog. The witch raised an eyebrow and pointed at the dog, "Kill him."

Regina looked at her like if she had gone crazy, "Pongo? Why would that prove anything? He's just a dog."

Maleficent grabbed an umbrella and leaned on it, "Your son is very fond of him. If he dies, you can have him back, being a shoulder to cry on."

Regina threw a look at the dog sleeping peacefully in his bed and then returned her gaze to the other woman, "When did you become such a trashy villain?"

"When did you become so soft?" Maleficent retorted.

"It's a _dog_."

"You had no remorse whatsoever to rip your father's heart out and use it for your own benefit, and now you chickening for a dog? Who's the trashy villain here?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous." Maleficent only raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to do as she was told, and Regina threw her hands in the air. "Fine."

She turned to the dog that seemed to be oblivious to the scene. She had already planned Maleficent would make her rip somebody's heart and kill them, so she had prepared a potion to do it and look like it had been killed without it being real by pouring it over her hand, but she wasn't sure it also worked with animals.

She took off her glove and stretched her hand; it had been long since the last time she had done it. When her hand took a grip of the animal's heart, he woke up and cried, making her wince but she kept her posture and pulled her hand out. It was lighter than the hearts she was used to hold in her hand.

Regina suddenly felt Maleficent's breath on her neck, "Crush it."

Ignoring the dog's cries as she clutched the heart on her heart, she felt her own sinking. When it turned dust beneath her fingers, Pongo fell on his bed and Regina wished the potion had worked; she had no way to find out if it did after a few days.

"I didn't think you would be capable," Maleficent breathed in her ear as her nails raked down Regina's arms.

The Mayor closed her eyes, forcing herself to stay in place, and smiled deviously, "As you said I have crushed many hearts. Adding one more to the list means nothing to me."

"It does to me." Maleficent turned Regina and stared down into her eyes. "Welcome back, Regina."


	23. Chapter 23

**She sent me after Pongo. Long story. Please check he's okay. I'm in.**

Emma read the text under her family's gaze. "Well?" David asked.

A frown crossed her forehead, "Everything's fine. She made her go after Pongo. She passed the test."

"Pongo? I was expecting…" Snow started and Emma raised her eyebrows.

"I know, but at least she's in."

Snow's eyebrows knitted together, "I still think people should know." But Emma shook her head as an answer once again.

"No. I've told you; Regina doesn't want anyone to know besides us. It makes it more credible."

Her parents threw a look at each other, but Emma knew what they were thinking. Maybe if Regina didn't want anyone else to know it was because this wasn't a plan and she was actually rooting for the darkness inside her.

Emma was in no mood for another speech about it, so she just stood up and left them, her phone tightly clutched in her hand in case Regina texted again. She peered inside Henry's room and saw him staring at the ceiling.

He looked at her as she heard the shuffle of her boots approaching him, and she sat up in bed. "Did she say anything?"

Emma took the time to sit on the bed next to him and nodded, "She's okay."

"What…what did she have to do?" He asked as he tried not to flinch. The Sheriff's lips pursed and she stared right into his eyes, but before she opened her mouth, his eyes were hard, like if he suddenly was 10 years older.

"I can handle it, Emma. I know it's okay."

She still struggled and found herself thinking what Regina would do in her place. And she decided she would tell him the truth. "You know she had a plan b, using a potion to not to kill anyone. But Maleficent chose Pongo."

Henry's deep eyebrows furrowed, "Pongo?" Emma nodded and he opened his mouth, "That's…"

"Yeah."

"I guess she was trying to hurt me."

It hadn't crossed Emma's mind. Of course, Henry was strangely attached to that dog. He probably sat at his legs while Henry had her sessions with Archie. And Regina definitely knew that; she would've realised that sooner than Emma did. She started to wonder how it had been for Regina, thinking about if the potion would work. If Henry would hate her if it didn't.

Henry's voice suddenly crept through her thoughtful haze, "Will he be okay?"

Emma honestly didn't know the answer to that, so she just shrugged and reached for his shoulder, placing her hand there. Then, he looked up at her. "Will _she_ be okay?"

She barely managed to mask her own fears that spread like a cloud across her face, but still offered a smile she hoped reflected her own hope. "She will."

He launched forward and buried his face on Emma's chest. IT was a reflex for her to hug him back, and as she thought about Regina's plan, she tightened her arms around his tiny frame.

* * *

Regina eyed Maleficent and held back a grimace. They had been at her old vault for hours, pouring one drink after the other in celebration for Regina's return, but while she had managed to only drink one glass, Maleficent had drained more than 4. Regina had lost her count in the fifth.

"You joining me has been an upgrade I must admit," Maleficent managed to say. "I've been just jumping around but with your vault we finally have a den."

Regina raised an eyebrow and placed her glass in front of her. "Well, I thought by now we would be planning on something. Maybe we could use what you had on me against them."

Maleficent poured herself another drink and laughed, "You were always so impatient." She tried to throw a seductive smirk at Regina, but it turned more like a grimace before she drowned her drink.

"Well I was expecting you to help me get my son back, rather than drink ourselves to death before that happens. Is this some kind of way to take your revenge against me?"

"Oh my God Regina, relax." She pushed Regina's glass towards her as she took a gulp of her own. "If I had known you had become a whiner I wouldn't have asked you to join me."

Regina bit her lip and took a tentative sip from her glass to concede, and she felt the strong alcohol burning her throat. She could see herself feeling that taste rolling her tongue while she sat on the shower plate for so many nights, not longer being able to tell the difference from her own tears and the water splashing her face.

She shook her head at the memory and tried again, rolling the glass in her hands as she leaned back on the sofa they were, "So tell me. You've been back for a few days and I haven't seen any of that dragon you hide."

Maleficent threw a glare at her, "Well, I spent 28 years being a dragon. I deserve a rest from it, don't I?" Regina rolled her eyes at it in response and Maleficent leaned back on the sofa, her face close to hers.

Regina could smell the alcohol on her breath against her face as she spoke, "I was planning on just killing little Henry and that blondie of yours and what a better way to do it as the dragon you trapped me in."

"And what happened?" Regina prompted her to continue, watching Maleficent's lips getting closer to hers.

"I just couldn't."

Regina frowned, "You couldn't?"

Shrugging, Maleficent looked at her under her eyelashes, "I _can't_. I need a potion to make it work, and I know you were always good with potions."

"That's why you wanted me to work with you?" Regina inquired raising an eyebrow.

Maleficent's smirk hovered over Regina's lips, "That's not the only reason."

Regina swallowed; she knew what Maleficent was trying. She was testing her again. If Regina rejected her, it would mean she actually had feelings for Emma, that she _still_ was faithful to her. She stilled, letting a smile dance at the corner of her lips as Maleficent's eyes burned hers, watching her very closely despite her drunkness.

Their lips brushed and Regina felt her chest heavy, wanting to lean back, but she still didn't move. It wasn't until the very last moment when Maleficent pulled back, smirking and raising an eyebrow, "Can you make the potion then?"

Regina forced a devious smile on her own, her eyes challenging, hiding the relief she felt on her chest. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

* * *

It had been a week already, and Regina had managed to stretch the making of the potion, excusing herself behind her work. She still lived her usual life, going to her office in the morning and doing paperwork, the only difference was the absence of Emma and Henry, replaced with Maleficent's breath on her back every time she asked about the potion.

"If we want to go low, I have to do my job so no one suspects I'm with you planning to murder the beloved family," she muttered, pretending to be focused on some papers. She turned the page although she hadn't really read it to seem busy under Maleficent's eyes.

"I know. You've already said that," she said, raising her legs to rest on Regina's desk. The Mayor threw a look at it, pursing her lips, but said nothing. "I just thought you could work faster. You've lost your touch."

"My _touch_ requires patience. Things don't just appear by magic." Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her and Regina rolled her eyes, "…in a manner of speaking."

"When will you have it done?"

Regina turned another page. She was trying to come up with a backfire on the potion, something to make it not work, but it was hard when she couldn't get Maleficent off her side. She barely had time to text Emma tiny updates of it. She raised her gaze to meet her old friend, "Soon."

"I thought you wanted your son back as soon as possible."

"I don't want to kill him in the process," she answered holding her gaze.

Maleficent pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Tomorrow will be finished."

"I'll try," Regina said turning her attention back to the papers, but the other woman leaned on her desk, her hands falling on the surface.

"No. It _will_ be finished."

Looking back at her, Regina bit back, "I'm not your slave. I'm doing what I can."

"Then do it faster, or I'll handle your son on my own."

Regina fought the urge to just throw a fireball against her, to strangle her only for the mention of hurting Henry, but she gritted her teeth and looked down. "You'll have it by tomorrow."

Maleficent smiled satisfied, "That's better. Now I have to rush dear."

"Somewhere else to be?" Regina asked trying to hide the curiosity from her words.

"Anywhere but here. Watching you paperwork is making my head hurt from the boredom. See you later, Gina." She winked and disappeared into green smoke. Regina let herself wince at the nickname, one that she had given her so many years ago. However, she waited a long moment before reaching for her phone, pulling it out from her purse. She typed quickly, trying not to sound too worried, but knowing Emma would read between the lines.

 **Deadline's tomorrow. I've got nothing on the potion, I'm sorry.**

She hadn't left the phone on her desk when Emma's answered arrived.

 **Don't be. We'll fight. Together.**

She read it and a smile tugged at her lips and she hoped that it was enough, that they would defeat her like Emma already had. But her knowledge in magic made her aware that Maleficent would be stronger than ever thanks to that potion, and that they would need a miracle to be victorious.

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes, letting herself believe for a moment that it was possible, and that she would be reunited with her family.

* * *

 _A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for keep going with this story. The follows, favs and reviews make my day!_


	24. Chapter 24

Emma was leaning on her car, crossing her arms on her chest as she chewed on her lip. She was waiting for the school bell to ring to immediately pick up Henry and drive them to their home. Regina had texted the previous day with the warning but since then it had been dead silent.

Her parents and she agreed to keep an eye on him at all times, and since Emma couldn't shake the feeling of concern off her, she just wanted him safe in her apartment with David and Snow.

She clutched her phone in her hand, as she had been doing for days, waiting for a text from Regina and the bell finally rang. Henry didn't take long to run towards her, hugging her when he was close enough. "Snow said she needed to finish some things but she will be home soon."

Emma nodded and they got inside the car. The drive was in silence, but Emma could feel the question burning in her son's lips, so she said before he could ask, "Still nothing."

It didn't ease the frown of her forehead. "She said Maleficent would take the potion today, and it's already afternoon."

"I know."

"Nothing has happened," he pressed. Emma tightened the grip on the steering wheel and sighed.

" _I know_."

Henry glanced worriedly at his mother and noticed the tired circles under her eyes. She had been like this the whole time the plan had been going on; he watched her picking at the food on her plate, never finishing lunch or dinner, and she could hear her tossing and turning in bed at night to end up sighing and shuffling to the living room.

Last night those habits only seemed to accentuate and he knew it was because the expectation of what would happen today was too much. It was for all of them, but for Emma it was like if it was personal.

When they arrived to the apartment, David was finishing lunch and Henry offered to help. Both of them watched Emma disappear into her room without a word, the ever present frown adorning her face.

* * *

Regina watched the liquid pouring into the small bottle, standing in her vault. It glowed when it touched the bottom of it and she held her breath. It was done; there was no way back. Maleficent was staring at her and a satisfied smile on her lips when the glow illuminated Regina's face.

She snatched it from Regina's hands before she could do anything and looked down at it. Regina raised an eyebrow, hiding her trembling hands on her coat's pocket, "You're so impatient."

"I want my power back. Aren't you impatient to have your son back?"

Regina watched how Maleficent lifted the bottle to her lips stopping in the last moment to look at her, waiting for an answer, so she smirked, "I can't wait."

That response seemed to satisfy Maleficent and she finally tilted the bottle. Regina watched, feeling her phone on her pocket and wishing she could just take a moment to warn Emma. Only a word would be enough. Maleficent closed her eyes and Regina took a step back, trying to escape for just a second, her phone held tight between her fingers.

"Where are you going, Regina?" Maleficent asked with her eyes still closed, a smile dancing in her lips. The Mayor stilled and swallowed. Finally the witch opened her eyes, her pupils burning with power and Regina had to control herself to not to shiver. "Where you going to inform your sweet and charming girlfriend?"

Regina's eyebrows shot up, but still tried to mask her surprise crossing her arms over her chest and played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"You really think I would be so dense to not notice? You've always been transparent to me Regina. I only needed you to make this potion and now…now I feel more powerful than ever."

Maleficent sauntered towards Regina and she staggered backwards, still trying to hide her secret, "I thought we were a team. I thought you would help me to get my son back."

Launching her hands forward, Maleficent's nails dug into Regina's throat. She felt her breath hitch beneath her fingers and stared right into her eyes. "We could've done so much but you've changed. You've gone soft." The grip on her throat tightened and Regina tried to swallow but she choked with the pressure.

"I'm going to kill them Regina. And thanks to you, no one can stop me. Not even your dear savior." Regina looked at her before disappearing into purple smoke. Maleficent dropped her hand and rolled her eyes, "Coward."

* * *

Regina kept Emma on her mind as she dissipated away from Maleficent's touch, trying to land next to her. Instead, due to the lack of habit and the intensity of her thoughts, she landed on Emma, bringing both of them to the ground in front of her apartment. Snow, who had been talking to Emma, jumped when she saw Regina coming out of nowhere.

"Regina?"

The Mayor looked up and Snow saw the fear in her eyes as she rose to her feet, helping Emma. "Go inside. Don't let Henry out," she commanded. When Snow didn't move, she roared, "Go. Now!"

Behind them, across the street, green smoke revealed Maleficent and finally Snow reacted and rushed into the building. Emma looked at Maleficent and then at Regina, whose frown let her know what was going on. Still, she asked. "Too bad?"

"Worse," was Regina's response.

The three of them walked towards the other, meeting in the middle of the now empty street; it was as if everyone had felt the change in the air and had hidden away. Maleficent glanced over at Emma.

"You're making it even easier for me. Thank you." The Sheriff reached for her gun sitting in the holster on her hip and Maleficent laughed, "That thing didn't work last time. What makes you think it will now?"

Emma cursed in her mind, knowing she was right, but still her hand unclasped the holster as if to prove she wasn't afraid. Regina however, could see the slight tremble in her hand, and placed in between them. "This fight is with me, Maleficent. Leave her out of this."

The witch turned her attention to Regina, her eyes shining with the flames of her power. "The fight may be with you, but she is the mean to the victory."

Regina's fist opened in a flame and she looked defiantly at Maleficent. Behind her, Emma stepped aside to join her by her side, in a defensive position as well. It only made the other woman sneer at them, releasing a loud laugh. "Very well, if that's how you want it."

She took a step back and closed her eyes. Soon she was covered by green smoke and she started to grow until she was a full giant dragon. Emma opened her eyes wide, suddenly feeling helpless and useless. She staggered backwards and Regina looked at her, reading the panic that was starting to cloud her eyes.

She reached for her hand and squeezed, "You can do it Emma. You have it in you."

"I don't even know _how_. I only have a stupid gun that won't work!"

Regina waved her hand and a sword, David's sword, appeared on her hand. It felt heavy, but it also felt right. Looking right into deep greenish eyes, Regina told her, "We do this. Together. I believe in you."

Emma took a sharp breath and nodded, feeling safer now with the sword in her hand. She raised towards Maleficent, who opened her mouth and shrieked, a soft smoke leaving her nostrils as she did. "Together," she muttered to herself. Throwing Regina one last glance, she nodded more convincingly now and repeated. "Together."


	25. Chapter 25

Maleficent threw a puff of fire towards them and before Emma could react, Regina stepped in front of her and captured the flames with her magic, making them disappear.

"Aw that's cheating darling," the dragon pouted from above. Maleficent stepped ahead, making the cars around her jump. Emma tightened the grip on her sword and breathed, "Fuck."

Regina was already bringing roots out of the ground to hold the dragon's feet, but they weren't enough. Emma finally reacted and ran towards Maleficent, raising the sword over her head and she swung it, hitting the dragon's big foot. However, it bounced back on the hard scales, making it possible to hurt her.

She could hear the laugh above her, but she kept trying over and over, ignoring the pain in her shoulders as she hit what felt like a wall while Regina used everything she had to stop her.

After a moment, Maleficent looked down to see Emma grunting, digging the sword in her heel and she huffed, "Enough games." It only took one kick to make Emma fly away from her, hitting the wall of a shop.

"Emma!" Regina yelled when she saw it. She tried to go after her, but Maleficent stepped in between them. The long flames that appeared in both the Mayor's hands reflected in Regina's fierce eyes. She could hear her heart thumping in her ribcage and the tears burning in her eyes with fear that Emma could be so badly hurt she wouldn't wake up.

She had seen how the air had left Emma's chest when she had collided against the wall, and now her heart leapt when she saw her body limp on the ground between the dragon's feet.

Regina desperately wanted to run towards her and check she was okay, to calm the creeping fear that whispered in her head that Emma's breathing movement was missing from her chest. Maleficent laughed and Regina turned the attention back to her.

"What are you going to do now dear? Kill me?" Her voice hissed, like a snake, and mocked her. "You're not fooling anyone. You don't have it within you, not anymore."

Regina staggered and the flames in her hands disappeared. Maleficent was right, even with the rage she felt, she couldn't kill her because Henry would never forgive her. The dragon took a step forward triumphant under Regina's stare. She couldn't kill her, but perhaps she didn't have to. It was a long shot, but she still had to try.

"You're right, I can't kill you," she shouted. "But I still can defeat you."

She gathered all the strength she could and aimed towards the dragon, throwing a wave of magic towards her. It was Maleficent who staggered this time, the lamps surrounding them trembling, and she shrieked but she still tried to fight Regina's magic.

"You're going to need more of that if you want to try to defeat me," she roared.

Regina fiercely looked at her and didn't listen to her words, knowing they were only meant to weaken her. She kept focusing on who she wanted to protect, on the flow of magic she felt trough her body, leaving her by her fingertips. A drop of sweat ran down her cold forehead. Her skin was starting to go pale, and she had to fall to one knee to prevent herself from falling to the ground, but she still kept on her task, her mind thinking about the family she wanted to protect.

A single drop of blood appeared on her nose and she grunted, throwing the last trace of magic she had in her body. She felt her head dizzy and swallowed; it had to work now or there would be nothing to do to stop Maleficent. Through her eyelids she finally saw the dragon shrinking, losing height and transforming into a person.

Both of them fell to the ground at the same time; Maleficent, now in human form, collapsed on the ground and blacked out. Regina raised her head and when she saw her lying there, she knew she had succeeded. She fought against the exhaustion of her body and stood up like she could, running towards Emma, who was still on the ground without moving, and falling next to her.

She heard David cuffing Maleficent behind her as she turned Emma's body to look at her. The breath caught in her throat when she saw her eyes closed and, as she had thought, she observed the missing movement of Emma's chest.

"Emma," she whispered. She cupped her face and watched her, the tears finally streaming down her still pale face.

"Mom?" she heard Henry next to her, as frightened as she was. He kneeled beside her and watched in shock.

Regina burst into sobs and doubled, leaning her head in Emma's chest, whispering her name. She heard everyone gathering around them, whispering, but she no longer cared about them. Emma was gone. She couldn't bear the idea of a life without her, not now that she had discovered how it was. Stupid Emma, she thought. How dared she leave them.

No one got closer to them for a while. Eventually Henry hugged Regina and cried on her shoulder while she stayed leaning over Emma. Her knees hurt, her head hurt, her back hurt and she felt more tired than ever, but she didn't want to leave Emma. Leaving her meant she was really gone forever.

Henry raised his gaze and saw David holding Snow while she cried too, and an idea hit him. "Mom," he whispered Regina. She didn't move so he repeated, "Mom."

Regina obliged herself to look up to her son although she didn't want to leave her place hovering Emma. The blood had mixed up with the tears and her eyes were swollen.

Henry swallowed, "True Love's kiss." When her mother just stared at him, he explained, "It can break any curse. It saved me, now it can save Emma."

"Henry, this isn't a fairytale, this is the real word. Emma's gone." Her voice broke with the last word, the tears furiously sliding down her cheeks. "You were under a sleeping curse. She…she…"

Regina couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but Henry didn't back down. "It can break **any** curse. You can do it, mom. Please."

She looked up at his son, "Me?"

He smiled though his tears, "I'm ten but I'm not stupid. You love each other. Kiss her. Bring her back."

Regina bit her lower lip and stared down at Emma; her expression was calmed, like if she was sleeping. Regina remembered herself in the same position so many years ago, with Daniel in her arms, kissing him to save him with a True Love's kiss. She remembered how it hadn't worked. Perhaps she just hadn't it in her.

She felt Henry's hand on her shoulder as her eyes caught in every detail of Emma's face. She brushed aside a strand of golden hair and kept her hand on her cheek. She wasn't sure about it at all, but she clung to the little hope she had in her heart and leaned down without thinking about anything that wasn't her love for Emma. Forgetting she was being under everyone's gaze, Regina pressed her lips gently against Emma's, closing her eyes and wishing it would work.

Magic tingled her lips and she felt the characteristically wave of true love's magic. Her heart leapt as she separated, opening her eyes to scan her lover's face, searching for any signs of life. The next seconds felt like hours to Regina as she waited for it to work, and finally Emma's eyes fluttered open.

Their gazes met and Regina felt the tears again, only this time they were tears of relief. Emma took in her face. "You look awful," she said with a raspy voice.

Regina leaned down and hugged her, a relieved smile plastered on her face. Henry jumped and hugged her too as she tried to sit up. "I knew it would work!"

"What would work? What happened?" Emma asked as she looked around to realise everyone was staring at them.

Regina and Henry separated, and the Mayor cradled Emma's face in her hands. Emma was grateful for it, but she smiled nervously, "Regina everyone is looking at us."

Henry giggled and she frowned, feeling like she was missing something and was about to ask when Regina launched forward and captured her lips for a quick kiss before leaning her forehead against Emma's. "I thought I had lost you," she breathed.

"And she woke you up with true love's kiss!" Henry chimed in.

Emma looked between them back and forth, "Okay I'm definitely missing something here. What—"

"Emma."

The three of them looked up to meet Snow and David. They were smiling, relieved that their daughter was alive. Regina suddenly took in the scene and realised the whole town was staring at them. She felt a blush spreading over her cheeks and quickly tried to wipe her tears as she put some distance within her and Emma, although she highly doubted it mattered by then.

Snow joined on the ground, kneeling and soothing a strand of hair off Emma's face, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Uh...," Emma eyed Regina and cleared her throat. "I feel like if a train just ran over me."

"Maybe we should go somewhere more…comfortable. David?" she asked looking up at his husband. "Take Maleficent to the cells. Thanks to Regina's spell her magic won't help her get out of there."

He nodded and after smiling fondly at his daughter, parted to pull Maleficent up from the ground and took her away. Snow and Regina helped Emma to her feet and Henry hugged her again, making her grunt through a smile.

"Careful kid. I meant it when I said my whole body hurts."

He stepped aside and smiled apologetically, "Sorry. I'm just glad everything is over."

Ruby approached them as the crowd dissipated. "You need help?"

Regina tightened her hold on Emma's waist when Snow staggered under her weight, "Perhaps Regina can transport us there?"

The Mayor swallowed, "I'm afraid I lost all my magic fighting Maleficent."

"You did what?" Emma whipped her head towards her but it was too quick and her head felt dizzy.

Ruby suppressed a knowing smile and helped Snow, taking a grip of Emma and holding her upright. Snow sighed relieved; her daughter weighted more than she looked. She put a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Let's get you some water first. Then we _all_ can catch up."

Regina held her head high but she couldn't bring herself to look at Snow, knowing what she meant. Instead, she held Emma and all of them walked towards the apartment.

* * *

 _A/N: in case any of you is curious, I made some boards on pinterest about my fanfics. You can check them out under the name of helenadm95 :)_


	26. Chapter 26

When the door opened, Pongo jumped on them to meet them and Regina's heart settled with relief as he saw him very much alive and healthy. They carried Emma to the bed, followed closely by Snow and Henry, who was still greeting the dog gleefully.

Emma dropped on the bed with a puff, trying to hide a wince when she felt the air leaving her lungs. Henry sat down next to her and Regina was about to join him when Snow spoke, "I'll make you some tea, honey. Regina can you help me please?"

She didn't wait for an answer before disappearing and Regina eyed Emma, who smiled apologetically. She raised her chin and followed suit, leaving Emma with Henry, Ruby and the dog, and straightened her clothes as she stepped into the kitchen.

Snow was preparing the tea and her back was to her as Regina took a seat on one of the stools, but she could still feel the tension floating in the air. "I'm glad to see Pongo is fine," she commented.

"Hmm," Snow nodded, still not turning and working on the kettle. "We have kept him here to hide him. He misses Archie though"

"I can only imagine," she said flatly; her heart was racing, expecting to see what would happen when Snow turned to face her. She had expected her to be angry, to be surprised, to be outraged or perhaps shocked. But she was not prepared at all when Snow finally rolled on her heels.

"True love's kiss, huh?" she smiled behind the cup, sipping from it.

Regina felt a blush creping on her face and averted her eyes, focusing on the wooden counter in front of her. "It appears so."

"I knew it."

Regina looked up as her eyebrows shot up as well, "You did?"

Snow left the cup in front of her. "You spend a lot of time together and you're visibly happier like that. It makes Henry happy too, and I see it has made you good. You just beat Maleficent a few minutes ago, sacrificing your magic us. For Emma and Henry."

"They are the most important thing in my life." Regina held her breath as the words escaped her mouth, eyeing carefully Snow's reaction, and she felt relived when Snow smiled at her.

"I know."

Regina's finger drew a path between the soft cracks of the wooden and almost felt stupid when she asked, "So you're okay with it?"

Snow reached for her hand, covering with her own and Regina flinched, but didn't move it. "Of course," she affirmed ignoring Regina's straight posture.

They felt silent while Regina debated in her head. She still had feelings of hurt towards Snow, but there was a part of her that was tired of fighting and was just in peace with her. She hadn't the time to dwell on it when David opened the door and appeared in the apartment.

"How's Emma?" he asked as soon as he was inside. They heard laughter coming from the sheriff's room that answered his question but still Snow nodded.

"She's getting better for moments."

Regina cleared her throat and felt David's eyes on her, the question floating in the air and to save herself from another scene with him as well, she stood and grabbed the cup of tea, "I'll give it to her."

She hurried and disappeared into Emma's room. Everyone looked up at her from the bed and Ruby rose. "Let's go Henry." He was ready to pout but then he looked at Emma's eyes and saw they should leave them alone, so he reluctantly stood up, taking the dog with him.

Ruby smiled smigly at Regina as she walked by her side and exited the room. When they were alone, Regina took a seat on the bed, next to Emma. She handed her the cup of tea and the Sheriff accepted it.

"Hey," Regina said with a small smile.

"Hey," Emma answered from behind the mug. She felt the warm liquid down her throat and it relaxed her. "How are you feeling?"

Regina laughed, "You're the one on bed after returning from the dead. How are _you_?"

Emma left the mug on the night stand and readjusted her position, making her ribs hurt slightly. She hid the grimace behind a smile, "It's fine. True love's kiss works pretty fast." She saw the blush bearing in Regina's cheeks and took her hand. "How was the talk?"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, "I never thought I would be doing that, and with Snow no less!"

Emma laughed, "Was she shocked?"

"Actually she kind of knew?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her and Regina nodded. "I know, how could she? Anyways, everyone knows now…"

Regina looked down at their hands and Emma lifted her chin, "Are you okay?"

"You need to stop asking me that," Regina smiled weakly, but still nodded. "Yes, I guess. It's not how I expected to… _come out_. I just hope everyone is okay with it. Especially for you."

"I doubt they try to convince me about your evil ways now Regina. You saved me. You saved the town."

"I'm not a hero, Emma."

"I know you're not." Regina looked up when the Sheriff relented. "You made questionable things in the past, but so did I and so have everyone. Okay, not everyone has murdered an entire village but I don't know, people make mistakes. You're not a hero but you're not a villain either. You're just human. We all are. You are not stories from a book anymore Regina. You're here, you're real. You learn from the mistakes and you're trying to amend the bad you made. You saved us."

"I still did it for selfish reasons. I did it for Henry and for you." Regina could feel her shoulders heavy. She had been listening that for so long she had started to believe it.

"Does it matter? Ruby and Henry told me what you did out there. You literally put all you had to beat Maleficent and you may think it's for us but deep down, you did it for the town."

"Are you implying I _care_ for that people?" Regina said straightening her posture regally, but Emma laughed.

"You've gone soft," she sang.

"I have not."

"You sooo have," she smiled poking at Regina's ribs. The Mayor laughed and tried to scoot away from her. When Emma stopped, Regina stared at her, brushing a strand of blonde hair off her face and ticking it on her ear.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done without you," she whispered.

"You would have kept fighting, and you would still be the strongest woman I know," Emma said honestly.

Regina smiled and felt the tears on her eyes, so she blinked them away and leaned in to kiss Emma tenderly, cupping her face. When she separated, their foreheads touched. "Get some rest."

"But what about Maleficent? Ruby told me David locked her up. We should talk to her," Emma protested, already trying to stand.

Regina smiled at the stubbornness of her girlfriend, "True love's magic may work fast but you still need to rest."

She kissed her one more time and rose to her feet, leaving Emma room to lay comfortably. She was about to leave when she turned back to Emma, but she found the Sheriff was already asleep and she smiled. "I love you," she said anyways.

* * *

Regina closed the door slowly to prevent making too much noise and then turned to find the apartment was empty except for Henry. "Where's everyone?" she asked him. He was petting Pongo on the sofa, and she joined him.

"They went out to check everything was okay I think," he shrugged. She reached tentatively towards the dog, fearing he would run away. She wouldn't blame him.

Instead, he leaned into her touch and put his head on Regina's lap for her to continue petting him. "Even Pongo sees you've changed," Henry smiled.

Regina looked at him and returned the smile, holding back the want of hugging him. The fact that her son believed in her again was still new to her and she felt so thankful every time.

They felt silent, and Regina didn't know why she felt nervous about asking Henry, since he had been the one to encourage her to kiss Emma, but still she felt her heart in her throat as she asked, "Since…when do you know?"

She didn't need to say what she was talking about, because he got it. Henry took his turn to pet Pongo and shrugged, "I don't know. Christmas maybe?" Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise; he had known before they were even a _thing_.

"And you're okay with…that?"

"With you being together?" he asked, and she just nodded in response. He didn't hesitate, "Of course. I mean you're my moms and you're happy. I'm happy with that."

Regina felt the relief in her chest and she was able to breathe again. Henry's opinion was the one she cared the most, and he was okay. She smiled at him and nudged his ribs, "You just like it because you've gotten to eat more sweets since we spend time together."

He laughed and tried to push away her hands, just like she had done with Emma moments ago. Suddenly the door opened and both David and Snow entered the apartment. Pongo rushed to meet them and David petted his head.

"Hey good boy. Henry, why don't you take him to Archie? I'm sure he will be happy to see him again," he said standing up. Henry nodded and, after putting Pongo his leash, he left the apartment.

Regina stood and brushed the wrinkles away from her dress, although it was a mess from the battle. Snow went to the kitchen and David rolled his eyes at her, "You can relax Regina."

She raised her chin and snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Snow looked at her, smiling at how stubborn Regina was and the looked at her husband, "What are we going to do with Maleficent?"

Regina took a step forward and spoke before he could, "I think I would like to talk to her before we decide anything."

"Talk to her about what?" Snow asked crossing her arms and David looked at her waiting for an answer.

Suddenly Regina felt like a teenager waiting for her girlfriend to come down the stairs with her parents. She mentally shook her head; she was a grown up woman for god's sake. "I want to give her a chance to explain herself."

"She tried to kill you after technically killing Emma. What is there to explain?" David wondered.

Regina hugged her arms and took another step towards them, "I know, but I just…want her to give her a chance to talk, to see what she has to say."

Snow narrowed her eyes at her, "Is this because of your story with her?" Regina rolled her eyes but before she could talk, Snow pointed at her. "You're dating my daughter now so I'm not letting you near that woman on your own."

David opened his eyes, "Your story with Maleficent? You have a _story_ with Maleficent?"

Regina covered her eyes, both to stop them from rolling so much it would hurt and to hide the blush on her face, "Oh my God, one embarrassing talk in one day is enough. I don't need another. I just want to give her a chance okay? Just like…I wanted to have."

Snow and David fell silent, feeling slightly guilty about it. They were always preaching about hope and seeing the good in people and back in their time they had given Regina their backs. Snow nodded, "Okay. We'll let her explain, but just one chance."

Regina nodded in return, "Thanks."

"It won't be possible just yet though," David remembered. "She's still unconscious in the cell."

For the first time since the battle, Regina felt the weight of the fatigue in her body. All the adrenaline gone, both from the fight and facing the fact that she and Emma were now out, made her realise how tired she felt. The idea of a bed suddenly felt like the best idea ever, and she remembered she must've looked awful.

"Okay then I'll just…I'll just go and return later."

She started to walk to the door but Snow stopped, "You can stay here if you want. Get some rest and then we can go talk to Maleficent."

Regina hesitated but she swallowed and turned. She saw Snow's eyes and for the first time in ages, she saw caring in them. She smiled softly, "That would be great. Thanks."

"Yeah, but you're not staying with Emma," David said crossing his arms on his chest.

"David!" Snow exclaimed, hitting his shoulder as Regina's blush grew. "They're grown up women."

"She's still my daughter!" he argued and earned a look from Snow. Then she looked over at Regina and smiled, "It's okay, you can stay with her. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

Regina watched them going up the stairs while Snow whispered to David that Emma wasn't a little girl anymore and then disappeared. She took a breath before entering the Sheriff's room, and when she did, she found her sleeping profoundly.

She laid by her side and touched her forehead to check her temperature was normal. Then, she accommodated herself in a side of the mattress and yawned before closing her eyes. As soon as her eyelids touched, she felt her body relax, feeling Emma's breathing next to her. Her hand found Emma's and squeezed even though the other woman was too passed out to feel it and finally let herself get some rest.

* * *

 _A/N: sorry for the delay! I hope you liked this chapter, if you did let me know. Thank you for still keeping up with this story:)_


	27. Chapter 27

Regina opened her eyes and for a second she didn't know where she was. It wasn't until she took in the disregarded clothes around the room, she realised she was in Emma's. However, the owner of the room was nowhere in sight.

She got up and walked over to a mirror, making a face when she saw herself. She still had blood and her make up was slightly messy from tears and sleeping without taking it off.

Regina hesitated. She waved her hand and waited for her face to clean up, but nothing happened. She let her arm fall to her sides; she really had lost her magic. She reached then for a towel she found in Emma's desk and scanned it before she decided it was safe to use it to clean her face up. After 10 minutes, she finally was at least presentable; her face was make up less and she had gotten rid of the blood.

When she left the room, she found the family on the kitchen having breakfast. Snow and David were alternating between preparing it and washing the dishes, while Emma and Henry were sitting at the stools, devouring a bowl of cereals. All of them looked at Regina when she closed the door.

Emma smiled and a drop of milk fell down her chin. Henry said good morning to his mother and when he turned he saw the milk on Emma's face and laughed at her, making her quickly clean her mouth and nudge him on his shoulder.

"Regina, we were just making breakfast. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Snow offered while she put coffee on the pot.

Regina nodded softly and smiled, "Dark coffee is fine, thanks." Snow nodded and started to make it, while Regina took a seat next to Henry, leaving him in the middle on his mothers. She looked at the bowl of colourful cereal and raised an eyebrow at Emma over his head.

Emma shrugged and waited until she swallowed to say, "It's a special day."

Regina watched the scene and suddenly felt like an intruder. She still wasn't used to be part of the familiar gatherings, and even less if it was to do something so intimate as the family's breakfast. She glanced over at Emma, now that Snow and David were busy and couldn't see her, and noticed she was doing very well.

She moved and she didn't wince anymore due to the pain in her ribs, and although there were still purples on her skin, she seemed brighter. Regina wondered if she had had the talk with her parents or Henry like she had had hours ago.

Suddenly Emma whipped her head and their eyes met over their son. He was getting taller but they still had a few months at least until he started to grow taller than them. Emma smiled at her and all of the sudden she didn't felt like an intruder anymore. She felt at home.

"Dark coffee; there you go," Snow said happily as she placed the mug in front of Regina, who smiled in gratitude and took a sip. It was warm enough to make her throat sore, so she left it on the counter, using the mug to warm her hands instead.

"C'mon Henry, hurry up or you're gonna be late for school, and I feel like someone will not like that," Emma said raising her gaze towards Regina before loking back down at her son.

He whined, "But why do I have to go? There was a battle yesterday. We should celebrate and take the day off."

Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina as if saying 'can you believe this is our son?' and gestured to him. Regina took the hint and suppressed a smile, "Life doesn't stop because a dragon almost destroys the town. When you come back we will celebrate; until then, you need to learn your algebra."

He shuffled off the stool and walked towards her bag, murmuring, "I don't like math."

Emma turned and called for him, "Hey, look on the bright side kid. You can tell everyone how you survived the dragon attack."

He considered it and then shrugged, nodding. He put on his bag pack and waited for Snow to leave the apartment. After saying goodbye, both of them disappeared and the two women turned to find David. "I'll go to the station to watch over Maleficent. Tell me when you come to talk to her."

They nodded to him and Emma said, "Thanks dad."

He walked towards her and gave her a quick kiss on her head, "I'm glad you're okay." She just smiled at him and they watched him leave the apartment as well.

When the door closed for the second time, they looked at each other. Emma grinned smugly and Regina sighed, hiding her own grin by taking a sip of her coffee, "Don't."

"Look at you, being all familiar with your mortal enemy," she teased anyways.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well, I have to get along with my girlfriend's parents, don't I? Even if your mother is Snow."

"It's still so weird for me to call her Snow," Emma said with a frown and Regina fired back.

"I know. There are other many names that come so easily before Snow." It was Regina who teased this time and Emma rolled her eyes. She jumped from her stool to the one Henry had been sitting on a few minutes ago and leaned her chin in Regina's shoulder.

"You don't have to act like you hate her anymore. I can see you like her."

Regina side glanced at Emma and smiled. It was so easy with her; she just felt good. She turned her face and quickly kissed Emma, surprising her, but the Sheriff was quick to kiss back, enjoying it.

When they separated, Regina watched her. She still had her eyes closed and a goofy smile was painted on her face. "Mmm has anyone ever told you you kiss motherfucking good?"

Regina felt a hint of pride and flipped her hair, "So I've heard."

Emma smiled and finally opened her eyes to stare down at the Mayor. Regina followed her gaze and grimaced. She had been wearing the same clothes from the day before and after the battle if had gotten dirty.

"I should go change before we talk to Maleficent," she said starting to hop from the stool. Emma followed.

"I'll go with you."

Regina was ready to retort, to say she could go by herself, but instead she found she had no reason to and just smiled at her and nodded. Emma slid her hand in Regina's and squeezed before picking up her red leather jacket and leading Regina out of her house.

* * *

Emma had sat in that bed too many times to count, but this time it felt different. Regina was in the bathroom and Emma could hear her washing her teeth through the half closed door. She was just waiting for her and it felt oddly familiar. She imagined how it would be a life with Regina.

They would wake up in the morning; Regina would probably be on her feet at the first ring of the alarm, and she would have to fight with Emma to wake her up but she would still have a smile on her face doing so.

To make up for it, while Regina showered, Emma would make breakfast for her and Henry, and the three of them would eat it before they parted. Emma would stay behind, taking her time to shower and dress up.

They would take turns to get Henry, and Emma would come to an already made dinner, even though every day when they finished she promised Regina the next day she would cook for them. They could have movie night two times a week until Henry grows up and starts to hang out with his friends more often.

Once Henry was asleep, Emma would watch Regina's routine of taking off her make up, brushing her hair and putting her pyjamas on before getting into bed with her.

Regina entered the room and saw Emma lost in thought looking at a spot on the floor. She stopped and that caught Emma's attention. "Everything alright?"

Emma nodded and smiled it off, "Yeah, yeah. Just got lost in thought."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Good thoughts?"

"Good thoughts," Emma affirmed. Really good thoughts, she thought to herself. Regina stared at her for a moment before deciding she believed her and went to her closet to pick up new clothes.

Emma's feet barely touched the floor and she swung them, looking around. She took in the room and realised it perfectly matched Regina: a troubled soul hiding behind a pose.

Her bed was tall and large, imposing and taking most of the room's space, but the bed sheets were soft and Emma knew them to smell in a sweet fragrance. The closet was full of expensive suits and dresses, but there was a space saved only for Henry's toys and comics. She had the attitude of a queen, but past the walls she put around herself, Regina was so soft.

Suddenly, the Mayor emerged from the closet dressed up in a full suit, regally as ever. Emma raised an eyebrow as Regina fixed her collars, "Dressing to make a point?"

"And what would that be?" she asked fixing her hair in the mirror.

"To prove it's her loss?"

Regina's eyes met Emma's on the mirror and she saw the Sheriff's grin. She rolled her eyes, "I don't need to dress in a special way to prove that." She waked towards Emma and stopped in front of her, between her legs.

Emma placed her hands on the back of Regina's thighs and looked up, "That's true, but still you look amazing in this."

Regina cupped her face and leaned down to kiss Emma passionately. When she leaned back, Emma was out of breath. She sighed when Regina stepped back and walked out of the room, and she had to jog to follow her.

"I hope the talk with Maleficent doesn't take long. It's about time to thank you for saving me."


	28. Chapter 28

"If it isn't the _hero_ herself," Maleficent purred as she glimpsed Regina entering the Sheriff's station. When she saw Emma following her, she smiled but there was a hint of annoyance on her eyes, "And her dear puppy as always."

Regina felt Emma clenching her fists behind her and put her arm in front of her to stop her from stepping ahead and punching Maleficent's smirk off her face. "You have one chance, so don't blow it up."

"One chance for what?" she huffed.

Regina took a step forward and took in Maleficent's pose. She was imposing as always, but she wasn't putting her heart on it. She looked tired and weak. "Why did you do it?" she just asked, her voice stern.

"I really need to say it? Isn't because you trapped me in my dragon form for 28 years chained to a fucking rock underground enough reason for you?" Maleficent sneered, pressing herself against the bars.

Regina stepped closer, where she definitely could see something in Maleficent's eyes that she wasn't used to: fear. She heard Emma's boots against the floor behind her, walking closer but still maintaining a distance. She looked at Maleficent and raised an eyebrow, "One little advice. Cut the act and take the chance. You will only have this opportunity once in your life."

Their gaze locked. Maleficent was trying to maintain the power in the conversation, always using it for her benefit, but Regina just stared back, stoic. She could feel Emma radiating impatience next to her and silently told her to wait. She was close, she could see it.

Finally Maleficent glanced away and her red fingernail ran over the cell bars. Regina waited patiently in silence, knowing it would come now in any moment. And she wasn't wrong.

"You know, 28 years is a long time to lose."

"Storybrooke was frozen in time, so technically you haven't lost any time," Regina explained but Maleficent smiled ironically.

"It isn't _my_ time I care about." Regina looked over at Emma whose eyes were up in surprise, like her own. Maleficent then looked towards the Sheriff too. "You're 28, aren't you?"

Emma frowned, taken aback by that question and nodded. Maleficent walked in the cell to get closer to Emma and stared at her, "Didn't you miss your mother all those 28 years?"

Emma's jaw visibly hardened and swallowed. She didn't like to talk about that, especially with someone who had technically killed her a few hours ago. She decided to go for the usual reaction and shrugged, "I didn't know who she was so I didn't really miss _her_."

"But you missed having a mother, especially growing up like you did. Thanks to softy over there by the way," she pointed at Regina with a nod, who hold her breath. She and Emma had talked about it, she had apologized about it and Emma had swore she didn't blame her and that it was forgotten, but she still felt guilty when the topic surfaced in the conversation.

Emma didn't hesitate to ignore Maleficent's attempt to put fire between them and continued, "Did you miss you mother or what? Is that why you did all that?"

"I missed my _daughter_." Regina was just as surprised as Emma when Maleficent spoke. The woman stared back and forth between them, "I missed her childhood, I missed her growing up, I missed everything about it because of you. She was just a baby and I was just getting ready to escape your stupid curse but you were just so impatient. You cast it too soon and I only could save her, sending her to this world with only the hope to find her here. But you just _had_ to turn me into a dragon for all the eternity, didn't you? I was your friend!"

Regina swallowed and watched how the angry tears rolled down Maleficent's face as she stared at her with venom. Maleficent had had a daughter and she had separated them. She started to feel the now familiar tug of guilt in her stomach.

"And when I finally have the chance to escape, the stupid Saviour had to kill me. I had to start again, thanks to the magic left on this land. And what do I find when I come back? _You_ being happy with your son," she hissed. "You! Who had taken my child from me. You didn't deserve it, nor him, nor the happiness you had. You betrayed me, you took my daughter and locked me up, and you still get a happy ending?"

Emma watched how Regina took a step back and clutched her stomach. She read the signs and knew she was about to crumble, so she took a step to place besides Regina to let her know she was there for support. She didn't need to tell her because Regina knew; she knew Emma believed in her.

Finally, Regina found her voice and when she spoke it sounded foreign for her, "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, when did you even talk to me besides when it came to the curse?" Maleficent spat and Regina gritted her teeth but continued.

"I was too focused on my vengeance, feeding of the feeling of betrayal and hate I felt towards Snow. You were my friend, and I wasn't there for you. If I had known, it wouldn't have been like that.

"I know how you feel; that's exactly how I felt. I lost someone I love dearly and blamed Snow for everything. I focused on killing her and making her life impossible. I was too focused on that to realise anything else. When I came here, it was great at first, but once I had achieved my vengeance, what had I have left? Hate? I found Henry, or he found me, and I realised what I had been missing for focusing on that. It is never too late to do it, Mal."

Maleficent raised her head and stared at her, "You have your son, your…" she glanced over at Emma and then back to Regina, "that. I have nothing. I don't even know where she is or if she's even alive. I only got a name and a birthmark."

Emma huffed, offended by Maleficent's comment but still offered, "My job was to find people. I've done better with less details."

Maleficent looked at her and Regina took a step towards the cell, "Don't dwell on vengeance."

"You're just going to forgive everything?" she said narrowing her eyes, eskeptic.

Emma tilted her head, "Well, you still killed me."

"You killed me before that. I'd say we're even."

"You still attempted to do the same to Regina and Henry and to end the town. You're under arrest under the grounds of….illegally becoming a dragon and try to murder everyone," she said frowning.

Maleficent looked at Regina, who shrugged, "You still have to pay the consequences. But we can help you find your daughter and bring her to you."

She glanced to Emma for confirmation and the Sheriff nodded. She didn't fancy the idea of helping Maleficent at all, but Regina was right. She had gotten a second chance, and the dragon woman deserved one as well.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, still not quite sure about it, but when Emma nodded she decided to surrender. They really were willing to give her a second chance. She looked at Emma. "Her name is Lily. She must be 28 now, and she has a birthmark on her wrist."

It was Emma who took a step back this time and her burrows knitted together deeply. Regina reached for her worriedly when she saw her face but before she could ask, Emma asked Maleficent, "The birthmark is a star?"

Malficent looked at her with curiosity, "Yes."

"A star…on her right wrist?" Emma wondered. Maleficent just nodded.

Regina frowned, "You know her?"

Emma looked at her and opened her eyes, "It's…a long story but I know where to find her."

* * *

"What?"

"I know right? It's crazy!" Emma threw her hands up in the air as Regina tried to follow her pace. They were going to Emma's apartment, where she had the key to find the girl.

"No, wait a minute." Regina stopped and Emma took a few seconds to realise and walked back to where she was. "So you're telling me you and Lily grew up together?"

Emma grimaced, "Not together like sisters. We met when I was around 14 and we spend some time together running from the system."

Regina sensed there was more of the story and raised an eyebrow, "and?"

Emma shifted and shrugged, "and uh…we were together. Like, together together."

"She was your girlfriend?" Regina almost exclaimed and Emma looked around but luckily they were alone on that street.

"Yeah, she was my first girlfriend…wait, my first girlfriend is the daughter of your first girlfriend." She wrinkled her nose and stuffed her hands on the pockets of her jeans. "Weird."

Regina just stared back at her and blinked, "Weird indeed." After a beat, she took a breath, "So, your apartment?" Emma nodded and Regina returned the nod, "Okay then first you tell me where we can find her and then you tell me the story."

Emma laughed and kissed her on the cheek before walking towards the apartment.

* * *

Emma reached under her bed blindly and stuck out her tongue while Regina walked to the chair, but she found it buried under a ton of clothes so she opted for the bed. Finally Emma found a box and pulled it out. She sat next to Regina and handed her her blanket while she looked inside.

Regina observed the blanket. It wasn't the first time Emma had given it to her. When they had talked about their lives, Emma had showed it to her and told her how she secretly had held onto that blanket when she was younger. Regina brushed the knitted name with her fingers and remembered what Maleficent had said in the station.

Suddenly Emma's hand covered hers and gave it a small squeeze. When Regina lifted her head, she found calming green eyes. "It's not your fault, Regina."

The Mayor nodded, knowing Emma was right, but she still couldn't quite shake the pang of guilt she felt off. She knew Emma could see past her nod, and waited for her to roll her eyes and tell her to stop thinking about it, but instead Emma left the box next to her and turned her body to look at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shook her head and smiled weakly, "It's okay." Emma raised an eyebrow and grabbed both of Regina's hand, waiting until she spoke. Taking a breath, Regina let her shoulders fall.

"I know I didn't know and all that, but it could've gone differently. And maybe it wasn't entirely my fault, okay, but with you? It was."

"We've talked about this Regina. Yes, because of the curse I was sent here, and I didn't have a good childhood, but it has made me who I am. I survived and that made me see some things differently than I would probably had if I had grown up in that place." Emma watched Regina nod silently; she had told her many times before. She didn't mind though, but she wished Regina saw herself as Emma saw her for once.

When she noticed the Mayor's stare was still out of focus, she nudged her knee, "Besides, without you I wouldn't have known what television, grilled cheese or warm water were!"

That finally made Regina laugh and Emma smiled in return, happy to see the scowl disappearing from her face. When the laughter died, Regina smiled at Emma before leaning in for a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against her lips.

Emma grinned and kissed her again, never getting tired of those lips. "Speaking of gratitude. I believe I owe you something?" she teased raising an eyebrow.

She climbed on top of Regina as she leaned down on the mattress, until she was fully lying on it with Emma straddling her. Everything else forgotten, Regina's hand flew, grasping golden curls and kissing Emma deeply. They heard a sigh in the kiss, but neither of them could tell who it was from anymore as they melted into each other's arms.

Emma's mouth separated and quickly reattached to Regina's neck, biting and eliciting hisses from the woman beneath her. "God it's been so long," she whispered between kisses. She wasn't ready at all when Regina's nails dig in her back and growled.

"Too long. Fuck me Emma. Hard."


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: I know it has been AGES since I updated this but I promise I'm back at it. This is short and sort of a filler but there are more things to come. Let me know what you think and sometimes your comments make a change on the story so you can share what you wuld like to see. This is story is for you after all!_

* * *

"So you're saying you're going to find Maleficent's long lost daughter to who knows where?" Snow summed up with a frown. They were all at Granny's; David, Snow, Henry and the couple.

Emma nodded while her hands played nervously with the letter. When they had parted so many years ago, Emma and Lily hadn't really end in good terms, but a few years later, Emma had received a letter from her. She didn't know how Lily had gotten the address of her new house back then, but one day an envelope appeared on the front step with her name written on it. Now, it held the key to find Lily; or so she hoped.

"Are you just going without questioning if it's a good idea? I mean, for what you said, the address on that letter was written many years ago. Who know what it's there now," her mother tried to reason, but Emma shook her head.

"I still have to try. It's the only lead we have for now."

David put his hand over his wife's and squeezed before looking at Regina, "You're going with her?"

Regina nodded sternly, "I'll make sure everything goes fine."

She felt Emma's frown thrown at her before she could turn her head, so she placed her hand on Emma's knee under the table and her thumb drew circles, trying to soothe her. Before the Sheriff could say anything though, Henry chimed in.

"Can I go too?"

Regina turned to him and cupped his face, "I'm sorry Henry, but it's better if you stay here with your grandparents."

He pouted at her, knowing it made her heart melt, "But I want to go on a road trip too."

Emma smiled, "When this is over I promise we can all go on a road trip to wherever you want, okay?"

"Wherever I want? Like to Disney World?" he exclaimed, his eyes already shining with excitement, and Emma's smile faltered.

"What's Disney World?" Regina asked, turning to look at her.

Emma looked at Henry, "We'll see." Then, looking back at her parents she stood, "Okay. The trip should take us around 2 days of everything goes well. While we're out of town, Snow you're in charge and David, keep an eye on Maleficent. I know she's surrendered now but maybe she thinks it twice."

They all stood and David hugged her, catching her by surprise, "Look at you leading an army. I'm so proud."

Emma smiled from under his chest, "You're just two. Hardly an army."

His smile never faltered as he separated, "Still, you're a natural born leader."

Regina watched how Emma's cheeks died a lighter shade of red and her smiled turned sheepish, and her lips drew a grin on her own. She was so caught up in the scene in front of her, she didn't notice Snow approaching until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina."

She jumped slightly in surprise, and nodded once to greet her, "Snow."

"You really agree with letting me on charge of the town?" she asked.

It actually had been her idea, but Regina refused to let it show, so she just raised her chin slightly and shrugged, "Someone needs to run this town so it doesn't go wild and you already have done it, back in the enchanted forest, so I figured it would be okay for two days."

Snow squeezed her shoulder and smiled, "Thank you."

Regina stared for a moment and just nodded. While they were at peace, Regina still didn't know where their relationship stood. Seeing the gratitude on Snow's eyes, she decided they could get along like they used to once upon a time. It used to be good.

They watched Emma hugging Henry, him whispering something in her ear, something that made her smile, and suddenly Regina leaned to whisper to Snow, "Do you know what's this Disney World Henry was talking about?"

Snow shook her head, "I have no idea."

* * *

"So you do know where we're going, don't you?" Regina asked her while Emma drove them outside of Storybrooke.

Emma had said little about the letter or about what was on it or the key she insisted it held. Regina had trusted her blindly, but as they drove leaving the town line behind, she wondered what they would find.

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully she will be there. If not, there will be something that leads us to her," Emma assured and Regina squinted her eyes.

"How do you know?"

Emma shrugged, "I just…know."

Regina watched her carefully and noticed how her thumb tapped steadily on the steering wheel. She had felt she was nervous before, but they had been surrounded by people. Now that they were alone, she finally asked, "Emma, are you okay?"

She nodded and hummed but it didn't convince Regina. If something, she was surer something was bothering her now. She had a slight idea of what it might be, but she didn't want to pressure her into talking, knowing Emma needed her space.

"If you need to talk, we're stuck together in here for hours," she just said, squeezing Emma's knee for reassurance. Outside, the woods started to transform into a plain territory; it was a really hard contrast from the views Regina was used to see on Storybrooke, so she stared at it, suddenly feeling small in a big world.

She spent the rest of the journey watching how the outside world was, how it changed from view to view; from forest, to fields, to town. Emma didn't say a word about the letter, but they still talked about minor things. When the afternoon rolled in, they finally made the first stop at Hardee's.

"I know you're not a big fan of burgers but these…these are the best burgers in the word," Emma praised as they made their way into the drive thru. "I tried it when I was like 10 and I think I've only had it 2 more times since then."

"They can't be that good if you only have bought it three times," Regina teased. They actually looked good on the images of the menu; or maybe it was the hunger speaking.

"I reserve them only for special occasions," Emma just said before turning to the machine and making their order. Regina was stunned from that revelation; Emma had only had two times to celebrate in her life. She was wondering what they were, the question burning in her lips, when Emma handed her the takeaway bags.

She parked a few blocks from there and she pulled a map while Regina took out the food. The Mayor's mind was still roaming over the revelation when Emma closed the map and opened her burger.

"I know what you're thinking and yes, my life was bad, but it's all behind, okay?" she said, reading Regina's mind. "Those two times were when I came out of prison and the second was when I got my first real paycheck."

"And what's to celebrate today?" Regina asked tentatively. Emma answered with a heartedly smile.

"Us."

Regina, her burger finally out of the box, raised it, "Cheers to that then." When she took the first bite, under Emma's expecting stare, she couldn't stop the hum. It really was good. Emma smiled satisfied and took a bite of her own burger.

"Told you they were good."

* * *

Regina insisted to drive to give Emma a rest, and the Sheriff refused to do it. She knew where they were heading anyways, but when she muffled a yawn, she realised she actually was tired; she had eaten too much and her body felt heavy.

Since they were going to be on the highway for a while, she changed her seat with Regina, letting her take the lead for some time. When she yawned again, Regina smirked, "Missing your daily nap?"

"I don't snap _daily_ ," Emma retorted, but Regina raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "I just rest my eyes…for an hour."

"And to think the town's safety depends on you," Regina sighed dramatically. She received a nudge on her shoulder and she laughed, making Emma laugh too eventually.

From time to time, Regina shoot a side glance at Emma to see her staring through her window, and she bit her lip to stop herself from asking again. Emma had opened to her, but there were still parts of her that she was reluctant to let out. She knew she would do it when she felt like it, and Regina didn't have to wait long.

"It's a foster home," Emma murmured. Regina turned to look at her briefly and saw she was looking down at her hands. "The address it's a foster home I used to be. The last time I saw her we…kind of fought? In the letter she said she was grateful for meeting me and that I would always be a part of her life, and that if I ever needed her, I could find her in that address. At the foster home I used to be."

"And you're nervous to go back there?" Regina asked her softly.

"Sort of, but not for what you think. I mean, it's all in the past, but I don't know what I will find there. I never contacted her again; I don't know what she was doing there or why. We dated but beyond that we were friends and I did to her what I didn't like people to do to me. I just left her."

Regina understood her; she felt the same way with Maleficent. While Emma had talked, they had finally left the highway, so Regina parked on the first spot she caught and turned to her.

"You don't have to blame yourself forever Emma."

The Sheriff smiled slightly, "You don't sound convincing at all."

Regina answered with a soft smile on her own, "True. I am on the same position with Maleficent. But as you have told me, we all have make mistakes in our lives. You more than anyone always try to help everyone, and here you are helping the woman who killed you. You're good Emma, and you're not. You are you, with your mistakes as well as your good choices."

Emma's eyes had started to water and she blinked the tears away, swallowing the lump in her throat. She looked up at Regina, who tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before cupping her face. She had been scared to tell Regina because saying it out loud made it real for her. Emma had managed to push aside those feelings all these years, not having to deal with it since she hadn't heard form Lily, but now it was real and she had to face it.

Regina kissed her cheek softly and Emma smiled, holding her hand, "When did you get so good at hope speeches?"

"I may have learnt a couple things from you these months," Regina teased.

"Hey! Hope's speeches are my mom's thing, not mine."

Regina smiled and shrugged, "If you want to believe so…"

Emma rolled her eyes but leaned in, kissing Regina tenderly. "I love you. I really do," she whispered against her lips.

"I really love you too Emma," Regina whispered back before kissing her again.

* * *

The sun had set by the time they had found the foster home and they decided to come back early the next day, following Emma's advice to not to wake up the children there, so they drove until they found a motel a few blocks from there.

"It almost makes me want to go back to your car and sleep there," Regina said as she opened the door of their room.

Emma walked past her inside and rolled her eyes, "C'mon Regina, it's not that bad. It's clean and the bed is almost comfortable. Come here." She patted next to her and Regina took a breath before closing the door and taking a seat there.

"I don't know your definition of clean, but I definitely can see dust over the TV," she said eyeing the room.

Emma massaged Regina's stiff back, trying to get her to relax, "It's just for some hours. We sleep and leave early in the morning."

"Seriously, if your car wasn't so pigsty, I would go there right now to spend the night," Regina insisted.

Rolling her eyes, Emma dipped her head and planted leather kisses along Regina's neck, "But we can have more fun here. And by the way," she murmured against soft tanned skin, "It was your idea to get takeaway at Hardee's instead of eating in."

Her hands lowered down Regina's back, moving to the front to go up until her fingers drew figures on the valley of her breasts. Regina arched her back slightly and Emma smirked. Later that night, with only the walls as witnesses of the passion they had shared, Regina kissed Emma's naked shoulder before cuddling next to her and saying, "For the record, the bed _is_ uncomfortable."


	30. Chapter 30

Emma took a breath, staring at the door in front of her. She stepped up the stairs, one at a time, feeling Regina behind her. Emma noticed the big crack on the left side of the door and traced it with her fingers. She remembered doing that. She had been with a family, but they treated her so bad she had run from the house back to there. When they had found out, they had made her come back, but she refused. And she put up so much fight she had kicked the door and made a crack on it.

And there it was, still standing. Just like her.

Regina's fingers intertwined with hers and Emma turned to look at her. She read the question all over Regina's face and she smiled, reassuring her. Then, after another deep breath, she pressed the door bell. They heard some noise inside and finally the door opened. Both heads bobbed down a metre to find a kid staring up at them.

"Hi," he said. "Are you looking for a kid? I'm clean, I do my chores and I behave very well."

Emma opened her mouth when a woman appeared behind him, "Aaron what have I told you about answering the door."

The kid lowered his head, looking at his feet, "That you are the one to do that."

She kneeled in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder, "That's right. Now go with Anna. She just made cookies." Just like that, the kid forgot the couple at the door and bolted to the kitchen. The woman rose to her feet and Regina felt Emma tense next to her. "Can I help you?"

Emma's words caught up on her throat and Regina guessed they were in front the one and only Maleficent's daughter. "Are you Lily?" The Mayor asked when Emma didn't say a word.

The other woman frowned and leaned on the door, "Yes? And who are you?"

Emma finally found her voice and cleared her throat, "It's me. Emma."

The surprise was evident on Lily's face and her eyes turned a shade softer when she recognised her. "Emma?" she said, her voice less edgy. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I think we should talk somewhere more private."

Lily eyed Regina from head to toe, but stepped aside to let them in. She led them to an office that was full of kid's drawings all over the walls. Lily sat on the desk and offered the chairs in front of her to her guests, with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Emma to speak.

"I know it's kind of all of the sudden but I think you're going to like what we're here to tell you," Emma started.

"It must be important for you to come back after all these years."

Emma sighed and looked over to Regina, who smiled to encourage her. From the first impression, Lily didn't seem to like Regina and the feeling was mutual, but the Mayor reserved those feelings for herself. Emma needed support and she could only offer it.

With renewed energy, Emma looked back at Lily, "Remember when we used to fantasize about who our mothers would be? They could be astronauts, teachers or even prisoners." Lily nodded slowly and Emma swallowed, "Well turns out mine was a teacher."

"You found your mother?" Lily asked in surprise. Regina caught a hint of jealousy on her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, and it's a funny story and you're probably not going to believe it, but…I found your mother too."

"What?" Lily whispered.

"And you're not going to believe me if I tell you who she is. I think it's better if…you come with us." Emma thought that would be enough for her to convince her, so she was taken aback when Lily's features hardened.

"I've stopped trying to find her. She didn't want me, and I've been better off without her. Now I work here with these kids, helping them find what I couldn't have. I don't need her."

"I thought like you do now just a couple years ago, but now that I have found them it's…it actually feels good," Emma smiled and Lily squinted her eyes.

"Who are you and where's the Emma Swan I knew?"

"I'm still me. Just…give it a chance? I know it's hard to get in terms with it after all these years of feeling lonely and rejected, and trust me it will be even harder when you know the whole story. But you can just come back whenever you want. Just one chance."

Lily hesitated, biting her lip, while Regina watched the interaction between them. Emma's back was still tense, but she insisted anyways. She guessed it was because she felt guilty for leaving her all those years ago. She knew the feeling of owing something to someone.

"I can't leave these kids on their own. I can't just leave forever," Lily argued.

"They won't be left alone. It's not forever, you can still come back if you want to," Emma promised.

Lily considered it one more time and finally she nodded slowly, "Okay. I'll bite. I'll go talk to Anna and be right back."

She left the room and finally Emma let the air she had been holding. Regina reached for her hand, "That went well."

"Better than I expected, to be honest," Emma admitted. "Thank you for supporting me, always. I can tell you don't like Lily very much but you still support me."

"I'll always be here for you Emma. Whatever happens," Regina promised with a kiss on her cheek. "And it's not that I don't like _her_. I just don't want you to feel guilty and bad for what happened."

Emma smiled but she didn't have the time to say anything else when the door opened again. Lily looked down at the locked hands and raised an eyebrow, "Shall we go?" When they stood, Lily held out a hand to Regina. "You seem to know me but I don't know who you are."

Regina shook her hand and her lips drew a tight smile, "I'm Regina Mills."

"Emma's girlfriend?" she questioned as they made their way to the car. Regina looked at Emma, unsure of how she would feel, but found she was smiling broadly.

"Yes," the Sheriff answered. "She is."

"I pity you," Lily told Regina as she opened the back door of the yellow bug. "You have to stand all the snoring that happens when she sleeps. Good luck with that."

"Hey! I don't snore!" Emma protested from her seat and Regina had to laugh at it.

"And the kicks. She sleeps like she fights."

Lily joined her laughing while Emma sulked as she started the engine of her car. Halfway back to Storybrooke, Lily told Regina stories about when they were younger, and the Mayor listened with a smile on her face; Emma had been such a rebel those days. Regina found out she had been wrong about Lily's first impression; although she was Emma's ex girlfriend, she felt they weren't really a couple. They had dated briefly but in the end all that was left between them was a friendship created around the wish to have someone else to understand them in their life.

Emma, on her hand, found out she wasn't so fond of this bonding between her ex and her girlfriend as she listened Lily tell the most embarrassing stories of her. By the time they were arriving to Storybrooke, Regina and Lily were laughing together.

When they were back in town, Emma decided to go to Regina's since she wanted to talk to Lily first about the whole fairytale thing before anyone could jump on her with it. When they got out of the car, Lily whistled, "Wow. Are you like a famous person or something?"

Regina blinked at her, "I'm the Mayor of this town."

Lily's eyebrows shot up and she turned to Emma, "You went for the big fish, huh?"

Emma rolled her eyes and opened the door to let them in. Lily immediately saw Henry's belongings threw around and Regina sighed, "I've told him a million times to not to leave his things scattered around."

"You have a kid?" Lily asked bluntly.

It was Emma who answered as Regina picked up a pair of shoes, "We share a son actually."

"Wow. I really missed a lot of things. I never thought of you like the kind of woman who settled."

Emma rolled her eyes, "We were teenagers when we met."

With a shrug, Lily looked around, "Still. So when are you going to take me to that who must not be named?"

"Uh…before you see her there's something you should now." Emma shoved her hands inside the pockets of her jacket and Lily frowned, ready to ask, when Regina spoke first.

"Coffee?"

They nodded and followed her to the kitchen, where she made coffee for the three of them. It wasn't until she offered a mug to Emma that Lily finally asked, "So what's that you have to tell me?"

* * *

"Are you on drugs?"

Regina took a sip from her mug, "It's all true."

Lily stared at her for a while. "So you're telling me you're the Evil Queen? From Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? Also known as you _mother_?" She looked between them back and forth with an incredulous expression. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I know it's hard to believe. I took my time to do it, but it _is_ true," Emma looked at her, trying her to believe it. "Didn't you notice the fallen lamps on the street as we came here? Or some buildings half broken? We just had to fight a dragon a few days ago."

"You're insane," Lily deadpanned.

"Okay. I was expecting this. I just wanted to be warned before something…you know, _surprises_ you," Emma said while her hands hugged the mug she hadn't drunk from.

"What do you mean surprise me? Am I going to find flying monkeys here too or what?"

"Actually, those are from another realm, and I'm certain I didn't bring them with the curse," Regina chimed in.

Lily just blinked; it was too much to take in and both Emma and Regina knew, so they just waited in silence for her. Finally, Lily pressed the bridge of her nose with two fingers before speaking, "Okay. Let's say I believe you. Everyone in this town is a fairytale character. Are you saying my _mother_ is one too?"

Emma grimaced and looked at her, "Do you remember the dragon I just told you about?"

Lily blinked at her, "Are you implying my mother is a dragon?"

Emma wrinkled her nose and nodded, shrugging as she spoke with a tiny voice, "Kind of. You'll understand when you see her. I don't want to ruin it for you."

Taking a sip from her own mug, Lily stared at the kitchen counter. Regina watched how calm she surprisingly seemed to be. Emma had taken it very different from her, raging all over the fact that what her son had told her was indeed the truth.

Lily set the mug back down in front of her and swallowed the coffee before raising her head, "Okay. Then let's meet her."

Emma frowned at her, "Just like that?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Lily shrugged.

"Well…yeah, but...," Emma didn't finish the sentence; she didn't know how. She had known Lily and although she usually was calmed during tough situations, she had expected a little more fuss from her.

"I just want to get this over with. If she's really my mother and wants to meet me let's go. I'll give her just that, and then I can leave," she affirmed standing up. She looked up at Regina, "Thanks for the coffee by the way."

Regina just nodded and while Lily put the mug in the sink, she raised her eyebrows at Emma, who shrugged, feeling as confused as the Mayor. Emma texted David about them being ready and left the house, heading towards the Sheriff's station.

* * *

As soon as Lily entered the room, everyone whipped their heads to look at her. Maleficent rose from the bed inside the cell to rush to the bars, staring at her daughter. Regina saw in her eyes something she had never seen, not even when they had been together: tender. Emma placed next to them in case anything went wrong, while Regina remained in the background with David and Snow, who had come to the station as soon as her husband had called her.

"Lily. Meet your mother: Maleficent," Emma introduced, earning a glare from the young girl.

"A dragon," she deadpanned, knotting the dots together with what Emma and Regina had told her before. The Sheriff nodded and took a step back to leave them space, and Lily raised her gaze to meet her mother's.

"Lily," the older woman whispered. She reached for her, but her hand stopped mid air, realising her daughter's tense shoulders.

Lily blinked at her, and Emma swore she could see tears in her eyes. The girl may act like she didn't care, but in that moment, her mother really in front of her, Emma knew she actually cared. She glanced over at Regina, who nodded and smiled slightly at her as always, and Emma smiled back.

All of them waited in silence for Lily to do something, anything, but she just stood there in front of the cell staring at her mother. It took her a while to finally look down and then to Emma, "Can we have a moment alone?"

Emma swallowed and shifted her weight from one leg to another. "Uh, she's still a prisoner. I can't do that," she said with apologetic eyes. Lily nodded and flashed a glare to her mother.

"Maleficent, huh?"

The witch smiled at her, "You're so grown up."

Lily huffed, "Why are you in a cell?"

"I tried to make justice," Maleficent said, and she really seemed to believe that. Lily looked over at Emma, who rolled her eyes.

"She pretty much tried to end everyone in this town for revenge," she clarified.

"Tomato, tomatoe." Maleficent waved a hand dismissively and Lily nodded.

"Anger issues. I guess you're the one I get that from." Maleficent was about to say something when Lily whispered, barely audible, "Why did you leave me?"

"It wasn't my choice. I would've come to you if I hadn't been locked up in my dragon form," her mother explained and Lily rolled her eyes at the 'dragon' word.

"Why?" she insisted. Maleficent threw a glare to Regina, who lowered her head and stepped forward.

"Because of me," she said with a voice more firm than she had expected. "I had…anger issues too. She didn't leave you; I forced her to without any knowledge of it. I'm sorry."

Lily drew in a sharp breath looking at Regina. She was ready to snap at her when Maleficent spoke, surprising everyone in the room, "Don't dwell on anger, Lily. Don't be like me."

"You did and that got me here, right? Why shouldn't I?" Lily turned back to Regina, her hand clenching in a fist ready to punch the Mayor. Regina took a step back.

"Wait," she stopped her. "I…I can help you be happy with your mother if that's what you want."

Everyone whipped their heads towards Regina with questioning looks on their faces. Lily's fist stopped mid air as she squinted her eyes at her. "Maybe I don't want to."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "The tears in your eyes seem to say otherwise."

Lily wiped away the tears she didn't know she had shed with an angry move while Emma took a step forward, "What do you mean Regina?"

The Mayor let out a sigh, "I know she tried to kill us—"

"She _killed_ me," Emma corrected.

Lily turned to look at her, "What?"

" _She_ did very questionable things," Regina continued, ignoring the other women's comments. "So did I. While I agree that she has to pay somehow, I was the one who led her here. I offer a deal: she is to leave Storybrooke and never be able to come back. She can go wherever she chooses to, whether if it is with Lily or not."

"You're just going to let her go unpunished to live her happy ending?" Snow asked stepping forward with an incredulous expression on her face, which everyone in the room except from Regina mirrored.

Regina nodded, "That is if we all agree on that." She looked at Emma, her heart beating fast waiting for her reaction. It was a lot to offer, but she really believed she owed them a second chance. Away from them where she is no longer a threat, that is.

Emma knew exactly what she was doing; she knew Regina believed their happy ending was up to her. For one part, she thought Lily deserved it, but for the other side she didn't like Maleficent.

"I agree," she said all of the sudden. She looked right straight to Regina, "But on one condition. She's still a prisoner. She has to stay in prison for at least a couple of years."

"But Emma—" Regina started but the Sheriff shook her head.

"She can't go unpunished. She threatened Henry. You paid for your mistakes; now she pays hers."

"That's fair." Everyone looked at the cell, where Maleficent nodded, "Two years on prison for the rest of my life with my daughter."

Emma nodded, agreeing with her and Regina turned to the Charming family, who reluctantly nodded as well. "It's settled then," Regina stated.

"Do I not have a say in this?" Lily said and drew back the attention. "Can I at least think about it?" She stormed out of the station and the room fell silent. Maleficent sat on her bed and stared the empty cell in front of her as Emma sighed.

"I'll talk to her."

Regina nodded and took a step towards her. "Don't be too hard on yourself," she whispered only for her to hear.

Emma nodded and drew a smile she only reserved for Regina, "I'll try." She kissed her briefly and left the station, ready to find Lily, while the rest of them waited at Emma's office.

"Now what?" David asked.

Her eyes on Maleficent, Regina shrugged, "Now we wait."

* * *

After 15 minutes waiting, Regina got tired of Snow's and David's chattering, so she stood and took a seat in front of the cell. Maleficent eyed her but said nothing, so they just sat there. Eventually, Maleficent cleared her throat.

"You didn't have to."

Regina raised her head to look at her, "I know. I wanted to." Another silence followed. The Mayor watched how Maleficent clenched her jaw, refusing to show weakness in front of anyone. She had had a happy ending just around the corner, and Lily had ran away before it had a chance to happen.

"So, who's the father?" she asked casually and Maleficent stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Who knows, some tan guy I met at a tavern I guess." They fell silent again and Regina crossed her arms, watching the seconds tick by, so she was startled when Maleficent muttered, "I'm sorry. I can't forget what happened, but I can forgive."

Their gaze met and Regina gave a nod, "I may say the same. We're at peace I suppose."

Maleficent nodded and before any of them could say another word, the doors of the station opened. Emma and Lily entered the room and, when all of them gathered –with Maleficent behind the bars– Emma nodded at Regina, who nodded back relieved.

"I agree too," Lily announced. She looked at Maleficent, her eyes softer than what her voice gave away, "It won't be easy, and it won't be all hugs and rainbows. It will take time but I think…I think we could make it work."

Maleficent's face lit up with a smile Regina was certain she had never seen on her; not even when she put Aurora under the sleeping curse. The dragon nodded, "I understand, but I'll try my best."

"Okay then. It's settled?" Snow asked one last time. Everyone nodded in agreement and sighed, "Then let's find Gold. He can make a spell so the outside world doesn't find weird that there's suddenly a new prisoner in their jail."

Emma walked closer to Regina and found her hand, giving it a squeeze. The Mayor raised an eyebrow, "What did you tell her to convince her?"

Shrugging, Emma planted a kiss on Regina's cheek. Just before she could. "I just remembered her that she didn't have to close herself to happiness. If it didn't work she still isn't committed to be with her forever."

Regina stared at Emma with a soft smile on her face and the Sheriff looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just really good at saving people."

A smug smile appeared on Emma's face, for the first time accepting she was the Saviour. She wasn't perfect, but still she managed. "Well, the title wasn't earned in vain."

* * *

The town line was a few steps away from them. It was symbolic; everyone could leave the town or enter it as they wished, but it still held a meaning to them. The sign of 'Leaving Storybrooke' hung slightly lopsided since Emma's accident. Regina had insisted the council they fixed it, but no one seemed to care about it, so it had stayed like that.

Emma handed Lily a map, "If you walk for like 15 minutes, you'll find a bus stop. You can go home from there."

She took it, "Thanks Emma."

The Sheriff nodded and turned to Maleficent, "And I better don't hear you're ruining this chance we're giving you."

Maleficent raised a hand, "Worry not, puppy."

Emma squinted her eyes but Regina didn't let her retort, stepping up, "Seriously, don't screw up."

"You neither. You finally have something real; don't let her go being stubborn," Maleficent advised her.

Regina smile softly and nodded as a goodbye. The couple joined the family while Gold worked on the spell under their gaze. With one last wave from mother and daughter, they took off, crossing the line to never come back, and they watched until they disappeared from sight.

Emma glanced at her phone and as she saw the time, she muttered under her breath, "Shit! Henry!"

Regina looked at her, "You forgot our son!"

"I did not. We did!" Emma protested as they made their way to the car. They kept bickering while Snow and David watched them with a smile on their faces until they could no longer see the car.

"Even as a couple they can't stop bickering at each other," David commented as they got into his truck.

Snow shrugged, "You never know with True Love. But you can't deny they are made for each other."

David started the car and shook his head, "That I can't deny."

* * *

The alarm rang and at the first tone, Regina turned it off. Emma heard her sigh and the bed shifted under the change of weight. "Emma, wake up."

Emma turned and grumbled, trying to get at least five more minutes. They really needed to change their schedules so Regina didn't wake her up before she had to to go to work.

"Emma," Regina warned one more time, grabbing the sheets and throwing them to the side for her to wake up. Shortly after, the Sheriff heard the muffle sound of the shower and reluctantly woke up.

She brushed the sleep away from her eyes as she yawned and stretched. The bed still smell like Regina and she smiled, finally sitting up. She knocked on Henry's door to make sure he was up and heard some rustle inside followed by his voice.

"I'm up!"

Then, she made her way down to start making coffee as well as Henry's breakfast. She always promised him pancakes, but they never had the time in week days, so he had to go with cereals. She took a seat on the counter and blew over her mug to make the coffee colder before she burnt her throat. Soon, she heard the steps of her son, followed by the sound of Regina's heels against the wooden floor and her warning.

"Henry, don't run."

They entered the kitchen and, while Henry went right to his bowl, devouring the cereals, Regina kissed Emma's forehead as the Sheriff checked her phone. "Glad to see you're up, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes, "My mom invited us over for dinner tonight. Yay or nay?"

The Mayor raised an eyebrow at Emma's choice of words, but shrugged, "Sure, why not? I would like a rest of the dinner making."

Pointing at her with her phone, Emma swallowed the coffee before speaking, "I'll do it tomorrow. I promise."

Regina nodded, knowing Emma wouldn't. She always told her so, but Regina enjoyed cooking anyways, so she just let it go. Regina finished her coffee and looked at Henry, "You're ready, little man?"

He nodded and left the bowl in the sink. When he was passing by her side, Regina leaned and stopped him, kissing his forehead. "Mooooom," he protested, but there was no venom in it; just the embarrassment of an almost teenager. Regina didn't care about his protests; she was finally in a place in which she could do that without him scurrying away, so she might as well enjoyed it while she could.

Henry ran outside the kitchen to get his bag and Regina took the chance to hug Emma from behind. The Sheriff jumped, startled by it, but then turned her head to look at her. "Hello."

"Hello," Regina said with a smile. "I'm still sore from last night."

Emma's lips drew a smug smile she tried to hide biting her lip but failed miserably, "Me too, but it's _so_ worthy."

Regina smirked in return and pressed soft kisses along Emma's neck, "I hope dinner tonight doesn't take long. I'm not quite finished." Emma gulped and she didn't have the chance to get her voice back when they heard Henry outside.

"Mom, come on! I'm ready!"

Pressing a kiss on her lips, Regina stood and fixed her dress, "See you at lunch?"

"Of course," Emma said finishing her coffee. "I love you."

Regina, who was already making her way to the door, turned and flashed a smile at her, "I love you too, Emma."

The Sheriff followed her and watched them go for another day. Another plain and without dragons threatening to murder everyone in town day. While she came back to the kitchen, Emma couldn't help but smile. When she imagined her life, she had thought it would feel good and at peace, finally happy. She had no idea she had been falling short.

THE END

* * *

 _A/N: How's that for an ending? Seriously, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for all the follows/favs/reviews and I hope you enjoyed this story!_


End file.
